Lick and Lincoln
by Yarheeguy
Summary: in another timeline, Lisa became smarter, smart enough that she found a way to go through different realities, join her and Lincoln as they go through adventures a 11 year old boy and a 4 year old smart girl shouldn't go to (Lick Loud AU, based on Loud House & Rick and Morty)
1. Pilot (part 1)

**here's the first episode of Lick and Lincoln, in an alternate timeline, Lisa became so smarter than she was, now she goes though strange adventure with her brother, Lincoln. this is sort of a mashed up with Loud House and Rick and Morty, however the only difference is that Lisa acts and have the same intelligence as Rick, that's why she called herself Lick.**

 **this fanfiction is based on the Loud House and Lick's personality is based on Rick from Rick and Morty**

"I heard there's a new episode of that singing show" said Leni, "maybe like, we can watch the new episode tonight" after Leni made that suggestion Lincoln collapse onto the table.

"what's up with Lincoln?" Rita said, noticing her son's tiredness, but then Lincoln rose his head to respond, "I don't know, maybe there's things going on with my dream"

"or maybe you've gone out with Lisa again" Lori spoke out.

Rita turned to Lick, "Lisa, is this true" from hearing that, Lick stop eating her cereal and gave her answer, "what sho everyone hash to go to shleep every night, you do realize night time makesh up half of all time."

"well can you please stop staying up all night, you'll need to have enough energy for school"

"I am not going to school mother, not today, not tomorrow, not ever"

"wait what?" one of the loud siblings said noticing Lick's statement.

"Lisa, I know weeks ago you had that accident and we'd allowed you to use the basement as a lab, but you have to go to school" Lynn Sr. said

"yeah, Lick" Lincoln continued the argument, "didn't you say that not being in school decreases your brain functions by four percent?"

"zero-point zero four percent Lincoln, and yeah I know that, but that'sh for the average like yourshelvesh, while for me, it's just a washe of time, and I already have a PHD, it's just not a place for shmart people, and I know it's not a popular opinion, but that'sh my take of the isshue" and after eating cereal, Lick stood up and head back to the lab.

"have you guys notice Lis- Lick has been acting different since the accident?" Lynn asked just before Lincoln collapses again.

* * *

Later at Royal Woods school, Lincoln was still tired, his start at school wasn't great, he barely learn any lessons, just as he locked his locker, someone came up to Lincoln, a girl name Ruby Chimen, who was Lincoln's newest bully, "so ready for some time together" Ruby said as she paused Lincoln at the front of the closed lockers, "come on, I had a bad day Ruby, can you-" "what, are you saying that I'm having a bad day" Ruby said as she came up towards Lincoln with a fist ready to punch, Lincoln was terrified, "no I mean I am-" but Ruby interrupted, "big mistake Lincoln log, now I'm going to beat you, cause I am having a good da-" right when Ruby would of punched Lincoln in the face, she was suddenly frozen solid, Lincoln was very surprised of what it turned out, when he looked what's behind Ruby that happens to be Lick with a freeze ray.

"Great timing Lincoln, I need you" Lick said, "Lisa, why are you here? What happened to Ruby" Lincoln questioned, "it's obvioush Lincoln, I froze her, now we got a lot of thingsh to do, Lincoln, I need your help very badly" "oh geez Lick, I don't want to miss school" "come on Lincoln, you think I can do what I can do own my own, I am only four yearsh old, come on let'sh go"

"okay, I guess I can miss history, but what about Ruby, should you unfreeze her?" Lincoln said as he looked at the still frozen bully, "I'll do it later Lincoln, now go with me, no time to loshe" Lick said dragging Lincoln away towards the school's exit, as they left the hallway, the frozen Ruby foot broke off and collapse onto the floor, where she was shattered into many pieces, ending Ruby's life.

* * *

Later Lick had brought Lincoln to a street corner, where she pulled out her very own portal device and shot it at a wall, creating a black and green portal, "ladies first" Lincoln smiled, offering Lick to enter first, but Lick rolled her eyes and entered, then Lincoln entered the portal.

From one place to another, Lincoln found himself in a strange land filled with weird planets and animals, "whoa, what is this place?" Lincoln asked, "thish Lincoln ish dimenshion 49-C, a world that has the exact biome and climate for a shpecial tree Lincoln, which are mega treesh, there are fruitsh in those treesh and inshide the fruitsh are mega sheedsh, and that'sh what we're looking for."

Lincoln was unsure about the place, by looking around it was very strange for him. "I don't know about this, just looking at this place is messing up my mind" Lick notice her brother being frightened about the place and try to calm him down.

"I know Lincoln, I know you might shee this place ash weird and shtrange, but all we have to do is go forward and move on, that'sh how we grow ash people, I've been dealing with thish for shuch time, just shtick with me and you'll be all-" then suddenly a horrible ugly creature appears behind Lincoln and scared Lick, "holy crap run!" she shouted as they both ran away from the monster while said monster was chasing them, as Lincoln scream, Lick shouted random things, "we need to run Lincoln! I don't know what that ish, we're going to die!"

* * *

Lick and Lincoln managed to escape from the monster and was wandering through the strange dimension, as Lick talks about how interesting the place was, Lincoln wasn't happy about his situation, he felt like leaving the place and go back home, as Lick finish her talk, Lincoln asked the question, "that's interesting Lick, but can we get out of here please?" Lick turned to her brother, she wasn't happy about what she heard, "sho what, you would better go back to school than here?" "well I am according to you, an average." Lincoln said, bring back what Lick previously said during their conversation during breakfast. "I know I shaid tha-a-a-a-a-a-at, but you could alsho experience education outshide school groundsh, I mean look at that Lincon."

Lick then point out towards a strange grey creature with numerous eyes and limbs, "would you ever shee that in school Lincoln? Look at it moving around, being itshelf, it defiesh all logic Lincoln."

"okay I get it, we're surrounded by monsters, that's why I want to get outta here" Lincoln said while turning around and resume walking until he almost fell down a cliff, luckily Lick was there to pull him back before he fell, "great job Lincoln, do you know what you found?" Lick said happily, Lincoln and Lick had saw a wide range of strange purple trees, "are those mega trees?" "heck yeah they are mega treesh, shee Lincoln, if we did what you wanted, I wouldn't have found them" "alright fine, let's just get down there and grab those seeds"

"right, good thing I brought theshe" Lick said when she pull out two pairs of metal shoes, "wear theshe Lincoln, when you wear theshe- theshe babies, you can bashicly walk on any shurface, up, down turn backwardsh to the right" as Lick told Lincoln this, he wore the shoes and tried to walk down the cliff, but was stopped by Lick, "hold on, Lincoln, you have to turn them on firsht" she said when she pressed a button on the shoes, turning them on, "Lincoln, shometimesh you have to be prepared before you-" as Lick talked to Lincoln she walked passed him and herself fell down the cliff, she scream until she hit the ground, Lincoln was shocked he walked down the cliff with the shoes his sister brought and found Lick with broken legs.

"oh my gosh!" Lincoln shouted as he saw the damage of her completely broken legs, he can't see any bones, but the legs were bending in the wrong way, Lick groaned at her pain and look at her condition, "oh, thish ish really painful, but not to worry." "not to worry? You've crippled yourself, oh man, what are we're going to tell mom and dad?" Lincoln said thinking of the worst, but then Lick pulled out a syringe from her lab coat pocket, "I shaid Lincoln, don't worry" she stabs the syringe on her broken legs and just instantly, her legs bent back to what it was, completely repairing them, Lick stood up with her fine healed legs, Lincoln had his jaws dropped.

"leg sherum, repair legsh in a quick amount of time" she said as she moved towards the mega seeds, getting ready to climb up the tree.

"I got it from a dimenshion where technology wash sho advance, leg sherum was very common and cheap, fun fact Lincoln, the people in that dimenshion were sho advanced, they hold the aging processh and they were the shame age for a very long time." As Lick talked, she climbs up the trunk of the tree and grab hold onto the mega fruit and taken it off the mega tree, while Lincoln watched this, he also listens to Lick's information, "that sounds interesting Lick, why don't you their advanced technology?" Lincoln asked, only for Lick to laugh as she climb down the mega tree,

"Lincoln, there'sh a good reashon why we age" she said as she rips the mega fruit getting the mega seed from inside the fruit, Lincoln smiled, knowing that Lick gotten what she wanted, which means he can get out of this dimension.

"now Lisa, we got the seed, now lets get back to earth" he said in a positive tone, but Lick only look at Lincoln with a cross face, "Lincoln, for the last time, I would rather be called Lick" Lick doesn't like it when people use her actual name. as she pulled up her portal device, she looked at it and notice something odd about it.

"oh no, we got a problem, there'sh no charge on my portal device!" Lincoln was reacted quickly when he heard the news, "wait what!" he said, "yeah, no charge Lincoln, it'sh good as garbage" "oh what are we going to do, I need to get back to school, I'm freaking out, I'm-" Lick then slap Lincoln by the cheek, "shnap out of e-e-e-e-e-it, there are waysh to get back home Lincoln, it's just going to be a hasshle" Lick said as she looking inside her coat pocket, "we can just ushe interdimenshional cushtomsh, but you have to do a little sholid, Lincoln" she found what she was looking for and gave a little pill to Lincoln, "eat it Lincoln" "what is it?" Lincoln said as he put it in his mouth then swallow it, then suddenly Lincoln fainted and collapse onto the floor.

"oh what ish it Lick? Should I eat it, oh too late I just ate an unconscious pill" Lick impersonating her brother before bring out her surgery tools, "next time, ask about the candy before eating it" she said, as she start surgery on her brother.

 **To be continued in part 2**


	2. Pilot (part 2)

Lincoln wakes up, finding himself lying on a metal bench, as he sat up, he looked around his surroundings, where there's plenty to chairs and white plating, with aliens walking and talking around the place.

"you're awake, perfect, I was shtarting to worry" Lick said who was next to Lincoln, "Lick, where are we?" he asked, "we're in interdimenshional cushtomsh, it'sh a portal equivalent of an airport, I had to drag you all the way here, which was hard, you really need to work out."

Lincoln stood up from his seat, only to feel pain in his stomach, he felt the something inside him, "Lick, what did you do?" but Lick ignored Lincoln's question and walked towards the long line to go through security, Lincoln joined too, still feeling pain, as they waited, Lick starts talking once again, "I don't like being here any longer, I don't like being told where to go and what to do" "so Lick, where's your seeds?" "oh, they're in a place where nobody would expect, jusht don't worry Lincoln."

"okay next" a bug like alien told Lick and Lincoln as they were next to get though, but then stop them, and pointed to Lincoln, "except you, you have to go over there" "why doesh he hash to go over there?" Lick asked with a sense of an anger tone, the alien bug replied, "random check, he has to go into the new machine," "what new machine?" "it's a machine, it detects every inside of your body,"

Lick was suddenly eyes opened then grab Lincoln by the shirt and shouted "RUN LINCOLN!" with that, Lick pushed the bug alien and ran towards the security check with Lincoln following behind, "alert, alert!" the bug behind them shouted as he called for more reinforcement.

Lick and Lincoln starts running and dodging laser fire from the bug aliens, avoiding getting killed.

When Lincoln had to move around a huge ugly creature, Lick notices a soda machine and starting drinking it without using a cup, "come on Lisa!" Lincoln noticed and shouted, Lick stopped when lasers were fired at them and resumed running.

As they run, they approach a loud speaker, as it was about to activate, Lick quickly pull out two headphones, "wear theshe Lincoln!" she said as she wore her headphones, but he wasn't paying attention, and when it activated Lincoln gotten great pain from his ears, Lick quickly put on his headphones for him, stopping the pain altogether, as they looked back, the bug aliens tried to chase them, but was also effected by the speaker, as they felt so much pain that they exploded.

"keep going!" Lick said as she grabs hold of Lincoln's hand and drag him with their chase.

They keep dodging as they had to slide under two aliens, avoid laser fire from the now flying bug aliens and leap over a huge spillage of toxic waste.

Lick and Lincoln finally arrived at the portal, where Lick start pressing buttons on the control pad, "grab a gun Lincoln, cover me ash I enter coordinatesh to our home world" she pointed to a gun that was on the floor in front of Lincoln, he grab the gun but was afraid of using it, "I don't want to hurt anybody-""they're robotsh Lincoln, shoot them they are jusht robotsh!"

With that Lincoln open fire at an upcoming bug, where he was shot in the leg, the bug starts screaming and another bug tried to help the bug, the bug then shouted, "Glenn's bleeding to death, someone call his wife and children!"

"they're not robots Lick!" Lincoln shouted at Lick, "it'sh a figure of shpeech Lincoln, they're bureaucratsh, I don't reshpect them"

Lincoln keep shooting at the bugs, thinking that it was insane, how can Lick get into this trouble? Why would she do this? How can she do this? So many questions that raced Lincoln's head.

As Lick finally pressed some buttons, the portal turned from blue to green, with that Lick grab on Lincoln and bring him into the portal for their escape, they leap into it and left the place

* * *

Lick and Lincoln arrived back at school, where they were at the cafeteria, everyone saw the portal and was surprised at both Lick and Lincoln. "wow!" Clyde, who watched Lincoln coming out of the portal and was excited, "Lincoln did you came out of a portal? That is so awesome!" "yeah, but you wouldn't believe what I've been through" "you can talk about it la- a-a-ate- er, come on Lincon I need to get those sheedsh" Lick interrupted as she once again dragged Lincoln out of the cafeteria but then was stopped by their parents who wasn't happy at them.

"oh hay mom and dad, oh my gosh Lincoln, why are you here and not in classh? Your parentsh would be mad at you…" Lick tried to convinced the parents but failed, "…no?"

* * *

"Lisa Marie Loud, I can't believe this, you taken Lincoln away from school?" Rita said as her and Lynn Sr. were packing Lick's stuff from the basement (which is where Lick's lab was at). "well you know you shouldn't tamper with my shtuff, it beyond your reashoning," "Lisa if you can't be on your best behaviour, then we can't let you use the basement as your laboratory" Lick's dad said, which only made angry even more, "are you crazy?" she shouted, "oh yeah, and because of today, you'll have to go back to school" "mother, don't be shtupid" Lick said as she facepalms in frustration, "I'm a shcientist, I make robotsh for fun" "well you can do that in a more safe and secure kindergarten" Lynn Sr. said, packing another part of Lick's stuff.

At this point, Lincoln felt a bit sorry for Lick, in that moment, Lincoln would go on her side, "come on mom, dad, Lisa just want some help," "Lincoln, can you stay out of it, she's the one who taking you away from classes," Lynn Sr. tried to reason with Lincoln, but then Lick interfered "what, sho you're shaying that I'm making him shtupid," "well he's not getting any smarter" "well I prove it that he'sh getting well educated when he'sh with me, Lincoln what's the shquare root of PI?" Lincoln turn to see Lick talking about difficult math, "Lick, I really don't think I can- ""the shquare root of PI, Lincoln"

"one point seven seven two four five three eight five" Lincoln was completely blank out when he tried to answer the question, but when his sense came back, he realized he figured out the answer, "did I really said that?" Lynn Sr. pull out his calculator and typed in the square root of PI, which showed the answer Lincoln said, "oh my gosh, he's right" "Lincoln, tell mom and dad the firsht law of thermodynamicsh," Lick said, Lincoln blanked out again and gave the answer, "the increment in the internal energy of a system is equal to the increment of heat supplied to the system," Lincoln's sense came back and was very surprised, "I wouldn't believe it, I've gotten so much smart!"

"shee parentsh, whenever I'm out there, doing unbelievable shtuff, Lincoln ish learning, getting shmarter from experience, I can shee him doing great thingsh in the future" Lick explained, Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at each other, thinking about this, one of them sigh, "all right, I think we kind of overreacted, you can have your lab, but Lincoln has to go to school" Lynn Sr. told Lick, "that's okay, I don't mind having Lincoln on weekendsh, I mean, you're my dad and all, I just want to let you know that for now on, I'll be clear communication and openly honesht one hundred percent for now on," as Lick made that claim, Lana came downstairs on the steps, "Ruby Chimen was frozen to death today!" she said then ran upstairs again "nooo ideeea whaat you're taalking aboooooout" Lick lied with a smiling grin on her face.

With that, the parents left the basement, Lincoln was very surprised of what he can do, "wow Lick, I didn't know going adventures would make me smart" "full dishcloshure Lincoln it'sh not. Temporary shuperior intelligence ish jusht a shide effect from the mega sheeds dissholving in your inter inteshtinesh" "wait what!?" Lincoln couldn't believe what he heard from Lick, the seeds was inside Lincoln all along, "yeah, and when it wearsh off, you're going to loshe most of your motor skills and a lot of brain functionality for 72 hoursh, shtarting r-r-r-right about now" Lick said as the effects wear off and Lincoln couldn't control himself, he find himself saying gibberish while moving and twitching around his arms and body as he lies down on the floor.

"I'm shorry Lincoln, it's a bummer, in reality you're jusht ash dumb ash they come, but I needed those sheedsh Lincoln, nee- (burp) ed them really bad, and I had to washte them just to get our parentsh off my back, sho we have to get more. And afterwards we will go on even more adventures Lincoln, we're going to have sho much great adventures for my shcience Lincoln."

Lick keeps on talking while Lincoln keeps moving around on the floor, drooling and twitching.

"and you're going to shut up about them becaushe the the whole world, the who univershe, everyone, they're idiotsh that doesn't understa-a-a-a-and anything, and they would deshtroy ush Lincoln,"

"but if you shtick with me, we can do anything we want Lincoln, anything I want, anything you want, it would be just Lick and Lincoln, you and me, we're the only friendsh we got."

Lick keeps on talking.

"it'sh just Lick and Lincoln, Lick and Lincoln and their adventuresh, Lick and Lincoln forever, Lick and Lincoln thingsh, me and Lick and Lincoln a hundred timesh over and over again Lick and Lincoln dot com, double you, double you dot Lick and Lincoln and their adventuresh dot com…"

 **This goes on for some time… so better to end the story here**

 **And that is the first episode of the merged crossover of Loud House & Rick and Morty, Lick and Lincoln, I would of course do Rick and Morty episode remakes, but sometimes I would try to make an episode that I thought of myself. I hope you enjoy and hope you would follow me as we explore this AU.**

 **LIIIIIIICK!**


	3. L Night Shaym-Aliens (part 1)

Lick was examining a rat's guts just to look at it, she made sure it wasn't one of Lana's rats and that the sheet was on the table, since she was doing this at the coffee table, while examining, Lincoln came in and notice her work, but ignores it and look outside, "boy Lick" he started, "the sun sure looked nice, a really nice day today," "shure Lincoln, it'sh an unbelievable clear shky today, shure ishn't it" Lick said without looking at her brother, but Lincoln continued, "you know, it's just something about the air and the breeze-" "shure Lincoln, everything ish nice, very convincing" Lincoln looked at Lick and wasn't unsure of what she said, "convincing?" "oh reshponshive too in real time, fantashtic!" Lincoln felt a little creeped out, Lick was never this happy about the day, but she also said some things that confused Lincoln.

"I'm going to work" Rita came in walking out of the kitchen ready to leave, "Lincoln, good morning, Lick, good morning, I'm going to work, goodbye" she said in a robotic like voice as she left the house. For Lincoln, it was very strange, "what's with mom?" he asked Lick, "what'sh with mother, now she'sh acting weird, how curioush, careful, you might burn the CPU with thish one" Lick talked towards the ceiling, "you know Lick, you're acting weird as well." "whatever, quote on quote, 'Lincoln'" with that careless tone from Lick, Lincoln decided to get ready for school.

* * *

Later, Lick decided to go back to school, not to learn, but to see if what she thought could be true, she notices some strange things about today, especially with her mother walking and talking like a robot, then there's the fact that her mother called her the nickname she uses, only her parents could say her actual name, while everyone else has to call her Lick.

Lick was just spying at Lincoln's classroom window when she notices everyone was happy for Lincoln to answer a question, but the question was incorrect, it confirms her theory and she has to take action.

Lincoln was happy to get a math question right, that the teacher let him be the teacher of the day, "so what should I talk about?" Lick said, going along with this, then someone gave out a question, "oh, what is the ingredient for Concentrated Dark Matter?" "Concentrated what?" Lincoln asked, "you know, the fuel for accelerated space travel" Lincoln was unsure about this, he has no idea about Concentrated Dark Matter or what it is, but a huge surprise when everyone in his class knows about it, "oh come on Lincoln, isn't one of your sisters really smart?" "well yeah, but I can't talk about- ""yeah, I guess you've saw her make Concentrated Dark Matter" "yeah, tell us how to make it Lincoln"

Suddenly Lick came into the room and dragged Lincoln out, "come on Lincoln, we need to go" "wait" the teacher spoke up, "if he leaves this room, he'll have detention" "he doesn't care" Lick said as she dragged Lincoln out.

"what's going on Lick, I had to get back into class" Lincoln said as Lick dragged Lincoln all the away to the showers, where Lick turn on the shower water on, "take a shower with me Lincoln" "what?" Lincoln was very surprised from what Lick told him, "take off your clothesh and get in the shower" Lick said as she starts getting undressed, from her coat to her shirt to her pants to her underwear until she's completely naked, Lincoln looked back so he wouldn't look, "seriously Lick, this is really gross."

"Lincoln, that'sh not class, that washn't your teacher, this ishn't your school, the whole world ish fake" Lick explained as Lincoln had to follow Lick's orders and take off his clothes, "we're inshide a huge shimulation chamber on an alien shpaceship." "hold up, we're in a simulation?" "correct Lincoln, everything ish fake, it's all just Nanobotic renderingsh," "why didn't you say so back at the house?" "because the aliens won't monitor us while in exposhure" "what aliens?" "the Nebula Zigerion Scammers Lincon, the galaxy'sh ambitioush but less shuccesshful con artishtsh, good thing for us, they really don't like nudity," "that explains the time you arrived back home naked."

*FLASHBACK*

A doorbell rang and Lincoln opened the door, finding a naked Lick holding a lot of blue crystals, "Lick? What happened to your clothes" Lincoln questioned her appearance, but she ignores the question, walked passed him holding the crystals and only answered "it's a long sto-o-o-ory Lincoln."

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

While Lick and Lincoln were having the conversation, away from the simulation were the Zigerions who managed to captured Lick and Lincoln and placed them in a simulation, the scammers who are in search to find out Lick's secrets, the leader is named Princess Nebula, who is one of Lick's enemies.

However, everyone was looking back towards their screens, "ew, they're still naked!" one of the Zigerions said as they felt disgusted to what they don't want to see, "well rotation at a certain angel and tell me when they're not." Princess Nebula said, who sat in the middle of the room, as she was the commander and leader of the scammers.

"your highness, you might want to see this," "if it's another human female part, I swear to god" "no, there's another human in the simulation" on screen there was a girl who wore a pink dress and was getting ready to feel beautiful, "oh who's the prettiest princess? You are Lola" she talked towards the mirror. "oh, who let this happen?" Nebula complained, one of the Zigerions spoke up, "look, the abduction compartment only follows acquisition orders" "don't take it on us!" "well simulations don't simulate anyone that's been abducted so…" "oh okay, problem solved, it's no one fault okay everything's alright except from one thing, there's another human in the simulation, who is she?" "Lick's older sister Lola Loud, so far she's unaware that she's in a simulator"

"well make sure the human gets captured once we learn the ingredient, Lick Loud is the target." Nebula commanded

* * *

Lick and Lincoln walked along the street naked, Lick didn't care but Lincoln felt very embarrassed, even though he was in a simulation, it felt like he was really naked, "Lick, can we get out of here soon?" Lincoln said, "well first I need to form a plan," while walking,

Lincoln notice something out of the ordinary, a huge toaster as a house with a microwave as a garage, as the microwave door opened, another toaster came out driving like a car while the driver is a living pop tart. "okay, I think we are really in a simulation, but why did these scammers want you in one in the first place?" Lincoln asked, "well it would be obvioush if you payed attention."

Then an ambulance came along and stopped behind the naked two, "we got your farther in a comma" the doctor quickly said, "we need 20 tons of Concentrated Dark Matter or he'll die" however, Lick slam the doors shut, "Concentrated Dark Matter, that's what everybody talked about in class" "yeah, it's a special space fuel I've invented, allowing me to travel faster than anybody in the galaxy, the Zigerion scammers tried to get it off me for weeks, but this time they've brought you into it, now they're going to pay""what are we're going to do?" "we're going to scam the scammers Lincoln."

* * *

While Lick and Lincoln were getting ready to start their plan the scam the scammers, the real Lola and the simulated Lana were driving in their simulated toy car, "so where should we go Lana?" "well Lola Loud, we are going to the park" Lana said in the robotic tone, "the park? Why?" Lola asked, since she was in the driver seat, "to go through my like, mud, animals, poop outside" Lana smiled, "well sis, I don't like going to the park, and certainly don't like any of that." Lola said, but then Lana turn towards Lola with a queer smile, "also Lick Loud and Lincoln Loud is there" after Lana said this, she starts to glitch out for a second, however Lola didn't notice and didn't care where they're going, "okay fine." Lola said as she looked at the sidewalk where she saw an elderly person, a woman and a mailman, as the toy car pass them, each person said something, "slow down" "looking good" "my man"

Lola felt like today was very strange.

* * *

Lick and Lincoln went to the park, where there's a stage for a performance, and Lick decided to use this for her plan.

Both Lick and Lincoln are wearing clothes, their usual clothes, with Lincoln's orange shirt and blue pants and Lick's green shirt, white lab coat and blue pants. However, Lincoln was also wearing a red hat and a golden necklance while Lick rolled up her lab coat sleeves, revealing her green shirt sleeves, she also wore cool line glasses and headphones around her neck,

"you're ready Lincoln?" Lick said, getting prepared, however Lincoln was nervous, "I don't know about this" "don't be shtupid, it's nothing but a bunch of onesh and zeroesh out there, now let'sh do thish"

As the music starts playing, Lick and Lincoln came out of the stage, Lick notices something and speak up with the microphone on her hand, "well Lincoln, thish crowd sheemed tiny to me, we can't rap out latesht song: 'the formula for Concentrated Dark Matter' unlessh we have a bigger crowd Lincoln" "yeah, r- right Lick" with that a bigger audience appeared all cheering all excited. Lick felt happy about this that he starts making her own rap, since she had an interest with that kind of music.

 _Lick and Lincoln on the map_

 _You know that we would do a rap_

 _With sho much posshible opportunitiesh_

 _If you want that dark matter, then lishten to me_

"now everybody go hay oh!" everyone shouted "hay oh" "all the femalesh shay yeah" the girls shouted "yeah" "everyone with black hair do thish with your hand, everyone under thirty jump up and down"

With Lick's commands, whoever was whatever did what she said. And from that the people starts to glitch, "it'sh working Lincoln, now all the blue shirtsh gave a wave with shpin, all the green shirtsh shout lick loud in Shpanish in general then Chineshe in traditional, and whoever is Hishpanic that'sh shorter than five feet wiggle your index finger and jump in every zero point four shecondsh shquared"

All the commands starts to complicated the system that everything froze, this is the opportunity for Lick and Lincoln to run, "letsh go before the shimulation rebootsh!"

* * *

After the simulation froze, the toy car Lola and Lana was driving stopped and Lana was completely frozen, to this point, Lola suspects that something bad is going on, that's when she saw Lick and Lincoln running, _maybe it's something to do with them?_ She thought. She got off of the car and ran with Lick, "wait up, Lick what the heck is going on" she shouted, trying to catch up with her siblings, Lick turn back to her and notice that she wasn't part of the simulation, "were in the simulation" "what!?" Lola questioned with her eyes wide opened, "yeah usually in a shimulation worksh like a treadmill, ash the whole world will generate when we go forward and what'sh behind dishappearsh but when the shyshtem overloadsh we can get to…" Lick, Lincoln and Lola stopped to see the simulation room, while the simulation sides was still in blue colours from not fully being digitized. "…the edge" Lick said as they jumped off the simulation and start running though the spaceship.

Meanwhile in the command room, a Zigerion points out the obvious, "Princess Nebula, the humans have left the simulation" "good, just as planned" Nebula smiled and laughed, then everybody else laugh to join in.

"oh this is going to be a mind fu- "

 **And that's it for this part of L. Night Shaym-Aliens, which I know is basically M. Night Shaym-Aliens but in Loud house style, but I'm trying my best to change things, for example, the leader of the Zigerion scammers is Princess Nebula instead of Prince Nebulon, almost as a gender swap.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading this.**


	4. L Night Shaym-Aliens (part 2)

As Lick, Lincoln and Lola ran in the Zigerion spaceship, they came across the CPU compressor room, a place where Lick would scam the scammers. As Lick hack the doors, Lincoln was talking to Lola, catching up on what's going on, "after our rap, the simulation froze and that's when you found us running." Lincoln finished up the story. "so, if these 'Zigerions' are after Lisa-" "Lick!" Lick shouted, to remind Lola that she refers to be called by her nickname, "so if they are after Lick's science stuff, and tried to use you to tell them information, why did they take me?" "well shometimesh thoshe shtupid Zigerionsh abducted the wrong pershon or tend to abduct another lifeform. Why do you think thoshe conshpiraciesh of misshing cowsh occasionally shows up?" after Lick answer Lola question, she managed to hack the door and enter the CPU compressor room.

"Lincoln, Lola, grab ash many crystalsh ash you could," Lick said as she starts to grab some" Lola looked around the place saw the beauty of shining crystals, she stared at them speechless, only to think about what to do with the crystals, "oh my gosh, these would look so pretty with my dress" "theshe aren't for looksh Lola" Lick said, "theshe are compresshor crystalsh, thish ish what make the shimulatorsh working, now grab as many as you could."

Lola starts collecting some crystals, however Lick and Lincoln had already grabbed so many they had to hold them onto their shirts. "so, Lick, how did you managed to escape the first time with all of these crystals?" Lincoln asked.

Lick think back when she had to deal with the Zigerions, from the first time to the previous time, and if Lick would be honest in this situation, the solution would always be the same "well…"

*FLASHBACK*

"GET HER!" Princess Nebula shouted, but the Zigerion troopers only turned their faces away from the completely naked Lick who was carrying their compressor crystals, "ew! Put some clothes on!" one of the troopers said, feeling disgusted, "or what? You can't get me shuckas" she mocked as she went inside the escape pod and flew away.

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

With so many crystals, the three Louds ran towards the escape pods. There they find two Zigerion guards, Lick hide around the corner, then threw one of the massive amount of crystals for distraction, and it worked both guards check to see what's going on, that's when Lick and her siblings made her move, they rushed towards the escape pod and deploy.

"wow, never thought it would be easy" Lincoln spoke up, as the three rode the escape pod back to earth, "totesh malotesh, we got out of that shpaceship and thoshe Zigerion idiotsh hasn't have a clue to defeat me"

* * *

After a ride back to earth, they arrived at their house backyard, once the pod opened, the three walked inside and down to the lab basement, "I like to thank you guysh for helping, and I'm shorry to have you in with this whole Zigerion abduction," Lick said, knowing that Lincoln and Lola wouldn't like the experience, especially Lola, "I'm just glad that whole thing is over."

Lick smiled as she goes towards her safe, where she input her pass-code, but it denied, "huh, I thought I put the passh-code right" she tried but the same results happened.

But suddenly everything turned blue as the entire house and lab was just a simulation.

"Lick, what's going on?" Lola said in terror, looking around the place, "I don't think the whole thing ish over jusht yet." As the simulation stopped, the Zigerion scammers came into the room laughing on how they've fooled Lick, "oh my gosh Lick, I can't believe it, I mean you are in a simulation inside a simulation" the Zigerion leader laughed, "well, if it ishn't, Princessh Nebula, at leasht I didn't gave you the formula" Lick said, but Nebula only just laughed more, "oh Lick, we already know about Concentrated Dark Matter for a long time, but now we know the password to your safe, all of your secrets will now be ours," "not until I get home and change the combination you idiotsh" "that's why you're never going home, get them" Nebula commanded her troopers.

Lick knew this would happen, and know what she has to do, she pulled down her own pants and showed her naked legs. The Zigerion troopers looked away but then pressed something on their head that activated a shield on their eyes, Nebula activated hers. "nice try Lick, but we've learned your old tricks, our censored glasses will make sure we won't see your female parts."

Lick sighed as she turned back to ran towards the back door while pulling up her pants, with Lincoln and Lola following her.

* * *

The three Louds are being chased by the Zigerion scammers, they entered the species model room, where they use actual lifeforms to generate the simulation, the three were on the lower platform, and there was another platform above, Lick thought an idea and found a switch that would turn off gravity within the room, she pulled the leaver just when the Zigerion troopers were up to them, they all float upwards, however one of the guards managed to grab Lincoln's foot, Lick notices this and go right towards the trooper to attack, while hovering, she kicked the Zigerion in the face, forcing him to let go of Lincoln, "thanks Lick" Lincoln said, "don't mention it." At this point they were at the higher platform, Lick then goes towards the gravity switch that was on that platform and turn it off, this left Lincoln and Lola onto the platform while the remaining Zigerion trooper falls down to their death.

But it wasn't over, they left the room to run towards several room as more Zigerions were catching up to them, they went from the simulation testing, the simulation modelling and for some strange reason a replica of the Earth's moon.

They were at the docking deck, where several spaceships were at, Lick found one big ship that has a Zigerion guarding it, Lick ran towards the Zigerion and pushed him away, letting her, Lincoln and Lola to enter the ship. "Lincoln, Lola main the cannonsh" Lick said as she starts up the engines flying the spaceship out of the docking deck, one of the Zigerions tried to close the airlock but failed as the ship manged to get though just in time.

The spaceship the three Louds were in was about to escape but then more spaceships piloted by Zigerions were catching up to them, they fire their weapons trying to destroy the ship, "I guessh they do have Concentrated Dark matter after all" Lick figured out that Nebula was telling the truth, then Lincoln spoke up, "you know how to make it too right?" "uh yeah, we need Plutonic Quarksh, Ceshium, and a bottle of water." Lincoln ran at the back of the spaceship, finding the ingredients Lick had told him, as Lick rode the spaceship away from the other ships, Lincoln came back with Plutonic Quarks, Cesium and a bottle of water. "I got it Lick" "that'sh fasht" Lick said, without thought that a ship would that those materials, "okay, two partsh Plutonic Quarksh, one part Ceshium and shake the bucket" with those instructions, Lincoln did what Lick told him to do, "okay now pull the entire bottle into the bucket sho we can get out of here" but Lincoln didn't do that, in fact Lincoln does nothing, "come on Lincoln."

Suddenly the entire place went blue and digitalizing itself, as it turns out they were yet again in another simulation, "what?" Lola looked around, unsure about what she saw, then saw Lincoln glitching and turning blue, as it turns out Lincoln was just part of the simulation, "oh you got to be kidding me" Lick moaned, as she wasn't aware about her brother being part of the simulation.

The Zigerions once again came into the simulation room laughing once again, "oh my gosh Lick, I can't believe you can be so stupid" Nebula mocked, "you were in a simulation, inside a simulation, inside another giant simulation, we didn't know how to make Concentrated Dark Matter, but we do now! We do now sucka!"

"you simulated my brother's genitalia? You son of a bi- "Lick tried to tackle Nebula but then stopped by the Zigerion guards, "yeah, Kevin had to work real hard on that project" one of the Zigerion laughed, "I thought you're not going to tell anybody" Kevin, the Zigerion with the glasses spoken out, feeling embarrassed, "okay, now we got the recipe, I don't think we have to worry about you, take them to their shuttle, oh but before you do that..." Princess Nebula went towards Lick and taken a selfie, "oh look at you, you're wondering if you are in another simulation" she laughed, "are you Lick? Are you? You're not" she walked away, but then come back, "or are you?"

The Zigerion allow Lick and Lola leave the spaceship, having them use an escape pod to return to earth, Lick and Lola sat thinking about what happened, "hay Lola, shorry for bringing you into thish, the Zigerionsh just wanted me, I hope you can forgive me" Lola turned to see Lick, as she was still cross, "oh I can forgive you, but at least I know that my sister, the smartest Loud in the family, was outmatched by aliens" "at least that'sh what you think" Lick smiled, confusing Lola, "what do you mean by that?"

* * *

Back at the Zigerion spaceship, they all had an after party for getting one of Lick's space fuel. Princess Nebula was filling up their bucket with the instructions Lick told the simulated Lincoln, "okay two parts Plutonic Quarts, one part Cesium, oh and before we make this I want to let you guys know that we have a great crew and I love you and your families, okay now for the final ingredient" Princess Nebula said as she filled the entire bucket with water.

The next thing that happened, the entire Zigerion ship exploded. Killing everyone inside.

As Lick start drinking from her soda flask, Lola looked at the back of the pod, wondering hearing the explosion behind her, "what happened back there?" "I don't know, why don't you ashk the shmartest people in the univershe? oh wait, yo-o-o-o-ou can't, tha-a-a-ay blew up" Lick then pressed a button on the escape pod and then music start playing and Lick just humming to the music.

* * *

 **And there you have it, the second part of Lick and Lincoln, one in which Lola had to go through Lick's adventures, it wouldn't be just Lincoln that goes, but at least one of the sibling might have to follow as well. I'll be doing stuff like this in later chapters.**

 **I'll also be doing after credits, like this one:**

Later it was the middle of the night, Lincoln was asleep in his bed, until Lick came in completely soda-drunk, "hay Lic-Lincoln, how are you d-o-o-o-o ing, are you- you alright?" "Lick, how much soda did you drink" Lincoln asked, noticing her tiredness and the way she's acting, "I don't kn- know, maybe ten, or sho, but who caresh" "you know you can't drink soda at night" "I- I kno-o-ow, but I just like to sha-a-a-ay that you are a good brother Lincoln, yo- you know that right?" "okay Lick, can you just-"

But before Lincoln finished, Lick jumped onto him pulling a knife close to his neck, "are you a shimulation, are you- you are fake shimulation!" Lick shouted, as Lincoln was frightened, "what are you talking about- ""are you a shimulation?" "no Lick, I'm not" with that Lick dropped the knife, "oh- oh okay, I just thought- I just thought, you're a great brother" Lick said before collapsing onto the floor, being completely passed out from the soda drinking, leaving Lincoln terrified.

"what just happened? Is this life now? What a life…"

 **Hope you enjoyed this fanfiction, see you in the next one.**


	5. ME 6 (part 1)

Lick and Lincoln were being chased by a hideous monster inside a broken spaceship, "Lincoln, dishtract the Xenaleena" Lick shouted as she jumps inside a vent she spotted beforehand, leaving Lincoln alone and was chased by the monster, however Lincoln ended up at a dead end, with no exit and no escape, the only thing he can do is see the monster behind him, he watched it roared, then he covered his eyes knowing that this would be the end.

But then the monster screamed and collapsed, Lincoln looked when he saw a dead monster with a hole between the hideous eyes, and Lick on top of it, "go-o-o-od job Lincoln," she said as she inject something inside which sucked its blood into a jar, "the Xenaleena blood is incredibly valuable, shince it's hard to kill, thanksh for dishtracting it by the way" once the jar was full, Lick opened a portal and both Lick and Lincoln went from arriving back at the basement lab.

* * *

"okay, you might be wondering at this point?" Lincoln starts talking to the reader (aka you) "why do I keep going through adventures with my sister Lick? Well when you live in a house with ten sisters, it's hard to get some time for yourself, and after the accident, Lick wanted to spend time with me more often than any of my sisters" then Lick interrupted, "talking to the audience again?" Lick interrupted, of course being a genius, she knows that Lincoln would often break the fourth wall to make up summery about what's going on, it was her turn to shine, "yeah, do you want to talk to them?" "yeah, becaushe I got an important messhage to them that needsh to be sholved" Lick coughs while turn to face the presumed audience then told them her message.

"stop the loudcesht! Sheriously I mean I shee it though your fanficsh and shometimesh your art and it jusht bringsh a bad image to ush, sho shtop it! shtop it!"

"what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked, not understanding what Lick said, "doesn't concern you, anyway Lincoln I got to shell the Xenaleena blood" Lick changed the topic, "and then it would be shopping at the Hardware Galaware, come on Lincoln" "not so fast" suddenly when Lick was about to create a portal, she was stopped by her nine sisters, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana and Lilly, all of them angry at Lick. "what'sh wrong?" Lick asked, in confusion to why they were in her lab.

"your time with Lincoln, that's what's wrong" Lori speak for the group, "yeah, you had more time with Lincoln more than any of us" Lynn said, "you have him with your adventures every day" Lola said, "but what about us? we want to have some bro time" Luan said with a bad that made everyone groan, "guys you do realize I'm here-" Lincoln notices their conversation was about using him with their actives, but then was interrupted by Lynn, "not now Lincoln, anyway Lick, when would it be our turn? I need someone for my boxing training" "well I need him to for my tea party" Lola said, "but I need him to build the greatest mud slide" Lana said, "well I need him to open this pickle jar" Leni said while holding a lid tight pickle jar, "Shiblingsh! I can shee the problem, and I think I can sholve thish without shacrificing Lincoln in the processh, let me just get shomething" Lick said as she walked to her shelf of stuff to pick up a blue shaded box with a big blue button on the top.

"thish is a Meeseeks box, you just pressh this button-" Lick pressed the button then suddenly a tall skinny blue man appears out of nowhere, "I'm Mr Meeseek! Look at me!" "give them a requesht, Mr Meeseek, open Leni'sh shtupid jar" Lick commanded, "okay" Mr Meesseek replied then goes to open the pickle jar, "fill the request" Lick said as Mr Meeseek open the jar "all done!" it said, "then it shtop exishting" Lick finished before Mr Meeseek poofs from existence.

"woah, what happen to him?" Luna said wondering about the Meeseek, "it'sh fine they don't mind that," Lick said as she gave the box to Lana, "a box that summons people that can do stuff for you? Awesome" Lana said as she looked at the box, but then Lick noted one more thing, "yeah just make shure the requeshtsh are shimple, the-e-e-ey're not godsh"

With that everyone wanted to try out the box, so they would do that upstairs.

Back with Lick and Lincoln, Lick was pleased that she found a way to make sure she would have Lincoln for herself, "okay Lincoln, let'sh have ourshelvesh an intergalactic shopping shpree" Lick said as she opened the portal and entered it with Lincoln following behind.

* * *

Back at the Loud house dining room, everyone was looking at the Meeseek box, each and every one was thinking of possible requests they can have with Mr Meeseeks, the possibilities are endless, "okay, Lick told us that we have to make ourselves simple and not complicated so- "but then Luna pressed a button, "I'm Mr Meeseek!" the Meeseek said, "play in my band" Luna requested, "okay" it said as the Meeseek followed Luna.

then everyone else starts pressing the button one by one, "make a list of the best funny jokes" "be my boxing partner for my boxing training" "help me do a retrial" "make me the greatest mud slide I ever seen" "be my butler for my tea party" "gag ga go, poo poo"

Everyone has managed to get their own Mr Meeseek and gave them requests, all except from Lori and Leni, however Leni walked away from the box, Lori was curious about this, "aren't you going to make a request?" Lori asked, "oh no" Leni turned around to see Lori, "these pickles are all I wanted" then she taken a bite out of one of the pickles then spat it out, "ew, that taste gross" Leni said, talking about the taste of the pickle, then she goes towards the box and press the button summoning another Mr Meeseek, "I'm Mr Meeseek! look at me!" Leni showed the Meeseeks the pickle jar then commanded a request, "make these pickles taste better" "yes-sery!" the Meeseek said grabbing the jar then heading to the kitchen, "wow, these Meeseeks are very helpful" Leni smiled that lead Lori to facepalm.

"okay if no one going to make this sensible, I guess it's up to me" Lori said as she pressed the button, "I'm Mr Meeseeks" "Mr Meeseeks, I would like to take two strokes off my golf game" Lori requested, "ohhhh, caaaaan doooooo!" the Meeseeks said, liking the request.

Lori smiled, "nailed it."

* * *

Back with Lick and Lincoln, they arrived at a huge warehouse shop called the Hardware Galaware, where all sorts of strange things are on for sale, from bleep moots to plumzacks, the place got it all.

Lick was there to exchange the Xenaleena blood for cash, in which she would use to spend on equipment, Lincoln was there also who hast to follow her around while she does her own thing, but the conversation earlier made him think, why does he spend more time with Lick than everyone else? "hay Lick, out of everyone else in your family, why do you choose me?" Lincoln finally asked the question as they waited in line for trading, Lick looked at Lincoln and better answer his question, "well becaushe I've became more shmart than before, my brainwavesh had altered to make it vishable on radar, for me to hide it, I musht shtand with shomeone with imbecilic brainwavesh that make mine invishable, all of my shiblingsh, you incuded hash the brainwavesh complicity, but I prefer to have yoursh" Lick had explained, "wait did you say imbecilic brainwaves?" Lincoln questioned, as he knew what that word meant, it means Lick was calling him an imbecile.

But before Lick would answer any more questions, she was next in line to trade, in front of them was a grey, skinny humanoid figure behind the counter, he had one eye at the right, as the presumed left eye was covered with a red gem, the figure was wearing a brown trenchcoat and a black tie, "ah, humans, never thought your kind had reached the first level" the figure smiled with a creepy voice, "well keep thinking, becaushe our shpeciesh are way behind from firsht level, I'm here becaushe I'm shmart" Lick added "very well, my name is Wayne Ruby" he introduced himself as he touch his fingers with his own fingers, "now what do you have for the Hardware?" Lick smiled as she brought out the jar full of blood.

"blood from a fully grown Xenaleena" Lick claimed, Wayne looked at the jar interested to what it was, "interesting" he said in a long creepy voice, examining every bit of the essence, "so you managed to kill one of the Xenaleena, I thought it would take five hundred brave warriors to take down one of those creatures, and that when they are in their youth," Wayne said,

"sho, what are you going to give me for it?" Lick said, wonder how much it would be worth" Wayne Ruby looked at the smart girl, "I'll give you sixty-five hundred blemflarcks for the entire jar… but if you want more, then I got a simple task you could handle" Lick heard that offer, and was very interested, the current price was nice but if she gets more then she would afford more equipment and tools for her studies, "I'm listening" the gem eyed grey man came closer to the smart girl and told her his offer.

"if you managed to collect Xenaleena blood, then I maybe you can take out a certain person who rampages the store, we've been getting rid of him for a while and I need a professional to take it out" "you're not seriously telling us to kill a monster?" Lincoln spoke up, hearing the conversation, "oh yes" Wayne smiled, "if you managed to kill the creature not only I'll give you twenty-five thousand extra but I'll throw in a disarnarage charge connector"

"well with that, we would have ourshelvesh a deal" Lick said as she sakes the alien's hand to make the deal. "what!" Lincoln shouted

 **Lick and Lincoln are going to hunt another creature at Hardware Galaware, and rest of the siblings are using Mr Meeseeks to do thing they like, what can go possibly wrong?**

 **Find out in part 2 of this episode…**


	6. ME 6 (part 2)

Lori and the Meeseek were at the golf course, Lori was holding the golf club trying to hit the ball for two stokes, she swings but failed, "Lori, remember to square your shoulders" Mr Meeseek said as Lori start to get annoyed by the blue figure, she tried to swing again but she didn't hit the floor but hit the dirt with her club, "don't worry, I'm Mr Meeseek! Look at me!" Lori sigh, knowing that she might not want to try two strokes, but then the Meeseek spoke once again, "try to keep your head down as you swing" Lori was stressed enough to throw her club in the air in frustration, "okay what do I have to do? Keep my head down or square my shoulders?" "well it's both, but most importantly, you got to relax" after some breaths, Lori decided to give up, "I don't think this would work out, I give up" Mr Meeseek was surprised to that statement and attempt to tell her why she can't give up, "I'm sorry to say it, but that's not how it works, I'm Mr Meeseek, I have to fulfil my request so I can go away, look at me!" "well you better stay, but like it or not, I suck" Lori responded.

"No no no, I'm the one who sucks" it shouted before pressing the Meeseek box, then another Meeseek came out, "I'm Mr Meeseek! Look at me!" "Hi Mr Meeseek, I'm Mr Meeseek, look at me! Can you help me help Lori get two strokes off her golf game?" "ooooohh caaaan doooo, look at me! Is she keeping her shoulder squared?" "oh, she's trying"

Lori sighed from all of this, "I wonder how everyone else is doing with their Meeseeks"

* * *

Luna made a rock and roll song with her as the lead guitar and Mr Meeseek as the drums, they rocked so hard that they managed to record a great song called 'Look at Me' and with that, Luna's Meeseek disappears.

* * *

Luan looked at her joke book that Mr Meeseek made and she smiled at every joke, some classic while other are new, she loved how the Meeseek thought of, "thank you very much, I hope I can Meeseek you out some time" Luan made a bad pun but the Meeseek laughed at it than disappears.

* * *

Lynn was having a great time, she used boxing to punched the Meeseek, while following the rules and gain experience with several methods for boxing, in their last match, Lynn punched the Meeseek right in the face and was knocked out, once the count was out, Mr Meeseek disappears.

* * *

Lucy was at her the table with a purple cover and a crystal ball, she attempts to make a retiral to see the miserable future, she made this performance by holding Mr Meeseek's hand and say random words, once something happened (when it seems nothing happened), all Lucy said "wicked" without a smile or a higher tone, after the retiral the Meeseek disappears.

* * *

Lola had a tea party with her stuffed animals and Mr Meeseek as the butler, "Look at me!" Mr Meeseek said in a posh voice, "do you want more sandwiches?" Lola was sipping on her cup when she heard this she stopped and look at the Meeseek, "why yes, thank you Mr Meeseek" she said as she grabs another sandwich for her tea party.

After the tea party Lola felt relaxed and the Meeseek disappears.

* * *

Lana was outside, being amazed for the work Mr Meeseek had done for her, the greatest mudslide of all time, it was taller than her house and muddier than before, Lana went at the top and slide right down, having great fun with being muddy.

Once she reached at the bottom, she found her Meeseek "I'm Mr Meeseek! Look at me! Did I've done a good job?" it said, then Lana shouted, "heck yeah, that was the greatest muddiest slide ever!" and with that the Meeseek disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile with Lick and Lincoln walked all around the place, Lick had collect several and weird products, "you know, I would like to thank you Lincoln, for being here you know" Lick talked to Lincoln as she had nothing else to do but have an awkward stroll, and she doesn't want an awkward stroll. That when Lincoln brought something up, "um Lick, so I want to talk more about my brainwaves" "yeah, what about it?" "you told me my brain is stupid" "no I shaid that your brain ish imbecilic" "I know it means stupid Lick, I'm not dumb" "well I wish you were" Lincoln was shocked to hear, "what do you mean by that?"

But before Lick could explained, the monster came out of nowhere rampaging the store, the monster was humanoid but larger and have four arms, it was blue and had a weird green mouth with two purple and yellow eyes on each side like a raptor, it attacked the innocent alien customers and rip one of them in half.

"that'sh our que" Lick said as she starts chasing the monster.

* * *

Lori returned to the Loud House with her Mr Meeseek, or rather 5 more Meeseeks, in which were made by the original Meeseek, Lori was very tired at the golf corse she decided to head back home, however the Meeseeks still need her to get a golf stroke.

"Okay let's resume, look at me!" one of the Meeseek said as they continued their request, "sound great, just let me freshen up" Lori said as she goes ahead to the kitchen.

Lori enters the kitchen to get something to drink after a rough day, that where she finds Leni eating pickles, "hay Lori, how's your Meeseek?" she asked, "really hard, I wonder how your Meeseek is doing" "oh he went hours ago, he made these pickles taste really great" Leni said as she resume eating her better taste pickles, "you can't be serious right now?" Lori said as she realized Leni's ridiculous request was completed before Lori's simple request, "yeah, the nice blue man dipped these pickles with food paint."

Then a Meeseek came into the room, "uh, Lori can we continue with the task at hand, Meeseeks shouldn't live this long, it's getting weird," Lori sighed as she went back in the main room to resume her task.

* * *

Lick and Lincoln had been in circles, from chasing the monster to being chased by the monster and yet they haven't killed the monster, Lincoln was almost out of breath, same goes with Lick, "okay…" Lincon started, "maybe…. We can…. Just leave the monster alone?" "I don't… know Lincoln, thish monshter is terroishing the place" "well you are the one who agree to kill it, I really don't know why am I here, oh wait I think I know it's because you need my brainwaves because I'm stupid" "don't be an idiot Lincoln-" "but that's what you think Lick, you think that I'm stupid enough to follow your adventures"

Suddenly the monster appears once again roaring once more, but then was interrupted by Lincoln, "one minute creature" Lincoln said, leaving the monster confused, "okay Lincoln, you're right, you are stupid, you have brainwavesh that would hide mine, but there'sh a good reashon why you are here" "and what is that?" Lick then grab on Lincoln hair and rip part of it off, "ow, why did you that for?" Lincoln said as lick then threw the hair onto the monster in which melts it, from this, the monster melts down and dies, "becaushe these sloppyshop knobs hash been deshtroying stupidly large shops for generationsh, I have you came along becaushe these creaturesh can shomewhat die from white hair, just like yoursh" Lick explained.

Lincoln looks at the melted monster, really don't know what's going on oh how that monster can melt from his hair, "I really don't know" "here'sh shome advice Lincoln, don't think about it, now letsh finish out shopping" Lick said as she pushed her trolley full of stuff

Hours has passed and Lori can't hit the ball from a swing. "don't worry Lori, just choke up on the club" Lori begins to be angry at her Meeseeks, "well what is it? Do I choke up for follow through?" "oh, we've been over this, you have to do both" Meeseeks starts to instruct Lori, "this is more stressful for us as it is for you" "don't tell me that, that would give me pressure" "just try to relax" then Lori gone up to one of the Meeseeks and poke the golf club at them, "you try to relax, have you tried to relax, it's literally a paradox!"

Then Lori's phone start to ring, "hold on a minute" Lori said as she picked up her mobile phone, "hello?" "Babe, where are you? I thought we would be having a date for our five-month anniversary" Lori was shocked, she completely forgot about her date with Bobby, "oh my gosh, I'll be there, sorry if I'll be late" she hangs up and start going, "where are you going?" one of the Meeseeks said, "I got a five-month anniversary tonight, so as for now, my golf swing is much of your problem than mine" she said as she closes the door to head to her date.

Silence was in the room, until one of the Meeseeks shouted, "I can't take it anymore! I just want to die!" "why did you route me into this?" "because he route me into this" "well that guy route me into this" "well he route me into this…." "what are you guys talking about?" Leni interfered as all the Meeseeks looked at her, "your sister is making us live, I'm Mr Meeseek, look at me" "so what, living is great" "for you that is, but living is hell for us, we can't age, we can't get sick, we can't get killed" the Meeseek who said this thought of an idea, the Meeseek started laughing madly, then turned to face all of the Meeseeks, "I got a perfect soloution for this problem Look at me! We all know she can't get the job done, but why don't we?" the Meeseeks looked at each other confused, "when we kill her!" then all of the Meeseeks cheered towards that idea then each and every one of them ran outside leaving Leni behind, "uh oh" she realized what she had done.

* * *

Later on, Lori arrived at the food place the couple agreed to date in, she meets Bobby inside as she rushed and sat on the opposite chair, "hello boo boo bear, sorry I'm late, I was busy playing golf and all" "it's alright" Bobby accepted Lori's apology, "what do you mean you were busy playing golf? Was there a late tournament?"

For such time, Lori had kept something for a secret, no one actually seen her played golf before and she had interest with golf, there's a good reason for this, but in order to tell her story, she must tell her boyfriend the truth.

"listen boo boo bear, do you mind you keep this a secret?" "anything babe"

But before Lori could confess, the army of Mr Meeseeks crashed into the place and start shooting with guns, Lori and Bobby was jumped, they ran away into the food place kitchen, before any of the Meeseeks could get them, they locked themselves in the freezer.

Lori's phone rang, she called to hear Leni, "hi Lori, just like letting you know, the blue men are going to kill you" Lori was crossed to hear this, _isn't it obvious?_ she thought when she hangs up.

* * *

Once Lick and Lincoln left the Hardware Galaware, they arrived at Lick's lab with all of her brought items, especially with her reason to kill the monster, "thish ish amazing, with thish disharnarage charge connector, I can create my own Ironic Defibulizer" she stated as she starts to place all the stuff onto the basement floor.

Once everything is settled, Lick brought out her pin board and gotten a piece of paper she was looking for, she had pin many papers on several boards, since she wasn't allowed to write on walls, she then give the paper to Lincoln, "what's this?" Lincoln asked, "the reason I bring you out for adventures:

Lick showed Lincoln a chart of the best candidate to join her with her adventures, he was very surprised at the chart, it wasn't because of his brainwaves, in fact according to the chart, he was the third dumbest person on the chart, with obviously Leni being the first, but it also showed that he was the most confident and wouldn't annoy Lick, based on the chart, Lick choose Lincoln as the best candidate, "I hope you can undershtand" Lick said with her hands on her back, feeling a bit embarrassed, "don't worry, this actually help me" Lincoln replied, which brought Lick with a smile, "okay, good now letsh shee how much damage the shiblingsh made with the Meeseeks" Lick said as she walked upstairs, but then stop from Lincoln's question, "why do you assume they would make damages," "becaushe jusht like what the chart shaysh, you can make the leasht damage" Lick smiled as she walked up stairs with Lincoln following.

* * *

Lori and Bobby was trapped in a freezer with many Meeseeks looking at the door, they brought out all of the other customer and staff and held them hostage, "okay Lori, you had enough time, this is what happens if a request isn't fulfilled" the Meeseek with a gun said, "okay fine, I'll coke up, I'll follow through" "oh we are passed that Lori, now if you don't come out we will shoot these hostages, you don't want them to die, do you?"

Lori begin with tears, she was afraid, she starts to regret such a hard task, she didn't know what to do and all she can do is talk about what she has done, "this is all my fault, I shouldn't have used Lick's stupid Meeseek box, if I was great at golf, I could have literally made that stroke, now people are going to die because of me, I am I bad at golf?" Bobby heard all this, felt pity for his girlfriend, but it was his time to shine, and so goes with Lori, Bobby taken a pole he found in the freezer and then told Lori to stand up, she did so confused to what he was doing, "Lori, straighten your back, bend your knees, square your shoulders and take a deep breath, Lori followed the instruction to what Bobby said, the he came near Lori to whisper "I love you"

That gave lori the confidence to go out and show the Meeseeks that she can do a two stroke, she placed an onion on the floor and did what Bobby told her to do back at the freezer, she lifted her pole and take a swing, the ball lifted over the Meeseeks and landed inside a pot. All of the Meeseeks were surprised and cheered that Lori made a stroke swing, "what the hell is going on" said one of the hostages, then suddenly all the Meeseeks disappears.

* * *

"so, all this time, you wasn't good at golf?" Bobby asked Lori as they walked back home, "yeah, I would lie that I'm great at it, it's just sometimes I want to be good at something and all I'm good at is yelling and being with you" Lori confessed, as they arrived at the front of the Loud house, "well if you want, I can teach you," "that sounds great" Lori smiled.

Lori opens the door to find Lick and Lincoln watching TV, "sho tell me Lincoln, you watch this hbecaushe shome guy catchesh fake ghoshtsh?" Lick questioned the latest episode of ARRGH! "how do you know it's fake?" Lincoln question, "well the fake shlime and the shound effectsh givesh it away, oh hey Lori" Lick looked at a mad Lori who blames her for giving her a Meeseek box, "do you know what I've been through, your Meeseeks almost killed me!" Lick wasn't surprised from this reaction, "I told you to make your requesht simple" "all I requested is two strokes off my golf game"

"well it'sh not my fault you shuck at golf" Lick said as she resumes Lincoln's favourite show which left a furious Lori marching upstairs.

Lincoln sighed and gave Lick five dollars, "told you" Lick smiled.


	7. Defibulizer Incident (part 1)

**Just saying, this part of Lick and Lincoln is based on my Lick Loud AU comic with the same name, the only difference is that we are going to see what Lincoln was doing during the entire thing**

Down in the Loud house basement, Lick was working on a project, a device called an Ironic Defibulizer, she built the entire device, the only thing she has to do to complete the project is to turn a screw three times.

"okay I got one shcrew turned" she said as she turned the screwdriver "and two shcrew turned" she turned again "and…" she turned a screw once more "…three shcrew turned" she has finally completed the Ironic Defibulizer.

"Now that'sh done, I can do more shcience shtuff" Lick said as she walked away from the device towards another table where she would resume her work.

As that happens, Lana and her pet rat, Bitey enters the basement, "Bitey!" Lana shouted as she was chasing her rat downstairs then managed to grab it near the Ironic Defibulizer, "Bitey, you can't be down here, Lisa is doing her experiments" she talked to the rat she's holding, "and I don't want you to be one of her test sub-"

But before she could finish, a sudden explosion blew up from the Ironic Defibulizer, it was lethal and Lana was standing near it when it blew up, where Lick was she was surprised to hear the explosion, "uh oh" she worried before turning around to see her sister, or what remains of her sister.

Lick looked at Lana and her status, Lana's damaged was very bad, several blood spots all around her, especially her face, a broken bone on her right arm and her right ear was gone from the explosion, Lick looked at her now dead eyes still opened her opened mouth as it was a terrible thing to see, "oh thish ish not good…"

* * *

Sometime later Lincoln notices something from Lick's lab and decided to investigate, "Lick? what's going on? I heard a big explosion, are you all-" when Lincoln went downstairs he saw a horrifying picture he wouldn't expect to see, he saw Lick dragging a completely dead Lana, the look of Lana was horrible to see, "OH MY GEEZING GOSH!" Lincoln shouted, "what have you DONE!?" Lick looked up at the staircase to find Lincoln reacting to this scene, "I (burp) I did nothing, Lana was being an idiot near my dangeroush machinesh" Lick responded to the situation, as she kept on dragging Lana, "what happened?" "no time to explain, I want you to do a little favor for me, and do not tell anyone."

Lick dropped Lana onto the blooded floor then used a hacksaw to cut Lana's right arm with the broken bone, while doing this, Lincoln vomited to see something like this, for Lincoln he has no idea how to react, what would his parents think of this? What would the other sisters think of this? heck what would Lola, Lana's very own twin would react to her own death? Lick would be committed for murder, and just seeing this is yet again very horrifying.

Once the entire limb was cut, Lick then threw the severed arm in a big black trash bag and then stuff Lana's corpse inside the bag, then she gave the bag to Lincoln.

once given Lincoln regret opening the bag to see what remains of Lana, "I want you to take your shister c-o-o-o-o-orpshe, and get rid of it, leave no evidence" Lick instructed as she was setting up her supercomputer laptop she made "oh and you might think this would solve the entire problem? Lana is dead!" Lincoln argued as Lick gotten herself a headset device she was about to put it on then she told Lincoln, "don't worry about that, Lincoln, I'll sholve that problem, just worry about burying Lana, or throwing her in a river or whatever cliched waysh to get rid of a body" then Lick put on her headset.

Lincoln felt sorry for Lana for her death, but when he thought about it, it's not just Lick who would take the blame, he's holding the trash bag, he had witnessed the aftermath of Lana's death and like it or not, he was part of this crime. With that, Lincoln has to set out for the task Lick gave him.

* * *

Lincoln walked back upstairs carrying a trash bag with her dead sister in it, he was about to go through the backyard but was stopped by Lynn, "hay Lincoln, do you know what day it is?" she asked, Lincoln placed the trash bag behind him, with a guilty smile, "there is nothing wrong here" he lied, "well at least you got a trash bag" "wait what are you talking about?" then Lynn walked towards the sink where Lincoln see Luan and Lucy cleaning up the dishes, from that Lincoln realized today was chore day.

"oh yeah, it's chore day, forgotten about that, but didn't Lick created a bill paying machine and a quick garbage recycler for me?" "don't remind us about it" Lucy said as they remember that lick created two machines that would do hers and Lincoln's chores for them so they can go out for adventures.

"apparently your chore solver had malfunction after picking up sticky gum in Lana's room" "yeah, the garbage recycler is doing a _rubbish_ job" Luan made a horrible pun, "speaking of Lana, have you seen her?" Lincoln was eyes opened from hearing that, "well-" but before Lincoln could speak, Lynn grabs onto the trash bag Lincoln was holding opened it and place all the kitchen's garbage inside, without looking what's inside, then give the bag to Lincoln, it was just luck that Lynn didn't see what's inside otherwise she would be terrified, but now the problem is the bag that has Lana inside is covered with garbage, "you know what, forget it, I guess she's just cleaning after the pets, just do your chore" Lynn said, then Lincoln left the kitchen

* * *

Lincoln was in the main room, Lincoln takes a few breaths before talking to the reader, "okay, today is chore day, I have to clean up the garbage and get rid of you know who inside this bag, I am in serious trouble guys, I hope it doesn't get any worse…"

Just as Lincoln was about to leave at the front door, Lola comes in from the stairs shouting at her brother "dang it, always at the last second" Lincoln sighed as he turned around to see an angry Lola, "Lincoln, I have made all of the beds but I can still see garbage all over the place, now move your butt up there and clean it all up!" Lola commanded as if she was the boss of the house, "okay I can do that, but let me just- ""no, use that trash bag, it still can be full" Lincoln sighed once again and move upstairs to clean up the rooms.

* * *

Lori was doing her chore for chore day, which is doing a laundry, which is the second easiest job in all of the chores (first being Lick's chore since she doesn't have to do any work). She walked down in the basement where the washing machine would be at, even though Lick uses the room as her personal lab, the usual stuff such as the laundry machine was still down there.

Lori holding a big pile of washing came downstairs to see no one around, but it seems something bad had happened, as there was a lot of blood puddles and remains of an explosion, "eh, I guess Lisa is doing something I don't want to know, doesn't bother me" Lori ignored the bad stuff and continue to put the clothes in the washing machine.

* * *

Lincoln finished up cleaning up almost all of the rooms by putting the garbage in the bag, the only place left is Lick and Lilly's room, before the accident, Lisa's space was simple, with a bed a desk with chemicals, a shelf with books, some posters and a chalkboard, but now it was a complete mess, with several papers pinned on the walls, Lick's lab had spilled drinks and several other stuff, and while the chalkboard was moved towards the basement, it was replaced by Lick's personal fridge where she put her soda drinks and alien food she brought during their adventures, the only thing is the same is the bed.

While Lick's place is a mess, Lincoln could clean it up for her, but last time he did that Lick was furious that she went to the trashcan to retrieve all of her garbage to bring it all back, so no point cleaning this section of the room, but Lilly has some things to throw away.

As Lincoln start putting the stuff in the trash bag with Lana in it, a English robotic voice talked to him, "hello mister Lincoln, cleaning up the mess once again?" Lincoln turned around to see the machine that does Lick's chores, the bill paying machine, a green robot with a square body a, rectangular head and arms that sorts out the paper bills, "yeah, but it's completely in a worse situation" Lincoln said to the machine, hoping that it could understand, "let me guess, gum?" "no, there is something inside that I don't want to show anyone- "

Lincoln looked inside the bag and was terrified to what he sees, he scream "holy gosh geez!" Lincoln let go of the bag revealing Lana's corpse was in the worse condition, garbage was all over her body, her skin was more greener and her eyes wasn't even the best, but much the worst, Lincoln was used to Lana covered in mud, but a dead Lana smudged with trash all over her is a worse sight to see, before the bill paying machine turned around, Lincoln grabbed on the trash bag once more, covering the corpse.

"okay how do I solve this" Lincoln looked at the reader, "I know I need to clean the mess up, but with Lola around it wouldn't be possible for me to make a break for it, I'm just surprised I've lasted this long, and this bag is big enough to hold all the garbage and you know who, I just need to be fast."

"mister Lincoln, do you don't mind I speak to miss Lola, I may have think that she has been spending more than she think" the bill paying machine said, which gave Lincoln an idea.

 **So Lana is dead and Lincoln has to get rid of her dead body… that's something you might not want to see… but there is of course worse things than this and Lick has done much worse, but instead of those worse things we got this, hope you like it and see you in the next chapter…**


	8. Defibulizer Incident (part 2)

Lincoln takes a peek at the hallway to see Lola walking, he knows if he goes outside she would either take a look at the bag in the worst case scenario, or let him be, which is the best case scenario, but Lincoln wouldn't take that risk, Lincoln looks at the machine and told him about Lola, "bill paying machine, you said Lola might be overspending, well she is at the hallway," Lincoln said, then the machine start rolling towards the door right past Lincoln then came up to Lola,

"excuse me miss Lola" the machine started, Lola was of course, was not happy just like every sister when they look at the machines Lick built so she wouldn't do chores, "yes, what is it?" "well I have notice a bill that claims a 350 dollars' worth of crystals jewellery, I would expect that would be from you" the machine then went on talking about bills which distracts the 6-year-old, giving Lick the chance to sneak his way downstairs.

"I don't know why you always think that I'm the one responsible for the expensive" Lola argues with the bill paying machine "let me remind you that the Loud family has a tight budget, do you know how many bills I have to sort out?" "well it is your purpose to pay bills, you bucket of bolts" "well miss Lola, I calculated with my superb calculation programming that you are a total- "

Lincoln managed to sneak out before the argument becomes a bigger problem, as went downstairs open the door and he stepped out of the house, he heard Lola shouted furiously "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

Lincoln closed the door but as he turnaround from the door, Lucy shows up right in front of him, scarring Lincoln but still holding the trash bag, "Lucy, I don't have time- ""I have sensed a spirit was decreased today" Lucy quickly said in her depressing tone, which left Lincoln in shock, "why do you mean by that?" he asked, hoping Lucky doesn't know, but she was suspicious when she said, "a person nearby had died recently, their spirit roans around the house, I have yet to identify who" from this, Lucy knows someone died, but she didn't know it was Lana, Lincoln just hopes that her goth interests are true, "okay" Lincoln smiled trying to not give anything out, "hey Lucy, do you mind if I could use your grave digging shovel? It's because I might have spilled some trash and it's too gross to pick it up with hands, if you can catch my drift" Lucy looked at Lincoln, without any changes of her face, just a stare until she said her answer, "fine, not making graves today anyway, the shovel is up in my room"

Lincoln sighed deeply knowing that he has to get upstairs once again with the trash bag filled with garbage and a dead Lana, and have to make sure no one notices, especially Lola, Lincoln renters the Loud house to get Lucy's shovel.

* * *

Lori's chore had finished, all the laundry was done and all Lori has to do is carry it all back upstairs. About time for her to leave, just looking at the blood made her think of what Lick had done downstairs, she mostly had been bringing weird alien like creatures and do experiments downstairs, which made Lori wonder what alien Lick brought down here to make this mess.

Lori didn't want to think about it, and she doesn't have to, so she put all the laundry in the basket and walked upstairs, not noticing a ripped-up hat Lana was wearing from the explosion.

* * *

Lincoln walked upstairs and looked around the hallway, there he saw Lola and the Bill paying machine, still arguing at each other, "so Miss Lola, do you agree that we need to make sacrifices" "no! you are not touching any of my stuff!" Lola shouted at the machine "but do you know why the budget is so low?" "I don't know? maybe most of it being spent for Lick's stupid inventions such as yourself," while they argue, Lincoln sneaked his way inside Lucy and Lynn's room and gotten hold of the shovel, he rushed back out in the hallway, but was caught by Lola, "Lincoln!" she shouted at him, "what are you doing with that shovel?" she pointed out Lucy's shovel Lincoln was holding while still holding the trash bag, Lincoln has to make an excuse, "well... Um…. I need to use this to clean up the mess I've spilled" Lola was crossed, but brought the lie, "alright fine, you are such a messy boy, just like Lana, where is she by the way?"

Lincoln stutters, trying to make something up, when in truth, Lana died in an explosion from one of Lick's experiments and her corpse was in an garbage bag in which Lincoln was currently holding, "I guess you don't know, fine if you need me, I'll be busy" Lola said before as she walk towards her room, "wait a minute Miss Lola, we haven't discuss our payments" the bill paying machine said as it followed Lola, "oh shut up!" she shouted.

* * *

Very much later Lincoln managed to get a shovel and carry the trash bag out of the house without any of the sisters knowing, he dragged the bag all the way to the deepest part of the woods, there he has to do something he never thought he would do.

Bury his sister.

He starts shoveling up dirt to create a criminating grave for Lana, as he digs a piece of dirt one by the other, Lincoln teared up knowing what he was doing.

Once the grave was made, Lincoln then open the bag and spill it out so Lana can get out of the bag, looking at the corpse was horrifying dirt was everywhere, from the shoes to the overalls, even her cold left eye was an image Lincoln didn't want to see, her skin was green and the blood rotted in a darker tone, Lincoln shaken and take a deep breath but struggle breathing, he moved her corpse into the grave then her separated hand with her that Lick cut off earlier.

With Lana's corpse in the grave, Lincoln starts covering the grave, Lana doesn't deserve this, she could have gotten a better life than this, to be killed so sudden and such a way, maybe if Lisa didn't become so uncaring for her sisters, none of this would happen, and he has to be the one to cover the evidence, he just hope nobody would find her corpse.

Once the grave is covered, Lincoln looked at the grave, he kneels down looking at the grave, sobbing at what he has done, what Lick has done, he didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve this, all that's left is to try and cover this once and for all, according to Lick, she would deal with the rest, Lincoln wonder how she would do that?

* * *

Lincoln returned back at the Loud house and walked down at the basement, crying at what he has done, "okay I'm back" he said, still sad at his loss "I don't know how I'll cope after burying my sis-"

"oh hey Linc" a sudden alive Lana said as she walked up the basement, Lincoln looked at her, he was very surprised, one minute she was dead the next she was right here alive and well.

 _What the heck?_ Lincoln thought, speechless to what he had witnessed.

Lincoln went downstairs to see Lick drinking from her flask of soda, he has so many questions, "uh Lick? how come Lana is okay? did you clone her?" many possible ideas Lincoln could think of, but cloning isn't the right answer, Lick turned to face her brother and filled the gap of the mystery, "better, I found a reality where I died from the exploshion inshtead of Lana and that vershion of Lana witnesshed it, when I arrived, I convinced her that she would be reshponsheable for the exploshion unlessh she ret-u-r-r-rn to my reality and here she is now, she'sh not shkiping a beat."

Lick must be out of her mind, their own Lana died and based on her explanation, she gotten this Lana from a reality where Lick died, which means there is a Loud family without a Lisa and a Lana, as she has basically abducted this Lana from her own world, Lincoln has to question this action, "but what about OUR Lana and everyone from that reality?" but Lick gave a quick response, "what about a reality where you have a crush on your shishters? the anshwer ish to not think about it" then Lick grab a mop and bucket and gave another to Lincoln, "now the next tashk, clean thish sh*t up."

* * *

By the time Lick and Lincoln clean the last remains of Lana, it was dinner time, everyone was happy for today, even with ups and downs, it was a decent day, but Lincoln was traumatized from the experience, as Lick and Lincoln walked into the kitchen towards the kiddie table, Lincoln had a frozen facial stare, baring to cope anything about the day.

He looked around, Lola eating her meal, same with Lucy and Lilly while Lick just doesn't care and eat the meal as well, then there's Lana same as everyone eating her own meal, but the problem is, Lincoln saw her dead, just to see her alive scares him, and nobody else will ever know, nobody but Lick and Lincoln would know that Lana is actually another version of their original Lana from a different timeline.

Everything Lincoln knew will change for him, the only way he can get through this is what Lick said earlier;

"don't think about it"

 **Oh my gosh, so for now on in this fanfic Lana will not be the original Lana, but rather a Lana from another reality, how would you feel if you know that your sister is no longer your sister? It will mess you up.**

 **But this is Lick and Lincoln, more messed up thing will come in the future…**


	9. Needful of Curses (part 1)

Lori had to drive the vanzilla towards the cinema, where she has to take the younger siblings to watch a movie about bricks and ninjas, Lola, Lana and Lincoln were excited to see it, "oh man, I can't wait to see the LEGO Ninjago Movie" Lincoln said, however Lucy and Lick wasn't happy to come along, but they have to, "yeah, watching CGI that looksh like shtop motion animation with poorly choshen voice actorsh would be amazing," Lick said in a sarcastic tone, "what do you mean by that? The previous Lego movies were cool why wouldn't this be cool?" Lana asked, "because it more boring ash Lucy other there" Lick pointed out Lucy who was looking out at the window, being sad as always.

"well you don't have to worry about that yet, I have to first get something at my intern job" Lori said from the driver seat, Lick chuckled, "well that'sh a relief." Lincoln notice what Lori said and was interested, "wait I didn't know you have an intern job" "yeah, I gotten one at Needful Things a couple of days ago."

* * *

The van stopped at the side of a small wooden old shop, there was a sign that says 'Needful Things' everyone looked at the place and was interested, when Lori gotten out of the car, so did everyone, as they want to take a look inside the store.

Everyone looked around the place, it's small but was filled with several things, some strange some common, but each item doesn't match the same theme, then there was a man, who wore a posh suit, white gloves and a top hat, he had a weird mustache and a goatee. "welcome back Lori" he said in an English creepy voice, "I expect you would be here to get your coat you left behind," "wait that's why we are here for? To get your stupid coat?" Lola wasn't happy for what he heard from this man, and to drag them all the way here when they can go to the cinema, just for a coat.

But then the man looked at the girl and smiled, "you must be Lola Loud right, I heard you are quite the princess" "um… yeah?" Lola felt weird form the tone he was saying, but then the man gotten a old cotton doll from a shelf and gave it to Lola, "this doll can help you with all of your needs."

"Mr. Needful, we literally don't have time for this, Lola has many dolls" Lori said to her boss, but the boss smiled, "oh don't worry Lori, it's on the house, besides this place don't pay with money."

Lori sighed and walked to the back to get her coat, meanwhile Lick looked around the place and notices some connections, a while ago this place used of been a soap shop, but was changed to whatever this place was, then there's other things, the out of place items in which you don't have to pay money, and everything felt dark and gloomy, there's only one reason for this.

Lick turned to face Mr Needful and said her theory, "sho are you the Devil?" Mr Needful was very surprised to hear someone say that question, "uh what do you mean by that?" Lick clearly see though his lies, but plays along, "well the shtuff ish old and odd, the shtore recently opened, are you the Devil? a Demon?" "sorry about my sister, Lick is a scientist" Lincoln tries to apologies for Lick's behavior, but that brought Needful's interests, "you are clever huh, well maybe this can help you" Mr Needful brought out a microscope, "you will see many wonder through this scope," "well let'sh shee about that" Lick then snatch the scope and left the store just when Lori grabs her coat and left along with everyone else.

* * *

"okay every, get back at the car" Lori said as Lola, Lana and Lincoln enters the car, while Lick and Lucy had a conversation, "so do you think that man is the Devil?" Lucy was surprised for what Lick thought about Mr Needful, sure he looks evil like, but Lucy wouldn't imagine him as the Devil, plus in most of the time Lick would deny any supernatural things Lucy believes, but that was before the accident, "of courshe he'sh the Devil, didn't I point out obvioush evidence," Lick answered, "and you know what, I want to try and do shomething intreshting" when Lucy enters Vanzilla Lick stopped and didn't enter the car, "Lick, we don't have time, we have to hurry before the movie starts" then Lick pulls out her portal gun and open a portal, "you guysh have fun, I'm going to head back to my (burp) lab" Lori didn't want that, but as soon she tried to reach for Lick, she already entered the portal and disappeared, "dang it!" she shouted.

* * *

After the movie and went back at the Loud house, Lincoln went to Lick's Lab in the basement to check to see if she's okay, and wonder why she bailed on them, when he saw Lick, she was working on scanning the microscope Mr Needful gave to her, she wasn't using it but rather scan for bad things, Lick notices Lincoln and was happy to see him, "Lincoln, jusht in time, a quick queshtion, doesh evil exisht? And if sho, can one detect and meashure it?" Lincoln think about the question, but then Lick gave him the answer, "rhetorical que-e-e-eshtion Lincoln, the anshwer ish yesh, you jusht have to be a geniush" Lick then uses a machine to scan the microscope in which made a result on her laptop, according to the laptop, the microscope would lower IQ, "wow, looksh like our shishter'sh bossh gave me a microshcope that would make me retarded" "Lick, I don't think you can say that word" "I'm not offending the differently abled, Lincoln, I'm shtating a fact that if I would of ushed thish microshcope, it would make me mentally retarded" "I don't think it's about fact, I heard that some people find it offended from that word even if they do or do not have difficulty," Lincoln explained, "well that'sh retarded."

"what are you guys talking about?" Lucy appears behind them, scaring Lincoln, but Lick didn't flinched one bit, "oh you know, a plan to beat the Devil" Lucy looked at Lick's work, she didn't understand it, but she knows one thing, and it's about the Devil, "if what you say is true, you wouldn't able to beat the Devil, he is one of the most powerful beings in this sorrow existence" Lick sighed as she facepalms her glasses, "don't worry about me Lucy, I faced much worshe foesh than the Devil" suddenly, a loud scream screech upstairs, Lick, Lucy and Lincoln went upstairs to check it out.

* * *

The three rushed upstairs to find Lana and her pet frog being chased by the doll Mr Needful gave to Lola, as the doll was holding a knife with its soft cotton hand, luckily the doll was small and slow, so it wasn't a problem for Lick to grab the entire doll from behind, as she grabs it, the doll struggles to break free, but to no avail. "what happened here?" Lick asked Lana who was so glad that her pet frog, hops was safe from the doll, "thank you so much, when I was with Hops, the doll came to life and tried to stab Hops, good thing I was here otherwise it would be Seymour all over again" "and then you were chashed by a tiny, eashy to crush play doll?" Lick asked, judging on what the doll looks like, "hey, that doll is scary" "yeah it would, it came from el diablo" "my snake?" "no Lana, Mr Needful, aka the fu-u-ugh-king devil" Lick pulls out a device that looks like a scanner, and aimed it at the doll, the device beeps and then Lick look at the screen of the device, "hmm, it looksh like thish doll sholvesh a person'sh problemsh, but also killsh thingsh that shaid person hatesh" "so you are saying that is a cursed doll? Wicked" Lucy said without a smile, but Lana didn't like what she heard "nah ah, I can't believe Lola actually hates my pets."

"I think we are going off topic, the real problem ish the Devil" Lick said "yeah, based on everything I think Lick's right" Lincoln agrees, "then that shettlesh it, I would deal with him tomorrow" then Lick goes upstairs towards the bedrooms, confusing the other siblings, "why not deal with him now?" Lucy asked, "it'sh really late guysh, the shop would most likely be closhed for the day."

* * *

The next day at Needful things, Lori was sweeping the floor while Lucy, who was there to admire the possible Devil, to see if what Lick said was true, setting the scene for Lick to enter, Mr Needful notices her and was happy to see her, "ah Lick, tried that microscope?" he asked, but then Lick threw the item at him, "nope, but I did ushed it to develop thish" she said as she pulls out a device she used on the doll earlier, it was the curse scamming device, in which detects anything that's evil, "what is it?" Needful asked in which made Lick chuckle, "it detects and cataloguesh all of your Twilght Zone, Ray Bradbury, Friday the Thirteenth the Sheriesh voodoo crap magic, obshervesh"

Lick went towards a typewriter that was on the stand for sale, she aimed her device at it and it beeped, she then read what it said on the screen, "ooh thish ish a typerwriter that can write the best shelling murder myshtery novelsh, but then makesh the murdersh happen in real life" "what are you doing?" Mr Needful wasn't happy at Lick trying to detect his cursed items, "oh I was checking to shee if you have- " then Lick scans a basketball, "a ball that makesh you the besht basketball champion but makesh you dribble on the ball for the resht of your life or you'll die" Lick then goes around the shop with Needful being angry at her, "stop it!" he demanded but Lick scans an animal scarf someone was wearing, then she commented, "nice shcarf you got, did you know it would wear you in three hoursh?" then the person take off the scarf and ran out of the shop.

Mr Needful had enough of this, "that's it, I'm calling the police" "alright fine, but ushe Lori'sh phone, because she ish not a hack" Mr Needful and Lick stare at each other angry at each other, then Lori came and break it up before it gets worse, "okay break it up, Lick go home" Lick was structed to hear Lori going at Needful's side, "Lori, you do realize he'sh the Devil!" "yeah so what?" "so what?" even Mr Needful was surprised to hear this from Lori.

"yeah, so what if he's the devil, at least he's helping out the community, ever since the accident the only thing you do is hide in the basement and drink, so get out" Lick was furious to hear this from Lori, but then again, she thought of a better idea, and to set it in action she has to go out of the store, he left the store, not before purposely knocked over a vase in which broke and a ghost float away upstairs. "w-o-o-o-o-oops" she burped before leaving the store.

Lori then sweep the floor to clean the broken vase, while she does that, Lucy came to Mr Needful and asked a question, "so are you really the Devil?" she asked, this made Needful think about his answer, and since Lick managed to figure it out, he has to confessed what he really is.

"Lori, Lucy, you know your sister is right, I am the Devil, and this place is filled with cursed items" when Lori finished cleaning, she turned to face Needful, "so? I don't care if your place is cursed, as long as I get my intern experience in this, I don't care what's happening here" from Lori answer, the Devil appreciated everything Lori has done at his shop, "thank you very much Lori." He said as he looked at both Lori and Lucy who would help Mr Needful even if Lick tries to destroy him

* * *

Meanwhile Lick has a plan to destroy the Devil, "not helping with the community huh? Well let'sh see about that…."

 **yep, I'm doing this, basically a Lick and Lincoln of Something Ricked this Way Comes, except we would focus more on Lick and Needful's rivaly, hope you like this...**


	10. Needful of Curses (part 2)

The next day in Needful Things, more people came into the store and brought cursed items, Lucy and Lori had been helping out Needful most of the time, showing what would be the best item to have and cleaning up the place, as the person left with their latest cursed item, Needful was pleased for himself "I got to say girls, I thought Lick's rampage in the store would break business, but it has gotten better since."

In the past couple of days, Lucy admires Needful for his job, to sell curses that would haunt people and make them suffer, she wanted to say something to him, "so Mr Devil" Lucy started, "remember Lucy, in working hours, it would be better to be called as Mr Needful," "Mr Needful, you know I admire your work and everything you are" "well it's quite obvious" Needful said ignoring the goth kid.

Just then, a woman arrived at the store and start grabbing as many items as she could, "uh Mrs Granshed, what are you doing?" Needful said, as he knows about everyone in Royal Woods, Mrs Granshed look up at the Devil and said, "I thought these are free" "oh they are not free" Lucy said, "but you don't pay with money" Lori finished the sentence as both Needful and Lucy laugh but Lori didn't, "you pay with the curses, right?" Needful was surprised to hear this from someone else, can everybody tell that he's the Devil and sell cursed items, before Mrs Granshed left, Needful had to ask her something, "wait, why do you need these cursed items?" Granshed turn around and gave them her answer, "well I'm going to get these curses removed from the girl on the TV behind you."

As the lady left, Needful, Lori and Lucy turn to face the small TV that was behind them where they say Lick on TV, she wore a blue jumpsuit and was talking without volume, Lori grabbed a remote and turned up the volume, now they can hear Lick.

"are you tired of getting cool shtuff that givesh you powersh but f**k you up in mosht horrible waysh, well come to Lick'sh Curshe Purge Plush, where we can remove your curshe shtuff and you can keep the powersh for cash" Lick then shows a man who was holding a pair of shoes, "thish man brought theshe shoes at a creepy shtore that would make him run fashter than any man in the world, but he had to keep running until he diesh, making them worthlessh, I removed the keep on running part to make them usheful" Lick then goes towards another person who happens to be Lola, "this girl got this doll as her personal companion but it kept on killing things she didn't like, now it serves this girl without killing anything" Lick then go towards the screen "don't pay your shtuff with curshesh, pay them with money, you know Like how every bushinessh in the world worksh, we are located at 751 Rosebelt Street in Royal Woods" Mr Need recognized that address, he remembered his store being at 748 Rosebelt Street, Mr Needful then went to the store window and take a peek from the blind shutters.

He saw the Cruse Purge Plus building right across the street, lines of people waiting for their stuff to be curse free and Lick is out there pulling two fingers at the Devil. Mr Needful was furious of this and Lori came to take a look as well, she notices was also angry at her smart sister, "and conveniently, there'sh a curshed shop acrossh the shtreet that shellsh curshe itemsh for free!" Lick finished her advert for her store.

Mr Needful shouted, "cursed, son of a, mother-" but before he could finish a wave of customers came right into the store grabbing as many items as they could, "that's it!" Lori shouted, "I'm going out there to deal with Lick!" Lori left the store to talk to Lick.

* * *

"okay Lisa what are you doing?" Lori demanded as Lick smiled at her angry face, "helping out the community, like you shaid, with you and the Devil'sh crappy little shtore filled with curshed treashure, I can be the one to remove the curshesh, and get the treashure."

"Lick do you don't mind you come inside," Lincoln came out of the new store door, "someone has slime in their bloodstream after using a cursed slime pot that supposed to make you climb walls" Lori looked at Lincoln, "Lincoln? you're working with Lick" "of course I am, and you are working with the devil" "oh are we popping up the door now?" Leni came out as well, "Leni? Seriously?" Lori notice that Lincoln and Leni are at Lick's side, "what, Lick told me that I can help out cleaning stuff as she does her purse removing, I don't know why she wants to remove purses but I don't mind cleaning up" after Leni explained why she's with Lick, she grabs a broom and sweep from the opposite end of the broom and renter the store.

"Lori, I don't know why you are keeping this up, you know that guy is evil" Lincoln said, "he's not evil, he makes moral lessons for people who are too greedy" "by making people suffer? Admit it Lori, you are working with the devil" Lincoln finished as he return back into the store, leaving Lori still mad for Lick to do this.

* * *

After a few hours, everyone manages to get every item in Needful Things, the place was entirely empty, the only things that were in the shop now was Lori, Lucy and a gorilla hand no one managed to get, "looks like Lick had clean us dry," Lucy started, being terrible as usual, "are you sure it's a good thing to work with Mr Needful? never mind I know your answer" Lori asked a question than realized the answer because it's Lucy, "yeah, anyway I'm going to check on Needful" Lucy as she walked at the back where Mr Needful would be at, leaving Lori to think about if she was in the right side?

Suddenly a scream was heard at the back, it was from Lucy, and if it was from Lucy, that mean it was something that terrifies even the goth-est kid Lori knows, Lori rushed to see what happened.

When Lori arrived at the back, she found Lucy shaking at what she was looking at, Lori look at what Lucy was looking and there she found Mr Needful hanging himself up, "oh my gosh" Lori started to worried as she sprang into action to save him.

First Lori tried to push a desk near Needful hanging spot, but it was too heavy, Lucy help too but even with two people, it wouldn't budge, Lucy remembered the gorilla hand and asked for a wish, "I wish for this desk to be lighter," with the paw glowed and the desk was lighter, both Lori and Lucy pushed the desk near Mr Needful, Lori climb on top of the desk and tried to untie the rope but once again, the knot was too tight to budge, Lucy came back to the paw and wished, "I wished the rope was loose" with that, the knot was untied and Mr Needful fell down, still unconscious.

Lori and Lucy tried to help Needful try to attempt CPR but failed horribly, then Lucy realized something, "wait a minute? I wish for Needful to wake up" her final gorilla wish was granted, Mr Needful woke up. "what a waste of a monkey paw." He said after gaining conscious.

Lori and Lucy was terrified of what Mr Needful tried to do, committing suicide is a terrifying experience, "Mr Needful, why would do such a horrible thing?" Lucy asked, "I'm the Devil, what else should I do when I failed? Give myself an ice cream?" "you haven't failed, just because Lick-" "because of Lick, she made me obsolete, look at my store, this place used of been a place to teach people moral lessons with cursed items and now she removed all of those curses, everyone will get what they wanted, seriously, I might be the Devil but your sister IS the Devil!"

"sigh, Lick is just too much for us" Lucy agreed with Mr Needful, they both think about the fate of the store and the Devil's popularity, in truth, because of Lick, everything is ruined. Lori looked at both of them and tried to help them out, but how can you help a losing side? Maybe Lincoln's right, she was in the bad side and he knew they would lose, she has no idea to solve this dilemma, except one, which is to admit defeat.

* * *

At the end of the day, Lori, Lucy and Mr Needful came to the shop that ruined their shop, where they faced a smiling Lick, "sho, ready to admit it?"

Mr Needful came up to Lick and surrendered, "you won, you freaking won, you beat my curse game, happy?" Lick smiled at everything Needful told her, but he also added something in his defeat, "but once you die, I hope you will suffer in hell, and I'll make sure of that." Then Mr Needful turned around and walked away, with Lucy and Lori following, "so with your business shut down, what would you do next?" Lucy asked, "I would return to the underworld and try again, try again in another place, perhaps Washington, I heard it's cool there"

"I hope Needful Things would rise again" Lucy said, "hey I just want you two to know that I literally don't care anymore, I'm out" Lori said as she walked away from the two, "wait" Needful told Lori when she turned around, "thank you for all the support" but Lori turned her back and left.

"do you have Skype in the underworld?" Lucy asked.

Meanwhile Lick was very happy with what she has done, Lincoln and Leni came out of the store who was also pleased for the work that they have done, "we have a lot of curses removed today, so what now?" Lincoln asked, Lick turned to him while holding a matchbox, she pulled out a matchstick and lit the match, "with Needful Thingsh shut down, there'sh no point for Curshe Purge Plush" then Lick threw the match behind her that started a large fire in the store, Lincoln turned and shocked to what he sees.

"let'sh get shome ice cream Lincoln, I know a great place" Lick said as they walked away from the burning store.

* * *

 **if I'm honest with this one, I really don't like this episode, I seriously struggle writing this, but I hope the next one wouldn't be a problem... I hope...**

 **anyway I hope you liking the series and thanks for reading, see you in the next one.**


	11. Crossing the Mind (part 1)

In Lick and Lilly's room, Lick was building her latest device while listening to her favourite music, rap music.

"go ga de shum, get shome of piece of, try to make myshelf more decent, squeeze my esum, goo flying, gonna trying, at least not dying, from the fighting, yeah, yeah" as Lick raps around the place, she gets parts and tools around her room and start making a device from scratch, placing a part inside a part as well as screwing it all together and making sure it all fits together, she does this while listening to her song.

Lincoln came into the bedroom and notices what Lick was doing, "uh, Lick?" he said, but Lick wasn't aware, "what are you doing?" it only takes time until Lincoln know why she can't hear him, it's because of the headphones.

Lincoln came up to her and try again but louder, "LICK, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" yet again Lick is just listening to her music, which only lead Lincoln to take the headphones off of Lick, he grabs the headphones and pull them off her head, from that Lick starts covering in ear and start being in pain.

From that reaction, Lincoln was unsure what he has done, "Lick, are you alright?" Lincoln said as Lick start becoming aware of her surroundings, "yeah, I just heard natural shoundsh, thoshe he-e-e-e-edphonesh are made to make shure you would hear nothing but the shong."

Lincoln looked over at what Lick had made, it was a interesting device, a huge device with machinery and gears turning around while at middle of the device is a metal stick, "what's this?" Lincoln asked, but Lick shrugged, "I don't know, I wash in my mushic zone when building this baby," "how can you build something you don't know what it is" "oh yeah and people make experimentsh for people for projectsh that they don't know about, shcience is more complicated than that"

Lincoln take another look at the device, and based on what it looks like, it could be dangerious, "I don't know about this Lick, remember when you almost destroyed the earth with a Neutrino Bomb you built?"

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

"shtay back!" a drunken Lick threaten with her Neutrino Bomb at Lincoln and the siblings, "Lick, you are drunk with soda, why don't you-" "NO!" Lick starts aiming her weapon at them, causing them to step back from her, "I know you're bloopkeon shpies dressed ash my shiblingsh, I will kill everyone in the entire world sho you wouldn't get my flashk!"

*END FLASHBACK*

* * *

Lick remembered that time, she was so embarrassed to what she has done, but at least she passed out afterwards and Lincoln disarmed the bomb, otherwise the entire earth would be wiped out.

"okay but that wash when I wash drugged with one of my chemicalsh I accidently put in my flashk, thish ish different"

Then Lynn came into the room, "hay guys, what are you doing? What's that?" she looked at the device, "we don't what it does" "it'sh just one of my random ideash my geniush brain thought of without myshelf knowing about it"

Lynn looked around the device, seeing what it does, but Lincoln stepped in and stopped her going any further, "hold up, I don't think it would be a good idea to touch it" Lincoln instructed, but Lynn notices something, "like what you're doing now"

Lincoln turn around to see his arm holding onto the metal pole, Lincoln screamed and tried to let go, but it sticks like glue, no way he could get his hand out of the device, "a little help?" Lincoln asked Lynn and Lick, while Lick just looked at him Lynn tried to get his hand out of the metal stick but ends up sticking onto it, no both Lincoln and Lynn can't get out of the device, the only person who can help is Lick, "Lick get this stupid thing off us!" Lynn shouted, Lick sighed and tried to help, but before she could get any close, a bright light appears….

* * *

"uggh… what happened?" Lincoln gain conscious, waking up after something just happen, all she remembers is holding a pole while Lynn help him.

"Lick, thank you for helping…" Lincoln notices something strange, first was his voice, it wasn't the same as his usual voice, then it's when he looked at his arm and notice a red sleeve, he moved his hand that proves it was his hand.

"that was… something…" a Lincoln voice was heard, but Lincoln himself didn't say it, he turned around to see who said it, only to find… himself looking at him.

Lincoln jumped to see himself jumping at him, what just happened? Why can he see himself? And why is his body talking without him, then he looked down at himself and notice one strange thing, he was wearing the exact same clothes as Lynn, "what the, Lynn's clothes?" as Lincoln talked he heard himself talking differently, "Lynn's voice?" he turned to see a mirror and saw what he looked like, and what he looked like was freaky.

"I'm Lynn?!" Lincoln shouted as he realized what just happened, "I'm Lincoln?" the body of Lincoln who would most likely be Lynn reacted the same.

Seconds of realization shocked both Lincoln/Lynn and Lynn/Lincoln and then they screamed. They looked at each other pinching themselves, feeling terrified until Lick came in and notices the situation.

"can you pleashe shtop, I get it you shwitch bodiesh" Lick said, Lynn/Lincoln notices and turned to Lick, "easy for you to say" she said in Lincoln's voice. Lick looked at the device, which looks more broken after whatever happened when Lincoln and Lynn switched bodies, and she came with a conclusion, "it appearsh thish device I've made allow shomeone to shwitch bodiesh, but how ish a complete myshtery" Lynn/Lincoln and Lincoln/Lynn was confused, "what do you mean by that?" "well it could be anything that made you two shwitch bodiesh, from electronsh to ve-e-e-ery advanced technology to computer manipulation, I jusht have to find the right method, otherwishe it would get a lot weirder."

"so when would we have our bodies back?" Lynn/Lincoln asked, "it'sh hard to shay, a day, a week, worsht cashe shcenario two monthsh" from that, Lynn/Lincoln was frustrated in the situation she's in, "my soccer match is today and I'm stuck in Lincoln weird and…" Lynn looked down at the body she was in and still felt weird in it, "just weird!" "you think this is weird? Because it's even weirder for me I mean… is this what it feels like being a girl?" Lincoln/Lynn said as he touched the body he's controlling, from arms to legs to hair, "you better not messed my body up" Lynn/Lincoln told Lincoln/Lynn, then Lick interfered, "guysh, I know you are having a hard time with the shtate you're in, but can you do it out of here, I need to find out what happened here" Lick told both of her siblings, "okay Lick" Lincoln/Lynn said as he left the room with Lynn/Lincoln following him.

* * *

When Lynn and Lincoln left Lick's room, they start talking about their dilemma, "so are we going to tell anyone about this?" Lynn/Lincoln asked, "of course not, I don't think any of them would understand, we have to improvise, you do what I would do while I do what you do" Lincoln/Lynn suggested, but Lynn/Lincoln was unsure about that idea, "I don't know, I originally have a busy day today, I got my soccer practice in an hour, then I have to meet my friends at the skate park along with that soccer match" with the things to mentioned, Lyncoln/Lynn take a deep breath and sigh, knowing that today would be difficult, "great, that mean you have the easy task" Lincoln/Lynn said that left Lynn/Lincoln curious, "what do you mean by that?" she asked, "well today I'm just going to read the latest comics I've brought yesterday."

With that, Lincoln and Lynn reminded themselves what they have to do today with their switched bodies and go to where they're supposed to be at.

* * *

When Lincoln/Lynn left for sport Lynn would miss, Lynn entered her brother's room, looking around at what he has got, she knows the insides of Lincoln's bedroom, she had once slept in here when Lucy and her didn't get along for a while, so as Lincoln in Lynn's body said, Lynn/Lincoln picked up one of Lincoln's comics and start reading, already board at first, she didn't like reading or comics, but to make sure no one notice anything strange, she has to read, to make sure she would keep character of her brother.

While reading, a weird feeling came to Lynn in Lincoln's body, she didn't know what it was but it was a weird feeling.

"why do I feel… uncomfortable while reading?"

* * *

Meanwhile Lincoln/Lynn arrived at Lynn's soccer training, where all of her friends were there, he takes a deep breath and tried to get into the Lynn character, "okay" Lincoln/Lynn whispered to himself, "you are Lynn, you like sport and you like balls" with that he was ready, he walked to Lynn's friends and start talking, "hay guys, ready for some soccer?" he said nervously smiling at Lynn's soccer teammates, "oh hey Lynn," one of her teammates said, "you've see a bit worried, is it because of who we're up against?" "no, it's just that I had a rough morning," "well forget that and focus on winning the soccer match"

As they finished their conversation, their coach came into the field, she wore a bright red jogging pants and a bright red coat, she had a dark blue hat with white sports gloves, "uh oh, Coach Drusilla's here" one of the girls said before Coach Drusilla shouted "ROLL CALL" then every stand in line, with Lincoln/Lynn followed, the Coach looked at each and every one of them and check if everyone's here, "alright girls, are you ready for some soccer?!" she shouted at the team, "yes!" everyone said, everyone except from Lincoln/Lynn who was worried not just playing soccer but the Coach herself, that's when the Coach notice Lincoln/Lynn response, "Lynn Loud Junior, are you ready for soccer or what?!" Coach Drusilla said right in front of Lincoln/Lynn's face, he jumped and answered, "yes yes, I am ready!" the Coach looked closer and notice the shaking and the fear from Lincoln/Lynn, "you don't look ready, and for that, do three laps around the field!"

"okay sir… madam!" Lincoln/Lynn said as he starts running around the track "it's Coach Drusilla! And for that, I want you to do five laps!" she shouted.

From just the start alone, Lincoln felt like he would faint in any minute.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Loud house, Lucy was trying to think of a poem, but needed help with rhyming, for her the best way to find out is from Lincoln, so she entered Lincoln's room and ask for help, "Lincoln, do you know what rhymes with sorrow?" from there, Lucy saw Lincoln who was reading comic, not only just in his underwear, but with a vest, "I don't know, I'm reading an important cool part in this comic, do you don't mind" Lynn/Lincoln said not reading her starting comic, but the third comic, even though it looked like the usual Lincoln reading comics, it's actually Lynn who gotten interested of what she's reading.

* * *

back in Lick's room, she was watching something on her computer, looking at what was on the screen, "intereshting…" then Lick minimized what was on the screen before the jumpscare came into her room, "what's up with Lincoln?" as before, Lick wouldn't get scared at her sudden appearing, in fact, she already knew Lucy was inside her room before she minimized the screen.

"what do you mean by that?" she asked, wondering if Lucy knows about Lynn and Lincoln, but her answer wasn't the case, but suspicious "I mean, I've notice that Lincoln is wearing a vest now, while reading comics" "and out of the weird crazy shtuff you're into, that'sh the shtange thing?" "sigh, I'm going to walk away" Lucy said as she left the room.

When Lucy was gone, Lick turned the computer back on, looking at what's going on, while watching, she gotten a soda can from the side of the table and drank it, "wer-o-o-ander where thish ish going…"


	12. Crossing the Mind (part 2)

After hours of training, Lincoln/Lynn was very tired from all the running, why did Coach Drusilla make him do laps? Is this what Lynn does in her training? Because it's literally hard.

The Coach blew her whistle, "alright ladies, training's over, be sure you'll be back in a couple hours" she came towards one of the soccer players, "Jenny, do you mind you come with me, I need to talk to you for a minute" the Coach said before taking her away from the team.

With the Coach gone, the soccer girls look at each other and think of an idea for what they can do next, "who wants to play basketball?" everyone cheered on that idea, everyone except from Lincoln/Lynn, who was very tried after all the running, kicking the ball and more running, still out of breath, he tried to reason with Lynn's teammates, "can… we… just… do something…. else? Maybe something that doesn't… requires running?" Lincoln/Lynn said as he catches up with his breath, the girls looked at Lynn and laugh at her question, "you are such a joker Lynn" one of the girls said, "I thought you can run for a hundred miles and never stop" "what's stopping you?"

 _The fact that I'm not Lynn, but a brother who can't get around with sports?_ Lincoln thought as an answer, but never tell the girls, Lincoln/Lynn sighed and followed the girls to the next sport activity.

* * *

After some time watching something on her computer screen, Lick knows that it would take some time before something interesting would happen, she would better do something, and so she decided to watch some tv, she sees what's going on with the news, "this is Royal woods News, breaking news" the news anchor started, then a picture of a girl was shown, "a young girl had been found murdered twenty minutes ago, there is no sign of the suspect, but it appears the victim has two small holes on her neck, we will come back later for an update" Lick sat on the sofa, with her computer on her lap, still checking on the status, then notice something and minimized one browser on her computer and turn around to see Lincoln, "hello…" Lick look around to see if anyone was around, good thing nobody was around, "…Lynn, how'sh your reading" Lynn/Lincoln scratched her back head and said her answer "well it was interesting to know about Ace Savvy, what are you doing on your laptop?" Lick looked at her computer and glad that whatever was on there isn't showing, but the other one was still open, it's about time to show Lynn, "remember that I inject microchip trackersh in everyone'sh neck?" Lynn/Lincoln was surprised to that question, "wait, did you?" Lick realized what she said, and tried to lie to her, "noooooooo" Lick then change the subject, "anyway I alsho inshtalled a video chip inshide Lincoln'sh eyesh, everything he sheesh I can shee too, check it out" Lick then showed Lynn/Lincoln what was on her computer.

It was a live video stream of what seemed Lincoln/Lynn playing basketball, but badly. From just looking at the video, Lynn notice a flaw to the video, "wait a minute" she looked at Lick, "since Lincoln is in my body, did you put a video chip in my eyes?" Lick notice her mistake, because minds were swap, the cameras stayed the same, and she couldn't able to lie, "okay, fine I placed video in your eyesh too, to obsherve everyone and their activitiesh" "wait a minute" Lynn realized something else, "aren't you suppose to figure out a way to get me and Linc back to normal?" Lick turned to that question, "of courshe I did, and I already done it, and built a handheld version of the body shwaper" while giving her answer, Lick turn back to show her device that she made then turn to see a growling Lincoln, "that's it!" Lynn/Lincoln said, "we are going to her soccer match, you're going get our minds switched and you will remove my chip!" Lick sighed and gotten off her seat, "okay fine, like I haven't got anything elshe planned" she moved towards the door then Lynn/Lincooln told her another thing, "oh and remove Lincoln's chip as well" "okay okay, fine, and let me guessh, you want me to remove everyone'sh chip?" "how many people did you chipped" "did I saaay eveeeery one?" she smiled, but Lynn didn't buy it.

* * *

It was now the match and all the girls were ready for soccer, everyone except from Lincoln/Lynn, who was completely out of breath, Lynn was drinking what's left of her water. Once Lincoln/Lynn sighed in relief, one of Lynn's friends came up to her and asked a question, "hey Lynn, do you know where Jenny is? I haven't seen her since Coach Drusilla talked to her" but Lincoln/Lynn was too tired to answer. "you know, you're not being yourself lately, what's going on?" "egh, I wish I can tell you, but if I do, you would think of it as crazy" Lincoln/Lynn answered, finally regain awareness, "try me Lynn" Lynn's friend smiled, thinking that Lincoln/Lynn is making a joke, Lincoln was about to admit it just when Coach Drusilla blew the whistle, and everyone look up to their coach, "listen up ladies, remember your training, remember your skills, let's show these away team who we are!" everyone cheered to that, while Lincoln/Lynn is still unsure about this, "any questions?" one person put their hand up, "yeah, where's Jenny?" but the coach ignored that question and shouted, "alright let's get a move on" the match was about to begin and Lincoln/Lynn wasn't sure if he can play.

* * *

When Lick and Lynn/Lincoln arrived at the soccer match, it was going off for such time and the home team is losing, "oh no, our team is losing, what should we do" Lincoln/Lynn said as they came up to their first obstacle, the crowd of people, "dang it, and I wish it wash ten yearsh ago, and then thish crowd wouldn't exist" Lick complained as Lick and Lincoln/Lynn tried their best to squeeze through the crowd.

Lick and Lincoln/Lynn are together but there was to many people that seeing anything would be a challenge, this cause Lick to bring out a plan, "I got it, shtand back Lynn" "this is how back I can go" Lynn said before Lick pull out both of her arms out to for out a push back of everyone around her, including Lincoln/Lynn, when everyone looked at what happened, they see a green energy ball with Lick inside, "hey look, a beach ball!" one person said as he come to Lick and lifted the energy ball upwards, "oh you got to be ki-i-i-iddding meeee!" Lick shouted as the fans kept her ball in the air, with Lick inside getting hurt from each life, "sheriously? Firsht there ish a lot of you idiotsh who would watch a bunch of girlsh kicking a ball around, now thish!" she complained.

With Lick being left behind, Lincoln/Lynn use this time to go at the front part of the crowd, to see the match going on, finding a tired Lynn who barely could walk.

Lynn knows that she couldn't do anything, the match isn't in half-time yet and Lick is being bounced around while inside her energy ball, the away team has the soccer ball and going right towards Lincoln, "come on Lincol- Lynn" Lynn/Lincoln shouted while reminding herself that she's in Lincoln's body, but by the time the away team went pass them, Lincoln/Lynn collapse in tiredness and dropped onto the ground.

Form that Lynn/Lincoln made an irrational action, "ugh, screw this!" she shouted as she went into the field and start playing soccer.

* * *

Lynn/Lincoln starts running, catching up to the away team with the ball, with great speed she managed to get the ball, while dribbling the ball, everyone was confused to see a boy in a girls soccer match and everyone in the field stopped what they were doing to see this.

While Lynn/Lincoln was in her mind, "Lynn takes up the ball, while everyone else tried to stop her, but she was so fast," she continue talking while having the ball, "going at the goal, she shoots-" then Lynn/Lincoln kicked the ball into the goal without a problem, because the goalkeeper wasn't paying attention to the ball, the ball got into the goal, "-and she's scores!" Lynn/Lincoln cheered before a loud whistle from the referee was blown, "because of this, the Royal Woods team is disqualified!" he announces, meaning that the away team won the match.

* * *

After everything calmed down, everyone left but Lick, Lincoln, Lynn and some of the Lynn's teammates stayed, her teammates were confused about the day, first Lynn was being tired from running alone, then Lynn's brother Lincoln interrupted the soccer match and was kicking the ball like a professional, "Lynn, Lincoln what's going on?" said one of the teammates, demanding for questions, Lincoln and Lynn looked at each other and both of them agree to tell them, "you see guys, Lick switched our bodies today, while I was stuck in this body you guys had Lincoln for the day,"

then Lick came in, holding the device, "okay shiblingsh, the device is ready, just hold the shtick" and with that Lincoln and Lynn put the hand onto the metal pole once more and their bodies where switched once again.

Lincoln looked down at himself, he found that he was wearing an orange shirt while Lynn looked to see if she was herself and she was, they were back to their normal bodies, "finally, back to my body" Lynn said in relief, "got a question Lick, since Lynn is stronger than me, how come I became tried from exercise?" Lincoln was curious, because he mostly sees Lynn running and jumping and wouldn't get tired, when Lincoln was in her body, he gotten tired quickly.

"there'sh a difference between being fit physhically and being fit mentally, proving my experiment that lazy boysh wouldn't handle being in a active girl body and active girlsh can get ushed to having a lazy boy lifesthyle" Lick gave out her answer. Then clapped her hands, "okay everything's done, I'll be heading back home" she said as she left the place, leaving Lincoln confused as if Lick had planned the entire day for Lincoln and Lynn to switch bodies.

"guys, where's Jenny?" Lynn asked finally notice that one of her teammates are gone.

 **That was a hard chapter to write, because personally I'm not into football (in which is what I call soccer because I'm in England) anyway, hope you like this episode and see you in the next one…**

 **the next one would be more fun.**

 **PS: there's hints to what happened to Jenny, in which would be solved in later chapters**


	13. Interdimensional Cable (part 1)

It was the weekend, meaning no school and time to catch up for some great TV, and that's what the siblings in the Loud House have been focusing on, for some time they have been watching a romantic drama called _Rose and Roses_ a show about a girl named Rose living a life trying to find love, but can't decide who to end up with, when she start to date more than one boy, it started with Lori and Lynn watching it, until others would join in, even Lincoln was into the series.

However, the only person who doesn't enjoy the show is Lick, but had to watch it with her siblings.

During the day, the siblings watch the latest episode in which Rose was about to tell Jason, a boy she was dating, about who she fell in love the most, "oh my gosh, I knew this would happen" Lori said while watching Rose talking to Jason, "Jason…." Rose on TV said, "I don't know how to say it but…" while Rose pause, Lola was angry at these sudden events, "come on! Jason isn't even a good boyfriend!" she complained, "quit it Lola" Lincoln talked back, "Rose can choose for herself" then on TV Rose looked at Jason and finally told him the truth, "Jason I… DON'T love you, I love Mat"

"are you serious, Mat!" Lincoln complained as Lola cheered in excitement and everyone either didn't like it or loved the turn of events,

That's when Lick stood next to them and notice what's on TV, "shtill watching a show with bad actorsh and horrible writing?" she asked, everyone looked at Lick who often be a killjoy to these situations, and the girl's (plus Lincoln) didn't want this moment ruined, "can you get out for a minute, we're watching this" Lucy spoke up on behalf of everyone, but Lick gotten her flask and told them, "shorry to interrupt, go on and watch an epishode where a girl finally realize she lovesh a fake teenager" with that everyone sighed at that reveal, "seriously? Can we watch one thing without you telling us how bad it is" Lola complained with Lincoln following, "I agree, you don't like Rose and Roses, you don't like ARGH! Or even the weather broadcast" after Lick drink from her flask, she tell them her reason why she hates weather broadcasts, "you really think a bunch of idiotsh can predict weather with machines that tellsh them how fasht the wind is going? It'sh stupid"

"alright, if you think our shows are lame, how about you pick a channel to watch, let's see what you like to watch on TV, and we can tell you how bad it is" Lori told Lick, and she was surprised to hear that, "glad you told me that" she was pleased about that decision and walked towards the TV box, she then lifted the box and drop it onto the ground, causing the box to bust open, everyone gasp to what Lick has done, "what are you doing Lick!" Luna questioned as Lick started to put a strange pink crystal onto the device, "you told me to put on shomething I would watch, I have to just make shome adjustmentsh…"

Once she screwed in the crystal into the device she makes some final touches, while doing that Luan ask another question, "I have to glass, why are you putting a crystal inside the television box?" she asked with an additional terrible pun, that's when everything is done and could present her siblings what she likes to watch, "I've upgraded our box sho it could have a multivershe shcale of tv showsh, now we have limitlessh channelsh" she explained while the TV was loading.

"so does that mean I can watch ARGGH!?" Lincoln asked, "how about ARGGH! In a timeline where all the people are ghostsh and all the ghostsh are people" Lick then pressed a button on the TV remote and on the TV was an episode of ARGGH! But what's different is that Hunter Spector is glowing green and was in fact a ghost, "hello, welcome to ARGHH, where we're find out that this house has a human inside, let's go inside and catch this fleshy person" Lincoln watches this show and was very amazed to that this exist, but the other siblings were still confused, "wait a minute, so you like watching ghost instead of people?" Leni asked, not understanding the point, "you guysh shtill don't get it? Thish ish infinite TV from infinite timelinesh, take a look at thish"

With that, Lick changed the channel, from a human hunting ghost to a man drinking a yellow drink, "this urine is tasty!" he said as he tends to drink the cup, "a movie about a guy drinking pissh"

Then Lick changed it to a bunch of people fighting each other inside what it seemed to be a comedy set, "a violent shitcom"

Lick once again change the channel to music channel, where it shows Luna rocking in a concert shouting, "are you all ready to rock?" and all of the crowd cheers. "a mushic channel in a timeline where Luna'sh a famoush Rockshtar"

Lick change the channel, but everyone was so surprised to see Luna on tv that all of them shouted, "wait turn it back" and "go back, go back!"

"really, okay" Lick change the channel back to the guy drinking pee movie, where there's a lady in a suit holding a piece of paper, "Glen, this is a court order. It says you can't drink piss anymore" from that the guy on tv drop his glass and was shocked to hear that.

"alright guysh, when you are right, you are right, I'm hooked" Lick smiled.

* * *

After some time, Lick was enjoying some entertainment while the rest were confused to what they have seen, they saw Luna on TV playing at a huge rock concert, meaning that she was famous, they still want to see if what they saw was true.

"Lick, do you mind if you put on me rockin' in the concert?" Luna asked, "yeah I know" Lick said as she change the channel to each and different show, "but you know, it would be hard shince the number of channelsh ish infinite"

From that point, Lick stop changing the channel to one that the Loud family wasn't expecting, it wasn't Luna on TV, but rather Luan who was sitting at a desk talking to a bunch of English people who were also sitting on a desk, "welcome back to Funny Hour, BBC's funniest comedy show with your host Luan Loud, let's talk about what's going on with today" as the Luan on tv was talking, the other Louds had their jaws dropped, very surprised to even see Luan on TV, "oh my gosh, is that my made up tv show?" Luan asked in great excitement.

"how is it possible?" one of the loud siblings asked, "infinite timelinesh, infinite posshibilitiesh, including a timeline where Luan moved to England, shtart up a comedy show and became a famoush comedian."

"does that mean there's one where I'm famous too?" "and me too" "is there a timeline where I become a Olympian?" many of the Loud siblings are questioning Lick, but once the loud questions was softer, Lick explained a little detail, "you are being excited at the wrong ashpect for the device"

"I don't care, I want to know more about my tv show" Luan happily said, Lick sigh, "look I would rather watch shome wacky and shtrange interdimensional televishion, if you guysh want to bitch about your alternate shelvesh, then here you go" Lick then pull out a headset, "these shcan your retinash and let you shee the eyesh of your alternate shelf in another timeline, I prefer you guysh to ushe it in the dining room" she then threw the headset to the dining room and quickly all of the loud siblings took off, all except Lilly, who was just playing with her toy, from this reaction Lick sighed once more and sat on the empty sofa, "looksh like I'm doing thish sholo, let's the Interdimenshional Cable shpecial commence" she said as she changed the channel once more.

* * *

While Lick was watching TV, nine of the loud siblings looked at the device in the kitchen, they would rather leave Lick with her tv while they look through the device.

All of them looking at the headset, "so many possibilities…" Lynn said, looking at how the device can show them so many lives to explore, but then Lincoln came in and try to reason with everyone, "okay, now we have to make sure we get a chance with the device, so why not we get a hat and-" "dibs" Luna quickly grab the headset and put it on, "Luna!" Lincoln shouted to what she has done.

"what do you see?" one of the Loud siblings asked, "I see myself in a mirror, looks like I'm in…" while watching her alternate self, she see someone coming, "Luna Loud, you're up" then Luna sees herself walking through the backstage till she arrived at the front of thousands of people shouting her name, the Luna wearing the headset was happy to see this picture, "oh yeah, ready for some rock and roll everyone?" she pretends to play a rock guitar when Lola taken the headset, "haven't we got enough of you?" she then tends to wear the headset.

While watching, Lola notice a stage set, a set that shows a bunch of kids while the Lola she sees is playing a role, "wow, in this timeline, I'm on a kid show!" then Lynn snatches the device to see what she became in this timeline, but something strange appears.

"what do you see sis?" Luna asked, but Lynn removed the headset with a weird look on her face, "nothing" "what like you're asleep?" "no nothing, all it says is that this timeline is blocked for good purposes, see" Lynn then showed the siblings the see though of the device to see that it has a message saying "blocked for good purposes"

"that's strange, check for another timeline" Lincoln suggested, so Lynn did just that, she changed it to the next timeline and there she sees herself writing words on a computer then holding a book that reads 'Running Lady by Lynn Loud Jr.' Lynn was interested to what she sees, "hmm, looks like I became an book writer in this timeline, that's not that bad" then Lana snatches the headset and put it on.

But then taken it off to show everyone that the blocked message was once again shown.

* * *

Back at the main room, Lick was watching some TV, "you know readersh, interdimenshional televishion hash a bit of an improvishational tone" then Lick turns to the next channel to find a trailer for a movie.

"coming this summer, on the later year, there are three twins, in a world filled with aliens and no humans, and these twins are the only humans left in the entire world and the whole world is the earth and the aliens invaded the world and replace the humans, and because of that you can bet your bottom that these twins want revenge to fight these aliens with water guns, but then the unthinkable happened, a humanoid army of lions comes into the place and invade the aliens and so the three twins has to fight them in, Alien, Earth Invading, Weak to Water and Lions who are Humanoids, with Twins, and as in twins I mean Identical Twins who are Regular Twins and all sorts of Things the Movie, but then something else happens, old robots comes into place and they attack the lions and aliens and the twins has to fight them off as well, nobody is helping the twins, but then something else bad happens, a sudden black hole appears out of nowhere and what would you do then, it would be up for… three twins, three twins…. It's just called Three Twins…"

"eh, it's just trying to be cooler than Two Brothers" Lick said as she changes the channel once again.

* * *

It started with the Loud children wanting to know what their alternative lives would have been, until they notice that their vision was blocked with a message saying that it was blocked for a 'good reason' all of them wanted to know why? Some of the sisters get this message, but Lincoln has it the most, out of 15 timelines he switched to, only 4 of them showed himself doing stuff while the rest is blocked.

"girls" Lincoln said as he taken off the headset, "do you think Lick is hiding something from us, that there is something in our different timelines she's not showing?" the girls talked to each other to think about this, "why don't we talk to Lick about it" Leni suggested, "seems like a good idea, but then again, you know how secretive Lick is" one of the sisters stated, in which they were correct, most of the time Lick would keep to herself and now show any valid information, "how about I ask her about it" Lincoln suggested, "she trust me more than anyone, heck we always go through adventures" Lincoln happily said as she left the kitchen.

"more like her dragging you into them" Lucy said just after Lincoln left.

* * *

 **Yep, I have to make it up as I go, that's how Interdimensional Cable works, but at least we got a mystery, what's with those blocked timelines? What is Lick hiding? Find out on the second part…**


	14. Interdimensional Cable (part 2)

Lincoln approaches to Lick while she was watching alternate TV, "hey Lick" Lincoln started, "glad you've notice that your alternate lives are not that very special" "well no, it's because I can't see the…" but Lick stopped Lincoln's talking and pointed at the TV, "hold up a shecond, take a look at thish"

On the TV, there a couple of kids in a forest eating cereal, "so Kate, what do you think about the delicious Fookie Chip" the boy said as he enjoyed eating the cereal, "I don't know brother I do want to try" but before she could take a bite, a bullet shot though her eye, she collapse dead while the boy was shocked to see this, "what happened!" he shouted till a man like fox came out wearing a red hoodie, "I am Fookie Fox, and you have ate my cereal!" the fox then leaps onto the boy and gutted him, while the boy screams the fox goes and grab his intestines and start eating the remains cereal that' left, "only I can have this cereal and whoever has this cereal will be dead" then the box appears saying to buy Fookie Chip. "Fookie Chip, a cereal to die for, literally"

"oh my geeze, I wouldn't get that cereal" Lincoln reacted, but Lick shrugged to that suggestion, "you know the fox ish fake, they jusht want to teashe you to get it, you know… levelling up the shuggeshtionsh, anyway what do you want to tell me?" Lincoln sat next to Lick on the sofa, "as I was saying, there's a bit of a problem with your device, there's seemed to be a block in some timelines" Lick chuckled at that, she then turned to face Lincoln, "Lincoln, there's a good reashon why I block thoshe timelinesh," "and what is the reason?" "the reashon ish that I would not tell you, trusht me, it'sh hard to comprehend, even for me" "so that means our lives are bad" "pretty much, base on the state we're in, do you mind, I'm going to watch the latesht epishode of Ball Fondlers" Lick then watch some more TV, Lincoln taken a look and saw some weird things of people shooting and killing each other with a lot of blood, "are you sure you're old enough to watch this?" Lincoln asked, "are you old enough to play Duty Callsh?" Lick gave back another question, "good point" he said before leaving and going back to the kitchen

* * *

"any interesting universes?" Lincoln asked everyone, the girls looked at him and one of them spoke out, "only a universe where we became superheroes and a universe where we're all gender swapped" then subject was changed, "did you find out why Lick is blocking these blocked universes?" Lincoln then looked back at the kitchen without turning his head and gave out his answer, "not yet, but she said that there's a good reason why, even I don't understand that, we got to know why." Someone then thought of an idea, and that someone was Lola "Lana, you know mechanics, maybe you can open this device and figure out the problem" "I'll try" Lana said as she gotten hold of the device and unscrewed it opened, inside the device was many strange items, a screen, a lot of wires and a pink crystal Lick used on the TV box, Lana tapped on the screen and notice that it was a tablet, as a screen goes on with some selections, "ah sweet, looks like I've gotten access to the entire thing" Lana than tapped on a selection that reads "block setting" but then it read, 'access denied: Lana L-214' "that's strange" Lana said before Lola came and tried to press the button, but this time it read 'access denied: Lola L-115' "seriously, fingerprints, Lincoln you might have access, do something" Lola pass the device to Lincoln, but when he presses it, the screen read 'access denied: Lincoln L-115.'

From those denied access one of the sisters notice something, "hey, have you notice that Lola and Lincoln is called L-115, but Lana's name is different" Lynn said, she then taken the device and tried to gain access but it once again reads 'access denied: Lynn Jr. L-115' "it even said it to me too, and I bet everyone else is called that as well" each of the Loud sisters was suspicious while Lincoln might have an idea of this reason, he tries to deny this, "I think it's just an error, you know Lick can sometimes have fatal errors" Lincoln said smiling, knowing to what she said was rather ironic, but the sisters disagree while Lynn found out another thing on the device, a selection that saids 'hidden eye cameras' she pressed a button and saw a lot of screen, each with a name, from Lincoln to Lori to Leni and so on, all 10 siblings, all blacked out, "I guess Lick has finally got our cameras out of our eyes" Lynn said in relief, of course all of the cameras were blacked out, except from one, which was Lana's, only that in Lana's point of view was brown and cramped, Lynn pressed the camera for a bigger view, only to see that everything was cover with dirt ground, everyone beyond seeing this was surprised and shocked to see this, and what Lincoln thought of was right, now he's is worried, "see nothing, nothing to see" Lincoln said, but once again the sisters didn't buy it and now was more suspicious.

"okay Lincoln what is going on? You're literally acting strange" Lori asked, "it's that I don't think it's important, why don't we find another way to see the-" "I found a rewind button" Lynn said as she pressed the rewind button to see what happened beforehand.

While rewinding, brown becomes brighter and while the camera rewinds, they see… Lincoln? Who was burying something, to extent, he was burying Lana, the sisters looked at Lincoln, "what is this?" Lincoln made guilty chuckle on that question, "I don't know what that's going on" but then Lynn rewind it more till it gotten to a point where Lana was inside Lick's lab, holding her pet mouse, then an explosion came that blew Lana on the screen away, after that the camera shows Lick looking at her being worried for what she has done.

"wait… is Lana dead?" Lola said, starting to get worried to what she was watching, "how is that possible, I'm here, alive" Lana said looking at herself, after what everyone had seen, they look at Lincoln, who might know what's going on, "you have five seconds to tell" Lori shouted at Lincoln, while all the sisters were glaring at him, Lincoln smiled and then ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Lincoln quickly ran to Lick who was watching some tv, the only chance to warn her, "Lick, they know" "know what?" Lick said ignoring Lincoln while looking at the television, "that in some way, Lana is dead" one of the sisters said as all of them arrived at the scene.

Lick look at the sisters and then ignored them and tried to watch some tv, "look I can explain" Lincoln tries to negotiate, but fails, "we have saw Lana's eye cameras, we know she died and was buried," one of the sisters said, "yeah, and what about me, if Lana's dead, what am I? a clone? A robot?"

Lick taken a deep breath, like she didn't care and turn to face her siblings, "I accidentally killed Lana, had Lincoln buried her remainsh and gotten you from another timeline, alsho erashed Lana'sh memoriesh sho you can you know, not remember anything"

All of the girls looked at Lick, disgusted to what she had said, Lincoln was even more surprised for Lick to admit, especially after all that trouble, "so after all this time, I'm just… different?" Lana said as she start having tears in her eyes, Lick sighed and turn off the TV to face attention to everyone who was questioning Lick's actions, "look, each and every one of you guys are not the shame, everyone is different, but then again you all are, becaushe there are infinite timelinesh and infinite shishtersh, I don't care for each and every one of you because nobody's shpecial, I mean it would shtill be better with another Lana than no Lana at all," Lick then pointed to Lana, "I've been to your univershe, and the timeline didn't end well, so I brought you here to have a shecond chance" Lick finally looked at everyone while holding the remote and added one more thing.

"sho in conclushion, nobody belongsh anywhere, none of ush exisht on purposhe, we're all going to die, now letsh watch shome TV"

Everyone looked at each other, thinking about what Lick said, then agreed to watch interdimensional television, it doesn't matter if Lana is from another timeline, it doesn't matter if the original died, there's infinite timelines where it's nearly the same, and now everyone doesn't have to worry. But there was some more mystery.

"so I guess readers, everything would be back to normal-ish, but I still wonder about the blocked universes?" then Lick interrupted Lincoln's fourth wall breaking,

"let me give you guysh a hint: you made it happen…"

 **Well this was long and hard to write, it's quite hard trying to make these, but I do like writing them, sorry if it taken a while for it to complete, hope the next one would be simpler…**


	15. Odd Rick Out (part 1)

**a long time wait, but managed to make another one, and this one will be an interesting one**

In the Loud House, everyone was getting prepared to go somewhere, in exact, the mall, and for a good reason, for each person, they want to get something from their own money, Leni want to get a new and fashioned dress, Luan wants a new and improved joke book, and Lincoln wanted a new video game that he waited for quite a while, he saved up as much as he could and it's enough to get it.

While everyone is getting ready, Lick came into the picture and talked to Lincoln, "so Lincoln, wh-r-r-r-at are you up to?" Lick asked, Lincoln was surprised, she never care about what he likes or any of his sisters' interests, Lincoln was about to say something but then Lick interrupted, "don't ask, based on the date and your preparation, you're going to the mall to get a new game you brag about during our adventures" Lincoln smiled from that theory and nodded, "yep, today is the day to get Super Ultra Fighters 7" from the name of the game, Lick gave a sigh.

And Lincoln noticed, "what's wrong?" "nothing, it's just that I can't come with you and our siblings to the mall, I have important things to do" "like what?" Lincoln asked, then Lick opened a portal in front of them, "just to update my NRR plan, along with a shtupid meeting, it's really important for me, and shince your game is important, I'll allow you to shtep this one out" she said as she walked near the portal, Lincoln didn't care about this new adventure or about what she meant by 'NRR plan' because his focus was on the games, "thank you, I really need the break from our adventures."

Lick made a chuckle before entering the portal.

After getting everything ready, he stepped out of his room and entered the hallway, where his other sisters were waiting, Lincoln's dad, Lynn Sr. came upstairs and asked, "hey girls, do you know where Lick is?"

"out on an adventure with Lincoln" everyone answered at the same time, Lincoln was surprised to hear this, is this every answer they said to their dad, is going to adventures with Lick gotten to a point where it's usual for everyone in the Loud house? Lincoln went in the middle of everyone, "actually, she's out on her own adventure, something about an NRR plan, but I'm here and ready to go."

"alright then, to Vanzilla everyone!" Lynn Sr. said.

* * *

While everyone is on their way to the mall, Lick went to a different place in another dimension, where he arrived at an unusual place,

It was a place known as the 'Citadel of Ricks' a place where the smart intellects known as Rick Sanchez goes when they are hiding from the government. So they became their own government. There are all sorts of Ricks at this place, in all shape and sizes.

So what is Lick doing here?

Well she's part of this government, although the idea of all the genius together in one place was a terrible idea in her opinion, but if you are a 4-year old with a ridiculous number on her IQ, the money for funding has to come somewhere, and so she had to rely on a Funding program known has the Non-Rick Rick program (or NRR for short)

After a walk, she arrived at the building where the NRR operates, she enters the building to find a Rick at the information desk, Lick came up to the desk and stated her reason to be here, "I'm here for my monthly annual NRR meeting"

Rick was reading a newspaper until she notices the voice and resume work, "alright, what's your name?"

"Lick" she answers,

"name?"

"Lick" she said in a more aggressive tone

"Name!"

"LICK LOUD GOD DAMMIT!" Lick shouted.

"you know the rules sh*thead, now what's your name?"

Lick sighed, and followed the rules, "Lisa Loud, dimenshion L-115."

After sorting things out, she came to the waiting area and sat down, crossing her arms. "one of theshe daysh, theshe Rick bashtradsh will know that I'm Lick"

"watch your language please" a male voice came next to Lick, she looked what's next to her to find another person who applied to the NRR benefits plan, his name is Dipper Pines, but goes by Dipford. He came from a universe where he invented a machine to make him smarter, although it was originally made to make his sister's pet pig smarter, it worked, he became very smart, and figured out the mystery of a town he had been in for an entire summer, after rescuing his granduncle, he became his assistant, but since he was smarter than him, he outgrown him but put his name onto his, that's why he's called Dipford.

"you do realize we're in the Citadel of Ricksh, shwear wordsh are sho f**king ridiculoushly common in thish world" Lick argued.

After some time, another person came into the place, but not a Lick, nor a Dipper, but a Morty, who happens to be Rick's dumb companions, in Lick's mind, it's like if Lincoln was smarter than her. This Morty was very lucky, after he talked to the annoying desk Rick, he came to Lick and Dipford and greet them.

"what up Non-Ricks?" he said happily, "cut the mood Morty Rick" Lick said, "yeah, stop being a pain in the backside"

"sheriously? You can't shay assh?"

Just then another person came running towards the desk, as if the person was late, this person was not a person though, but a Gem, in a certain view, she was a Peridot, or her preferred name, Ricky Dott. "I'm sorry… I didn't know today was the meeting…" she was taking breath, since she was out of breath, even though she was a gem and doesn't need oxygen.

Ricky Dott was originally from the Diamond authority, who was assigned to check on the cluster, but instead on looking over her mission, she found out about the great parts of humanity, and with her genius (with additional intelligence) she stops the cluster and join the earth until she discovers interdimensional travel.

After checking at desk, she came at the group and smiled, "so, what are you going to say?"

"f**k off" Lick said

"yeah, well clod you too" then Ricky Dott sat next to Dipford.

For such time, Lick, Dipford, Ricky Dott and Morty Rick waited.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Royal Woods Mall, Lincoln managed to get his game before going along with the rest of the sisters to the rest of the shops, but here's something that is very strange, because this is the first time for quite a while for Lincoln to hang out with any of her sisters, since most of his time was focus on Lick. But now he's at this point, it seemed that his siblings isn't aware that he exist during the trip.

Lincoln first notice this when he had to sit next to the sweet spot before Luna rest her legs on him, as if the seat was empty.

Then when he came at the mall, he went to the game shop and gotten his game, but when he came out of the shop, his siblings were already heading to the next shop, it took him time to catch up to him.

"man, how long has it been since I hang out with my sisters" Lincoln said out loud before going in the middle of everyone, trying to at least have a chat with one of his sisters.

"so, what's up Lori?" Lincoln happily said, but Lori ignored him and was busy on her phone, then go onto Leni, "so Leni, what are you thinking of buying?" Leni notice Lincoln and said, "oh Lincoln, I like, never saw you there, where have you been the entire time" Lincoln sighed about Leni's understanding, "Leni, I was here the entire time."

"oh, I didn't know that, normally everyone says that Lincoln don't join anyone's activates except from Lick's, but I don't know why he likes licking?"

Lincoln facepalms his head, because he was here and as in Lick, it meant Lisa, since she wanted to be called Lick sometime after the accident.

Lincoln goes over with Luna, then Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, but none of them paid attention to Lincoln and goes onto their own business.

The only person left was Lilly, who was just a baby, so having a conversation with her would be like talking to a toy.

"well, at least I got you to talk to" Lincoln said to Lilly.

* * *

"Citadel News, News at the Citadel, I'm Rick D-716-B" "and I'm Rick D-716" "must be nice" a news report came onto the TV that was hanging in the waiting room, "in breaking news, the numerous murderers of Ricks across the multiverse has caught the main suspect, the Rick from C-137, who is reportedly been captured and held in court and judged by the Council of Ricks."

"hmm, it seemed that they finally caught that killer, don't have to worry about my back being stabbed" Morty Rick tried to start a conversation, "you really think a Rick killer would aim at us? We're non-Ricks" Ricky Dott argued "we're basically the different kind of Ricks, we're the Ricks who are not a Rick, we're…"

"Can you pleashe shut up!" Lick shouted, being annoyed, as if she didn't want to be here, Dipford notice this and tried to ask if there's any problems with her, "okay, what's the matter Lick, you're not acting okay"

But before Lick could answer a Rick comes into the waiting room, "okay guys, ready for the NRR annual meeting?" then everyone heads to the next room for their meeting.

 **Well it seemed that Lick is part of the Citadel of Ricks, which means there is some connections, along with other connections, such as Dipford who is a Ford like Dipper from Dipper and a smarter and social crazy Gem, Ricky Dott, who is Peridot from Steven Universe.**

 **Hope you like this idea and see you in part 2.**


	16. Odd Rick Out (part 2)

"Alright," a Rick said as everyone sat in a circle for the meeting, "it's time for our annual meeting to see how the non-Ricks are doing in our benefits, first off… how are you doing?" this kind of Rick was a bit nervous, and everyone would understand, that's why the Ricks in the Citadel named him Shy Rick, but after he asked a question, everyone said their answer at the same time

"pissed" Lick said, "fine" Dipford said, "disappointed" Morty Rick said, "happy" Ricky Dott said.

"I heard happy there, Peridot right?" Shy Rick said, "just call me Ricky Dott, it's a name I've chose" "and I chooshe to be called Lick, but nobody ish getting the message" Lick interrupted

Shy Rick notice Lick's anger and was curious to know why she's acting like this, "Lisa Loud, is there something wrong" he said, but Lick kept crossing her arms and ignoring his question, Dipford notice this and tried to ask the same question, "Lick, you can't ignore us, we're non-Ricks" but then Lick interrupted Dipford, "are you sure, Dipper with Stanford's pershonality? Because last time I checked, none of that comparesh to a Rick," "Lisa, don't judge a book by a cover" "that'sh what Ricksh do every day, you coward baby" "said the four year old" Morty Rick mumbled.

"the point ish, I don't know why we do meetings like thish, it'sh pointlessh, I mean, we do our shtuff every day, being smart and shaping our own universesh ash what we want them to be, and I'm shtuck here to a bunch of rip offsh, when I can shpend an epishode with my shtupid Lincoln at a pointlessh mall, even though it shounds lame, it'sh better than thish"

Everyone looked at Lick in a surprised face, even Shy Rick was surprise, but then he looks at his check-board and said "okay, lets resume our meeting" as if he didn't want to care about what Lick has to say, "you got to be kidding me" she put her hand on her face, stressing to the outcome…

But then Morty Rick, said "you know, Lisa's right, why are we here, why don't we just get our benefits checked and get the f out of here" "yeah, I'm kind of agreeing to this, if I'm honest myself, this seems like a waste of time!" Ricky Dott followed.

"oh boy" Dipford facepalms, knowing that something is about to happen and Shy Rick is now afraid to what's going to happen.

* * *

"…and then when all the alien invader ships got vaporised by Lick's death ray, she opened up a portal and self-destructed the entire station, of course I hope we did" Lincoln told Lilly one of Lick and Lincoln's adventures, the ones that are too complicated and hard to write down, even though he's telling it to a baby, at least telling it to someone would make Lincoln feel like he isn't alone.

"ha ha ha" Lilly laughed, which had Lincoln smiling, "you know, even though Lick mostly take me to these dangerous adventures, I sometime enjoy them, like being a superhero in a comic, only as if my sister was the hero, I'm more like a sidekick to her, does that sound strange Lilly?" the only thing Lilly did is laugh and smile, which reminded Lincoln that he's talking to a baby, "oh yeah, forgot."

"what's the matter?" Lucy said right behind Lincoln, he didn't expect it and screamed, "oh, Lucy, how long were you here for?" Lincoln asked, wondering if she heard his stories, "since I gotten my empty as my soul books" she said bring up books with dark covers.

"oh okay, at least one of you guys notice me" Lincoln said, "why is that?" Lucy said in interest, "well everyone seemed to forget that I exist, mostly because I'm mostly with Lick and her adventures, I guess it's kind of my fault." "sigh, you are lucky to have sisters ignoring you"

"Huh?" Lincoln turned to Lucy, "you get to do your own time with Lisa, while I'm stuck here with light hearted siblings, the only time when your sisters interfere is whenever Lick does something around us"

"I guess you're right" Lincoln said, reminding himself of all the things that happened with himself and Lick in many occasions. Then he thought about an idea.

"maybe I can change that, maybe I can make a schedule to whenever I have for each sister, after all, I'm only with Lick on weekends, but first I need to show that from everyone" Lincoln then turn to Lucy, "do you mind if you can bring everyone here?"

Lucy looked at Lincoln blankly until she gave her answer, "okay."

* * *

Back at NRR place, Lick and the Non-Rick has started a riot, Shy Rick gotten tied up on a chair while Morty Rick and Ricky Dott march around the place, Dipford stayed seated, being annoyed to everything around him.

"Seriously guys…" Shy Rick starts to talk, "can anyone just, you know… get along" but before he could continue, Lick hits him in the face with her own space weapon, and pointed at him, "shut up, mosht pathetic person in the Citadel," "hey, I'm not pathetic… there's Doofus Rick, man that guy can eat sh*t," Ricky Dott interrupted, "so that's what we call him, for a second, I thought his name is Stupid Rick"

"Okay… I'm listening, what… what do you want!" Lick starts to smile from that, "well, firsht and foremosht, you will call our namesh by the names we call ourselves, that means no Lisa Loud, no Peridot, no Dipper Pines" "actually my real name is Mason" Dipford said, while not moving anywhere, but Lick turned around and shouted, "shut up Dipford!" "okay" he said as if he didn't care.

"okay… Lick, what else do you want" "Shecond, no more meetingsh, I just want to get an update check and that'sh it, no meetingsh, no convershations, just an update and I can finally get out of thish pointlessh place of a Citadel."

"okay what the hell is going on!" a Rick comes into the room, who is a Rick that runs the Non-Rick Rick benefits, he's NRR manager Rick, "oh crap, it's NRR Rick!" Morty Rick said, being worried, "quick! Act normal!" then Morty Rick and Ricky Dott quickly sat down to their chairs.

"wow, you guysh are a bunch of pusshiesh" Lick was disappointed to everyone.

"Lisa, what the hell is going on?" NRR Rick shouted at Lick, still calling her my old name, but Lick didn't like that, "what the hell ish going on, the hell ish going on ish that you Ricksh kept calling ush our dumb old namesh, I don't want to be called Lisa, I hate that name, I hate Lisa, I prefer to be you assholesh than myself, that'sh why I'm here in this shtupid citadel complaining about all of thish sh*t"

"oh, she's going to be in trouble" Rick dott said, feeling afraid to know what's going to happen next, "okay, fine, leave, but don't expect any benefits from us, Lisa" Manager Rick bend down to face Lick at the end, as if he was mocking him, but that's when he made his mistake.

Lick quickly snapped and grabbed onto Rick's head and twisting his neck, unaware for the Rick to know that Lick can able to do this, he then fell down onto the grown, and Lick pulled up her gun and start shooting multiple gunshots at his head, all of them hit, making Manager Rick super dead.

"ha! Looks like I'm a better Rick than you!" she kept firing her gun at his head, everyone around her was in shock, even Dipford was surprised, "oh my god!" Shy Rick cried, then Lick put back her gun into her coat pocket, "if any Ricks ask, say that this Rick commit shuicide for taking ush as Ricks, if you tell anyone about this, you'll be next" then she walked out of the room.

Lick came pass the waiting room, where a Rick was wondering what's going on, before he asked, Lick gave him an answer, "f**k the citadel" then she made a portal and jump right in

* * *

Sometime later, Lick was lying down on the couch with a can of soda in her hand, watching some tv, when everyone got back home, "oh hey guysh" Lick said, feeling tired from everything today.

"hey Lick, I want to talk to you for a second, how's your trip by the way?"

"a complete washte of f**king time"

Everyone looked at Lick in gasp, Lick was confused with this reaction, "what? What did I say… oh yeah, sorry, forgot that I'm not at the Citadel"

Once everyone left, Lincoln talked to Lick, "so a few minutes ago, I agree to everyone that I would spend more time with them more than our Lick and Lincoln adventures, we can still do some more, it's just that we would have less of them, I'm just wondering if you're okay with that…"

A few seconds spent in silence till Lick gave her answer, "alright fine… I just need to clear my mind and all…" "okay, good" then Lincoln left, leaving Lick to think about today's events.


	17. One of the Boys (part 1)

"okay let's see what we got" Lincoln said as he and Clyde was looking inside the fridge to get something to eat, "kale, eggs…" he throw each item away from the fridge till he notice a strange piece of food that has purple tentacles and three eyes, "one of Lick's strange alien food" then he threw it away from the food, then continue his search till he found something that he was looking for, a jar of peanut butter, "great!" he said as he opened the jar and taken a finger into the peanut butter and eat it with his finger.

However, Lola came into the scene and notice Lincoln eating in a rude way, "ew Lincoln, have a little class" she shouted at him then left, Luan then came near Lincoln with her wooden puppet "that's all for sports and now the weather" she said in her wooden puppet impression, but then Lincoln burped at Luan's face and she found it disgusting, Luan then talk in her puppet impression again, "it's cloudy with a chance of, you're disgusting" she said then left, leaving Lincoln to sigh,

He then turns to face the reader.

"My whole life in a nutshell" Clyde was confused to why Lincoln wasn't happy with this, "what are you talking about? One guy surrounded by ten awesome sisters" "oh Clyde, sweet Clyde…" Lincoln explain about his situation.

* * *

*Flashback*

Lincoln came downstairs getting ready, "mom, I'm going out to meet Ronnie Anne" he shouted, but all her sisters heard this and try to overprepared him to meet what they thought was his girlfriend, but they are so wrong.

While this is happening, Lick (who wasn't part of the group of sisters) walked along the hallway and notice Lincoln struggling, she then sighed and continued with her work.

*Another flashback*

Everyone was at Lori and Leni's room, where they have their meetings, Lori then stated, "okay, I'm allowed any ideas for how we can spend the rest of today" Lincoln then thought of an idea, "how about Derryland, but everyone put their thumbs down and shouted "ehhh" then Lick thought of an idea, "how about Blitz and Chipz arcades!" but then everyone decided "ehhh" to that idea as well. "how about…" then everyone said "ehhh" before Lincoln can finish.

"I know a better place that everyone can enjoy, the mall!" Lori said.

"ehhh" Lick said, who as well as Lincoln, didn't want to go to the mall, everyone notices her response and looked at her, "what? Aren't we suppose to say ehhh as well in that idea" but then Lick realized something.

"we're going to the mall, are we?"

*Another flashback*

Lincoln was so excited to watch a new series he recently gotten into called Ball Fondlers, however before he could get to the TV, all the girls (minus Lick) was already watching a girls' movie.

"Seriously? You know it's my turn to watch the TV" he complained. "well it's nine against one" one of the sisters said before laughing, causing Lincoln to get frustrated

*Flashback ends*

* * *

"Oh, I see your point" Clyde realized, while Lincoln resumes eating the peanut butter with his finger, "yeah, sometimes I wish I have ten brothers" and without noticing, Lick came into the scene and snatch the jar from Lincoln, "well I wish you wouldn't eat peanut butter with your dirty finger" Lick complained. "See what I mean?" Lincoln told Clyde as they walked away from the fridge.

As they left, Lick thought about what Lincoln said, and as she thinks about it, she then put her finger in the jar of peanut butter and eat it using her finger.

* * *

Time passes to night time, where Lincoln fell asleep, until as most of the time, Lick comes in and turn on the lights, causing Lincoln to wake up, in these occasions, Lick would most likely be drunk in soda and pass out. But this time it's a little different.

As soon as Lincoln wake up and notice Lick, he asked, "what is it this time Lick?"

"don't worry Lincoln, I washn't drinking tonight, I wash jusht thinking about what you shaid earlier today, with the wish of having brothersh instead of shisters, and I… I figured why not experiment thish idea"

Lincoln got off his bed and stood up trying to understand what Lick was talking about, "Lick, it's late, I don't want to go through another adventure," Lick facepalms for Lincoln's misunderstanding, "Lincoln, it'sh not an adventure, you want to live in a world with brothersh…" she then pulled out her portal gun and shot it at the doorway, "here'sh your chance, if you shtep in, you would be in a timeline were all the shiblings, including myshelf, are boysh."

"wait, so I can experience being in a universe with brothers instead of sisters?" Lincoln said with realization.

"that is exactly what I shaid, now go through before I change my mind."

And with that, Lincoln got himself changed to his usual clothes and jumped into the portal.

* * *

Once Lincoln arrived at another timeline, he first notices something strange, the hallway is exactly the same as the one in his timeline, at first, he thought he was still in a reality with sisters, until he heard a noise, not a girl's voice, but a boy's voice.

"that is literally lol" a male version of Lori comes into the hallway, using a phone to make a text, "hurry up Loni, we have to go" then a male version of Leni walked through the door, as everyone comes out of their rooms, Lincoln sees a male version of Luna rocking the guitar, a male version of Luan with his female version of his puppet, Mr. Coconuts, a male version of Lynn carrying a football and running down the stairs with a male version of Lucy closing the door behind him, a male version of Lana carrying his frog while a male version of Lola comes out of the room with a boys version of his toy car, as they fight a male version of Lick came and tried to get them out of the fight trying to tell them that the male version of Lilly is sleeping, but what's strange about this male Lick is that he wasn't rude, but complain with complicated words, Lincoln's original Lick would just straight out what she was complaining about, making Lincoln think that this version of Lisa was before the accident.

After seeing everyone, Lincoln was really happy about having brothers.

Once everyone was downstairs, male Lisa named Levi asked Lincoln, "will you be joining ush Lincoln?" Lincoln sighed and said, "where are we going? The mall" but then everyone laughed, "you are literally hilarious, we're going to Derryland! It was your idea yesterday"

"sweet, my sister never wanted us to go to Derryland" Lincoln shouted, that caused everyone to look at him, "sisters?" one of them asked in a confused tone, which cause Lincoln to remind himself that he is in another reality, "sisters? Oops, I meant brothers" everyone looked at each other, and didn't bothered about what they heard and continue to go.

* * *

Lincoln had the best day ever, first they went to Derryland and gone on many rides, have a burping competition on the car drive and went to Gus' games and grubs and gotten themselves many pizzas and arcades.

When they arrived back at the Loud House, and with a tackle at their dad, Lincoln spent the day playing games with some of the brothers, they were playing a one on one fighting game, at the moment, Lincoln played against Lane, the male version of Luan, however, this Luan was winning and had beaten Lincoln's fighter, "Looks like I've knockout of the park." He made a bad pun, but Lincoln didn't groan, he didn't care, because he's enjoying playing a fighting game that none of his sisters in his reality would play, not even Lick.

"My turn to play" Lynn, who surprising is called Lynn in this reality, shouted as he taken the controller from Lincoln, while that happened, the doorbell rang, "I'll get it" Lincoln said as he stood up to walked at the door, while he does that, he looked at the reader.

"You know, I think I might stay in this timeline forever, boys are fun, I get what I wanted, and no problems at all" he then opens the door to reveal someone Lincoln didn't expect to see.

"Wow, I'm really offended to what you shaid about your real siblingsh," the person behind the door was Lick. To this, Lincoln was jumped to see her, she shouldn't be in this reality, and her presence would ruin the whole thing, "greetingsh everyone" she then enters the house and waved at the brothers who was watching a video game, they looked at Lick was curious to know why she was here, "Lincoln, what's with the little girl in our house?" one of the boys asked, Lick notice this and introduce herself, "I'm Lick…" she had to remind herself that she can't use Loud as her last name, because this would be suspicious to the boys, and could figure it out quickly, "…Sanchez," she then made a smile after saying this, "Lick Sanchez?" Lexx, the male version of Lola, said, not buying the name, "you don't look like a Sanchez," "my hishpanic deshcent hishtory ish irrelevant" Lick quickly made an excuse, then moved closer to Lincoln, "I'm Lincoln's new tutor, and today we have to catch up all of your work, ishn't that right Lincoln" she looked at Lincoln smiling, but Lincoln was confused, "well…" but then Lick nudge him in the arm, "yeah, I need to do more school work" "perfect, now let'sh head to your room sho we can shtart off with math problemsh." She said, as she pushed Lincoln upstairs.

When they got upstairs, the brother siblings downstairs was confused to what they saw, but one of them had thought of something that couldn't be possible, Levi, who is the male version of Lick, thought of a possibility to the strange girl who had glasses, a lab coat and speak in lisps, but then shrugs off that idea and resumes watching the great gameplay of fighters.

* * *

 **Just to be clear and to not confuse people, this is not a dream Lincoln is dreaming off like the original episode. If I'm honest, I hated that episode, it makes no sense and it's obvious that the interdimensional stuff is all a dream, but I do like the concept of genderbent versions of Lincoln's sisters, that's why I made a Lick and Lincoln version of this episode, while cleaning the plot holes that would work if it wasn't a dream, such as the whole 'time left to be in a dimension' thing, so I left that out because the idea is just silly and only gave Lincoln a struggle, a poor excuse of a struggle, but once again, I'm cleaning things up.**

 **Hope you like it and tune in for more of this chapter**


	18. One of the Boys (part 2)

Once Lick and Lincoln was at a distance away from the brothers, Lincoln straight out asked Lick, "what are you doing here?" but Lick ignored him and walked to Lynn and Lucy's room, or rather, Lynn and Lars' room, Lincoln was confused and walked to his room, "Lincoln get in here" she said, "Lick, you know that isn't my…" then Lincoln opened the door to find his closet sized room was actually a closet, "what the?" Lincoln was confused of this, he turns around and see Lick opening Lynn and lars' room, "yeah, in thish reality, you bunk with the two mosht annoying shleepers ever, now get in here before anyone shuspect something" Lincoln had no choice but to follow Lick.

Once inside, Lincoln close the door and finally ask a question he want answers to, "why are you here Lick?" the smart girl then jumped onto Lynn's bunk bed and explain herself, "well I jusht want to know how my brother wash doing in a reality where the girls hash the opposhite gender"

"well to answer that, it's going great than I expected, the boys are cooler than the girls and I can connect to them better than how I can connect with the girls" while Lincoln explain, Lick rolled her eyes and when Lincoln finished, Lick had to break news to him, "that'sh great, but now we have to head back to our timeline" however, after hearing that, Lincoln try to convince Lick, "actually, I think I want to stay here forever" "Lincoln…" "no Lick, I actually want to stay here, go back to your reality and…" "Lincoln!" Lick shouted at Lincoln, which cause him to stop talking, "you can't just move to another reality where thingsh are better here."

"why not? You brought Lana from another reality into ours" Lincoln tried to fight back the conversation, "that wash because I wash lucky to find a timeline where thingsh goes differently in that moment, do you know how hard it ish to find another reality that matchesh the original one?" Lick then pull out a tablet and press the touchpad, "beshidesh, I don't expect him to be trapped for very long" "who?" Lincoln asked in curiosity.

Lick then turn her tablet to show Lincoln a live video, of… Lincoln, another Lincoln who seemed to struggle with many things that are tied up on him, "what's this?" Lincoln said, as he hold the tablet, "that'sh the Lincoln in thish reality, I had to kidnapped him and tied him up before letting you in this reality." "hold on… I thought I can just… just go in a timeline and…"

"and what? Expect that you can become shomeone who already exisht in this timeline, that ish not how interdimenshional travel worksh, and if it doesh, then you would be in a dream" Lick finish that sentence as he looked at the reader.

"okay, I think I understand the situation… but can I at least spend a bit of time here…" after thinking for a moment, Lick consider, "alright fine, you can shtay for a little longer, but I'm following you, just in cashe shomething bad happensh"

* * *

After a couple of hours (so they can fool the boys that Lincoln was studying) they came got out of the bedroom and came downstairs, but before they reach the stairs, Lick stopped to tell Lincoln something, "another note, I haven't reshearch further to this timeline, sho who knowsh what'sh different."

Just when Lick finish what she said, one of the brothers shouted, "Lincoln, your lovers here!" to this, Lincoln groan knowing that even in this timeline, his siblings would think that Ronnie Anne is his girlfriend, as Lincoln starts going downstairs, he complained, "guys, for the last time, Ronnie Anne is not my…" but in as he stopped in the middle of the stairway, Lincoln looked down not to see Ronnie Anne, but a male version of Ronnie Anne, smiling at him, "sup Linc, how's my favourite boyfriend?" he said, which shocked Lincoln even more, he stood there, speechless and embarrassed, as Lick witness all of this, she smiled and start to laugh out loud, "oh my f**king gosh," she resumes laugh even more till she fell down, tripping over the stairs, while still laughing till she was at the bottom where male Ronnie Anne was in front of her, "thish ish really pricelessh" she continues to laugh, with everyone either confused or not happy for Lick's reaction, especially male Ronnie Anne, "guys, who the hell is this girl?" he question, "uhh…" Lincoln was still speechless but someone managed to fill in the gap, "Ronaldo, this is Lick, he's Lincoln tutor."

Ronaldo looked down at Lick again, still laughing, "and she's laughing about us being together?" but then Lick stopped laughing, but still smiling, as she stood up she talked, "oh no, I wasn't laughing about you and Lincoln being gay, I'm laughing about… well I wish I can tell you, but jusht shaying find thish out is hilarioush"

"umm… Ronaldo…" Lincoln can finally speak, "yeah Linc" he said, "do… you mind if I talk with Lick for a minute?" "sure buddy, then after we can get some milkshakes" with more shock, Lincoln quickly grabbed the laughing Lick and rushed upstairs.

* * *

Once they were in the clear, Lincoln full out tell the truth about all of this, "okay, I don't think this having brother's thing would work out." "don't worry Lincoln, there'sh infinite timelinesh, I jusht found one where Ronnie ish a boy, I mean, what are the oddsh!" she laughs even more until Lincoln stopped her, "okay Lick, I'm ready to go home." "wait, I thought you want to live in thish univershe forever" Lick brought up something that Lincoln wouldn't have an answer for, he tried to think of something, but gives up.

"look Lick, the reason I wished for brothers instead of sisters is… that I really don't like having sisters, they're annoying, they take too long in the bathroom, and I always get outnumbered by you guys and I never get to do what I want"

"I couldn't agree more" Lick said, which surprised Lincoln, "wait what?" "yeah, everything you said, you're right about thoshe shiblingsh, and even I don't like the female shterotypesh, that'sh why I prefer to be more of a tomboy than a girl, heck, I'm more of a tomboy than Lana for crying out loud!"

Lincoln still have no idea what to say, "look Lincoln, remember all thoshe exsamplesh you told Clyde the other day? You forgot to tell him what happened afterwards."

Lincoln then thinks of those previous times.

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

After Lincoln was covered in makeup and was about to leave the door, Lick came up to him and not give him more advice for meeting up with Ronnie, but washed his face till his face is makeup free.

"there, now you won't embarrassh yourself, and I don't care who she ish to you" then she walked away from Lincoln.

*ANOTHER FLASHBACK*

While everyone brought many things at the mall, Lick and Lincoln sat down in the middle of the place and was bored, until Lick thought of an idea.

"you know what? Shcrew thish, do you want to go to Blitz and Chipz?" she said as she put up her portal and shot a portal, Lincoln smiled and go with her to play out of space arcade machines.

*ANOTHER FLASHBACK*

Right after the girls laughed at Lincoln, Lick came to Lincoln holding a tablet, "cheer up Lincoln, we can watch it right here" Lincoln looked at the tablet to reveal the show he wanted to see, so while the girls watch their show on the TV, Lick and Lincoln watch theirs at the dinner table.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

* * *

"Oh my gosh, I never thought about you in all of those scenarios, I'm so sorry Lick"

"it's alright Lincoln, I might be a girl, but I can be your brother." Then Lick and Lincoln hugged each other, but then Lick felt uncomfortable, "okay, let go" she said, "alright, okay" Lincoln replied as he let go of their hug.

But as their conversation finished, all of the brothers arrived at the scene, and with a surprising turn of events, Lincoln, the one in this world was there too, meaning he'd escape from Lick's kidnapping, "that psychotic girl kidnapped me and that Lincoln is an impostor!" he shouted, Lincoln and Lick was very surprised, Lincoln was even more shocked, "you mess with my boyfriend, you mess with me" Ronaldo said as he was ready for a fight, alone with everyone else.

"Okay, time to go" Lick quickly said as she pulled the portal gun, open a rift and jump right in with her Lincoln before the boy could get to her.

* * *

After all of that and when Lincoln and Lick entered their world once again, Lincoln only have one thing to say to the reader…

"well, no matter if you have brothers or sisters, at least they are supporting to you no matter what" "eshpecially if that one shibling ish a great genius"

* * *

 **Well that was something**

 **As much as I've like to make Lick and Lincoln version of Rick and Morty episodes, I would do Loud house episodes as well, and this would be an interesting beginning, of course I would do other stuff as well, but it's good to have reminders…**


	19. Planet of the Pranks (part 1)

It was the worst time for the Loud house, March 31st, otherwise known as April fool's eve, a day before Luan Loud would cause chaos, a time for endless pranks and painful jokes. And everyone doesn't get a free pass from her pranks.

Every year, the Loud siblings gather around in Lori and Leni's room to talk about how they can stop Luan and her April pranks. Last year everyone tried to prank Luan, but ended up in jelly. Now, they have to think of good ideas.

"Come on guys, think" said Lori as each and every sibling thought of a suggestion, "why not we just ask Luan to stop pranking" said Leni, who always suggested this as every solution, but everyone could clearly ignore her idea, someone thought of an idea to try and prank Luan back, but had reminded themselves that Luan wouldn't be easy to be tricked.

While everyone is trying to come up with a plan, Lick was ignoring everyone while reading an interesting book with alien symbols that only Lick can understand, until her reading was interrupted by everyone, "Lick, come on, we have to figure out a plan to stop Luan from pranking us, do you want to be covered in jelly like last year?" Lincoln said, then Lick closed her book and replied to her brother's question, "of courshe I don't want that happening again"

"I hope your incredibly smart genius can help us with this problem, otherwise you'll be the first being pranked" Lynn said as if it was a threat, but Lick ignored her and came up with an idea she actually planned for a while.

"Well I thought of an idea…" but then Lori interrupted her, "if it involves killing, freezing or anything that would literally hurt Luan, no we are not doing that."

"You didn't even heard my plan" Lick then pull out a small metal stick on the floor that shifted into a white board, she then pulled out a remote control and pressed a button, "ladiesh and Lincoln, may I introduce the sholution to our April Foolsh problem" Lick then pressed a button and the white board shows a red planet with pink lines going around it, "this is planet Prankkez, a whole planet with a civilization dedicated to pranking, everyone in this planet love pranking sho much, that they colonized the whole planet and live there to do more pranking, sho here'sh my idea, by the time Luan wakes up tomorrow, I'll open up a prank portal sending her to this planet, we spend the rest of the day without Luan's pranks and once the day ish up, I'll open up a portal to shend her back here, eashy and shimple ash ever"

Everyone looked at each other to think about Lick's plan, and all agree with her, "okay, I think this year we can have an april fools day without Luan" Lori said smiling even Lincoln knows it was a good idea, "yeah, you're a genius Lick, I mean, what can go…" but before he could finish, Lick quickly put her hand on his mouth, cutting him off, "don't shay that, whenever you shay that, everything goesh W. R. O. N. G" "okay fine," Lincoln said as he pushed Lick's hand away from him, "just saying this plan is set and simple."

* * *

It's April 1st morning and Luan was about to wake up hours before everyone would, "today is the day" she whispered, making sure that her roommate, Luna doesn't hear her.

She is so excited about her day today, she has so many pranks to set up, but have to make sure everyone is asleep. She gotten up and was ready to leave the bed, but the minute she set foot on the ground, she was suddenly being pulled into the ground, she screamed before disappearing to the ground.

She entered a portal Lick had set up for her.

* * *

When she came out of the portal, she landed on thick ground, but was okay and stood up, she was a bit worried to what happened to her, "okay, this is a weird way to start the day…" then she got hit in the face with a pie.

She holds onto the pie and wiped her face to see who threw it, a laughing figure with a elephant trunk for a nose and four arms, he was only wearing trousers and shoes and had a shade of pink for skin.

"You should of seen your face" the elephant like alien continues to laugh, at this point, Luan was confused. "uhh, where am I?" she asked, hoping that the creature can give her answer.

"Oh, you're new huh? Well look at the planet itself"

Luan looked around the place and notice that there are people who are pranking each other, as people were throwing pies at each other, shaking handbuzzers to each other and other stuff that are considered pranking, "welcome to Prankkez!" the elephant alien introduce, then gave him his name, "I'm Bin-bon by the way"

But Luan was distracted to the planet of the panks and was smiling at everything she sees.

"This is paradise!" she shouted in joy.

* * *

Back on earth, everyone woke up and find themselves not being pranked by Luan, it was the first time since the day Luan start pranking that everyone could spend April 1st without being pranked. No more being stuck in jelly, no more being hit by pies.

And it's all thanks to the little genius named Lick Loud.

Everyone was happy, nobody had to be worried, it was all great. Everyone spent their day doing their activates without getting pranked. How can this day go wrong?

Once the day ended, Lick was about to open up a portal for Luan to head back home, Lincoln was there to talk to her about his day, "it was amazing Lick, I get to have a fully day of comic reading and best of all, no pies or cups or jelly to stop me," "yeah, I-I-I-I agree, but all daysh comesh to a closhe, time for the annoying Luan to head back."

Lick then proceed to pull out her portal gun and shoot a portal, once opened, Lick and Lincoln waited for Luan to come back, but what they find isn't the annoying joking sisters, but… Pies?

A pie suddenly sent flying out of the portal and onto Lincoln's face, after removing the pie and the cream, he was cross that he at least got pied in the face, "Luan, seriously? April fools is ov…" but then another pie hit Lincoln's face, then another and many more starts to get thrown out of the portal, with this, Lick quickly close the portal.

"Okay… I don't think Luan want to leave anytime shoon, letsh leave her there for another day or two" Lick considered, but Lincoln started to get worried, "are you sure about that, I mean, what if our family gets worried?" "It would be fine; a day wouldn't hurt anybody"

* * *

*one week later*

It's been an entire week since April Fools day and the Loud family started to worry about Luan, she should have been back to earth at the end of April fools days, but she did not showed up, and for the past few days, and even though it's a relief that no one has to hear her jokes the Loud family began to worry about Luan.

And they blame Lick for this.

In the moment, Lick was being confronted by everyone, even Lincoln, "okay, what did you do to Luan" one of the sisters demanded Lick, who was just sitting down in her basement lab, "like I told you, I've shent her to another planet," "but can't you just bring her back?" "what do you think I've been doing for the pasht few daysh?"

"Isn't it an easy to just open up a portal?" Lincoln said, as he knows much about portal with Lick, "oh, yeah I forgot about the portalsh" Lick mocked in a sarcastic tone, "maybe I should open one up to Prankkez, let me do that" then Lick use her portal gun to open a portal, she places the portal away from Lick but in front of her siblings.

After the portal opens, pies start to fly out of the portal and hit several of the siblings, some of them tried to duck, but there were too many pies being thrown at, then Lick closed the portal, "shee the problem? Every time I tried to open the portal, piesh comes out of the portalsh, making it hard to get through the portal"

"So you're telling us that Luan will be stuck on Prankkez forever?!" the sisters start to get worried, "don't worry shiblingsh, I got a sholution," and with that, Lick goes upstairs from the basement, with Lincoln following her.

After a walk, Lick and Lincoln arrived at the Loud house garage, where a big curtain was covering a huge object, "let me guess?" Lincoln said, but before he could finish, Lick said "yep" and pulled off the curtains.

Revealing Lick's personal spaceship car, it was a car that looks like a UFO, however it wasn't big, it was only a size of a mini car, the car had a glass dome over it, with three seats inside, the car is also green but with blue car doors, "get in Lincoln" Lick said as she enters the car, with Lincoln following her and also entering the car and buckling his seatbelt.

"Time to head to space again" Lincoln looked at Lick smiling, knowing that he would be in space once again, "you're not excited about thish are you? We're jusht heading to the Prankkez planet, it would be like driving to shchool" she complained as she started up the engine, ready to go.

The car then drives out of the driveway then lift off into space.

* * *

After a long trip through space, Lick and Lincoln finally arrived at the Prankkez system, Lincoln looked at the window at the planet, he already been through many planets in Lick's spaceship, so this wasn't a breath-taking experience, but it's cool that he can do this with his sister, but for this occasion, it's to get Luan back to earth.

Lick's space car then flew into the planet and land on a nearby platform for the capital city of this place, "alright Lincoln, take thish" Lick said as she gave Lincoln a harden helmet, "why would I need this for?" he asked, as he looked at Lick getting another similar on her head, "becaushe unlike Luan'sh annoying pranksh, the pranksh of Prankkez is more harsh and lethal." She said while she opened the door and taken a step outside.

Upon the step, she heard a whoopie cushion noise on her foot, already annoyed by the first prank upon arrival, an alien came up to her and shouted, "welcome to Prankkez, the planet of the pranks!" he cheerfully announced, but Lick had a disappointed face, but taken it calm, "glad to hear that, do you want to hear a knock knock joke?"

"Sure, all jokes can be told in prankkez," the alien said in a strange cheerful mood.

"Great, knock knock"

"Who's there?"

Then Lick pull out her ray gun and shot it right at the alien's face, killing the alien,

"Lethal deadly plasma, get it?" she smiled.

"Lick! why did you do that?!" Lincoln questioned, as he could of stopped her, but know that Lick can't be stopped,

"Thish place is a pain in the assh, the shooner we get Luan and go home, the better"

"Well can you at least not try to kill everyone who pranks you on this planet please?"

"Don't tell me what to do Lincoln…" Lick finished her conversation as the pair went towards the pad's exit.

After going outside the ship pads, Lick and Lincoln looked around the place and take in everything they see, especially Lincoln, a world where people prank each other for fun? This would be heaven for Luan, making Lincoln think about what she would do if she lived in a place like this.

From the walk of the street, people keep throwing pies at each other, Lincoln tried to dodge them the best as he could while Lick casually stroll down the road, avoiding all the thrown pies, "so, where do you think Luan would be at?" Lincoln asked, then Lick looked at a poster that was hanging on a billboard and found Lincoln's answer…

"It sheemed that she most likely be at thish event, it's called 'Joker Pun' surely she would loshe that competition" she commented as they start heading off to the event.

* * *

At arrival of the event, Lick and Lincoln walked along with the crowd, while looking for Luan, but to no avail, Lincoln is starting to worry, in a planet search, it would be least likely to find Luan ever again.

"I guessh she'sh not here, oh well" Lick said as she sat down on an available seat to watch the competition, Lincoln was confused to what his sister was doing, but played along with her, as he sat next to her. "maybe I can do a planet wide shearch later, but first I just want to know how annoying the punsh are here" Lick said when the show is about to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first competition of Joker Puns, were we get the pun, in the joke" the announcer said, "wow, ish that the firsht joke they came up with or what?"

"And now for your host, the recent queen of Prankkez, the greatest prankster of them all, the April Queen!"

After that announcement, Lick and Lincoln came to realization to something they wouldn't expect, as the curtains roll up, it reveals... Luan?

Upon Luan coming out of the certains, Lincoln quickly notice that she looked very different looked, she was wearing a big yellow and purple dress with a queen crown on her head, she came up to the stage and announce, "hello Prankkez! And welcome to Joker Puns, where we put the 'pun' in 'fun' get it everybody?"

The audience laughed at that terrible joke while Lick and Lincoln was frozen, "that ish jusht perfect" Lick sarcastically said to what she's seeing.

* * *

 **I know it's been a while, but I got a lot of things to do but I managed to do this before April Fools day, and also part 2 would be on April Fools day**


	20. Planet of the Pranks (part 2)

After a long show that had the worst jokes ever, Lincoln and Lick went to the backstage to find Luan, only to be stopped by a security guard, "sorry guys, can't let you in, personal staff on-" before he could finish, Lick threw a pie at his face and jumped right past him, with Lincoln following.

Lick marched backstage till she found the room that Luan was in, that has a door with a star on it that reads 'April Queen' she kicked the door open, "okay Luan, time to go-" but then got pied in the face by someone, that someone was Luan, "ha! Looks like I got a pie on you" she punned, which made Lick mad as she wipes her face to remove the remains of the pie, that's when Luan realize who she was talking to, "Lick? What are you doing here?" she questioned, before Lincoln ran to the scene, being out of breath, "you have been on this ridiculoush planet for too long, I mean, how did you managed to be queen?!"

"it's a long story, but it involves kings and jelly"

Suddenly two bigger and tougher alien creatures came into the scene and notice the intruders, "your highness, these two trespasses, should we deal with them?" one of them said, "it's okay Ronnex" Luan told the two, "they're my younger siblings" and with that, the two left the room, leaving Lincoln confused more than ever,

"Come with me" the April Queen said as she walked out of the room.

From that walk, they walked through the red carpet with many aliens taking photos and cheer for Luan, as she approaches a yellow limo with purple with purple windows, she got in with Lick and Lincoln following her.

* * *

Inside the limo, Lick notice a elephant like alien wearing a cab driver costume, "heading to the castle, your highness" he said, "of course Bin-bon, and I brought friends" and so the limo starts driving, while going to the destination, Luan explains how she got from a regular teenage comedian to the queen of a prank pledged planet.

"When you got me into this planet, I quickly thought that this place is a paradise for pranksters and jokers like myself, so I took advantage and set many pranks and traps as possible just to have a laugh, but then I thought of the greatest prank ever, with the help from Bin-bon over there, we've prank the untricked Prank King, and because of that he challenged me to the throne, I accept, long story short, I won and I was declared the Queen of Prankkez"

After the conversation, the limo stopped, "we're here at the castle"

Lick and Lincoln gotten off the limo and looked at the amazed big building that was supposed to be the home of the April Queen.

* * *

They enter the place, to see a very large and empty throne room, Lincoln was amazed to see all of this, as Luan walks up to her strange but funny throne and sat down, "you know, it's not the same as the prank chair I had at home, but it's much better" "speaking of home, how about you stop this act and go back home to your family, mom and dad, and everyone is worried about you" however Luan looked a Lincoln in a queer look, "are you kidding?" "what?" Lincoln said in confusion to what Luan said, "I am not going back to earth and have a regular, boring life just to prank my family, why do that when I can rule and prank an entire planet?" "Luan, our family are worried about you" "and they were worried about my pranking, it's also the reason why you two brought me here in the first place!" "but Luan, you can't just rule a planet "the heck I can, this place is too amazing that I prefer to be here instead of being on Earth, it's also the reason why I made it law for my citizens to throw pies whenever one of Lick's portals shows up"

Lincoln is out of options and reasons, he turned to Lick to see if she can help, "Lick, can you explain why Luan can't stay here" but Lick had hands in her coat pockets, not caring about anything, "if I'm honesht, I jusht don't care, do whatever you like" Lick said, "WHAT!" Lincoln shouted from that response.

"Okay, this is officially a waste of time, if you are going to argue and try to convince me otherwise, either you leave or I'll call the guards"

And with that, Lick and Lincoln left, they can't convince Luan to leave her place in the throne and back to a normal life.

* * *

As they went through the doors, Lincoln starts to worry, "oh geez Lick, what are we going tell everyone about this?" Lincoln's tone is in a very worrying state, Lick clearly understand that he is freaking out, but allow him to resume, "Lick, you do realize that if we don't bring Luan back and tell our parents that she became queen and decided to stay on a pranking planet, they're going to ground us so bad, that we wouldn't do anything ever again" that would take the worrying too far, "Lincoln don't worry about it," "Don't worry about it?" "look on the bright shide, no more April Foolsh pranksh" "yeah, and no more Luan, she's family, even if she can be annoying."

That stop Lick from walking, she stands there thinking, then take a sigh, "alright, I think I might have an idea" she turned around back to the gate entrance and walked towards it, "don't follow me Lincoln, I- I-I-I want to do this on my own"

* * *

Luan was sitting on her throne cross to see Lick and Lincoln again, even though it's their fault that she ended up here, she doesn't like the fact that they want her back and seeing Lick one more time made her even angrier.

"Again Lick, you have to know that I don't want to head back to Earth, it's boring and pranks are not as good as this place, this is an amazing world to live in, I prefer this life instead of this," Luan goes onto a rant about why she wants to say, with Lick looking at her until she finishes, "and there no possible way you can-"

"I can genetically clone you"

Before Luan can finish, she was confused to what Lick said, "what?" she asked.

"You're right, it's your life, your rules, you can stay here and rule the world and do your thing, I am not stopping you, or anyone for that matter" Lick starts to explain and purpose one something that can solve everything.

"But the problem ish, our entire, shtupid family wantsh you back, and if I go back empty handed, then I would be in great sh*t, sho maybe you can live in this world and I can make another genetic clone of you," Luan looked at Lick, confused but understand what she is talking about, "she would have the exact memories, the exact personality and the exact level of pranking that you do to our family and annoying punsh you would tell, you can be away for a day, a year, hell, maybe your entire life, and if you want to go back, the clone'sh purposhe ish done, and I will pull the plug, it would feel no pain, no regretsh and zero percent chance of going rogue"

From all of that information, Luan stood up and think about this, if she truly stayed at Prankkez, then Lick would make a clone of her, she would miss everything her family would do in their lives, and at worst, having a fake clone instead of her, but is it really worth going back to her normal life? A question Luan thought, "and if I agree with this idea, what do you need?" Luan asked, Lick turn back to her and give out her answer, "all I need is your DNA, a lab and four hoursh, of courshe you don't have to do this and go home, but either way, our family will shtop freaking out"

Luan looked back at her throne, taking thought about what she would have and what she wouldn't have if she choose to agree with Lick's plan and stay to rule an entire planet, or go back to her normal life with her family and trying to be the best comedian on earth, both are great but she has to choose one or the other.

Luan looked at Lick and ready to do something that would change her life, "okay, I've made my choice"

* * *

Lincoln stayed at the front gate of the building, waiting to see if Lick had brought back Luan, it's been a while in there, like it's been forever, but eventually, Lick came back and with Luan in her normal clothes, "okay, I think I had my time being queen, it's time to go back home" "couldn't agree more" Lick said as they walk away from the castle, "so how was being queen?" Lincoln asked in curiosity, Luan smiled and looked at Lincoln, "well I am going to miss this place, but that would mean next year's April Fools would be a _royal_ pain" Luan laughed at her own joke as they left the place and heading back to the ship to go back home, leaving a big question.

Is Luan a clone?

* * *

 **Seriously, do you guys think that Luan is a clone? Tell me what you think in your reviews. Maybe you are right, maybe you are wrong, who knows? It's not like I'm going to tell you the real answer…**

 **anyway happy Easter Fools**


	21. Of Mice and Leni (part 1)

**I know it's been a long while since I've updated this fanfiction, but now I'm back, trying to do more of it,**

* * *

Lick, Lincoln and Leni were in space, inside Lick's personal spaceship, with Leni driving?

"You know Lincoln, I think your shpace driving tesht idea washn't sho bad" Lick said, with feet laying up on the car, "well we know space is very open right? it would be easier for Leni to do her driving test here" "good call Lincoln, I mean, having an intergalactic driver'sh licenshe ish great, you get to drive anywhere in the galaxy, you are very lucky Leni."

"wait, you have a driver's license?" "of co-o-o-o-orshe" she burped as she pulls out her license, "I got this from planet Lootar, you see Lincoln, the species who lived on the planet have an incredibly short lifespan, they allow you to drink at age three daysh."

Then a beep noise came from the car control panel, Lick looked at it and knew it would be another job, "alright Leni, practice ish over, I got an important trade I have to be west of here"

"wait, space still uses west!" Leni cheerful shouted as Lick moved over to where Leni sat while she moved away for Lick to change seats with here, and with what Leni said, Lick had to reconsider, "there'sh no time to bring Leni back to earth" she sighed, "time for plan B"

Lick than drove the car throughout space till she stopped at a place, she waited till a something appeared, as a city on an big rock appeared from out of nowhere, she then drove her car towards a parking lot and landed in a handicap stop, "Lick, why did you land…" "anything that hash lessh than eight limbsh ish conshidered dishabled here" she quickly answered as she turn off the car engine and left the car.

Lincoln and Leni followed Lick to a building. Where it seemed like a normal building with an information stand, "okay, we'll let her in here, just sign these special reports…" the alien on the information stand said to Lick.

While this is going on, Leni looked at the place and had a wander around, "wow, this like, totally look great" she commented at everything, but it was just a usual entrance room, only more space themed, "well hello there" a purple like alien came up to Leni, speaking in a tone like she was talking to a baby, "hi, I'm Leni, please to meet you" Leni said happily, "did you came here in a spaceship?" the alien asked as she walked to another room while Leni followed her, "yeah, Licksa and Lincoln brought me for driving tests, speaking of which, where are they?" "oh they'll be back soon" the alien stopped in front of a door then opened them, revealing a room that Leni didn't expect.

It was a room that looked like an interior of a golf place with another room that was at the back that has a boat and an iceberg, within this is there are a bunch of men who looked the same, some in regular clothes, some in pajamas and some in their underwear, each of them confused or sleeping.

As Leni enter the place and the door close, the alien said, "hope you enjoy your stay" she said as the door closes.

Leni looked around the place and thought, "oh my gosh, this is like an interesting place to explore" she had positive thought and unaware to the reality of the place.

"oh, what the hell?" a man behind Leni said, "I know right!" Leni said in a happy tone.

* * *

"What's Jerryboree?" Lincoln asked when he looked at the sign with three men with the same face smiling that said the name of the place. From that question, Lick gave the answer, "oh, it'sh just a place for Ricksh to place their Jerrysh if they accidently brought them to their adventuresh, you shee Lincoln, Jerrysh are the shoftesht pershon in the whole other multivershe, and Lenish are exactly like Jerrysh, sho while we're on an adventure, Leni can have fun and shocialize with other Jerrysh"

"don't forget the reason of drop-offs" the alien at the desk said, as Lick finish checking everything on her board.

"isn't it bad to do this to Leni though?" Lincoln starts questioning, "not at all!" Lick said as she starts leaving the place, "oh Lincoln hold thish" Lick gave a piece of paper to Lincoln, "that'sh our shister's number, if you lose it, we'll never get her again" she finished as they left out of the building for their adventure.

* * *

Back inside Jerryboree, Leni was wandering around the place, looking at many things, from a golf place, to the titanic, to an inside of a normal house, to a business building with apples, while browsing, the men notice something odd about a certain person being there, one would have managed to investigate.

"say, what kind of Jerry are you?" said the man who came up to Leni, from that question, Leni was confused, "geez, I don't what Jerry I am, I'm more of a happy" she answered a weird answer, "I'm Leni by the way" she reaches out her hand to the man, "Jerry" he said as he replied by shaking her hand, "so you are unlike the other Jerrys around here, how did you end up here?"

"oh Linky and Lick brought me here, don't know why, but I don't mind"

"Lick?" another man who looked like Jerry came up to her, but the difference was his shirt was blue and green instead of green and orange, "then that means you are a non-Jerry, well welcome to the kingdom of Jerrys, hope you like your stay" he said.

"wait a minute, if this non-Jerry is new, maybe we can introduce her to the king"

"wow, you guys like, have a king? I didn't know kings are still around these days" Leni commented as she walked along with the other Jerrys.

After following the Jerrys, they have finally arrived at their destination, from back walls of the house room was a much bigger room, a place that doesn't seemed fully constructed, but stable enough to be in. in this room, there were a lot of a different kinds of Jerrys, those who had black leather jackets, white vests and even no shirt at all.

But what should be main focus was the Jerry who was sitting in the makeshift throne that's made out of the stuff that Leni found in the previous rooms, the Jerry she saw looked the same as every Jerry, except he was wearing a purple golden crown.

The Jerry Leni first met step forward that spoke to the king, "King Jared the fourth" he said as he bowed down before the king himself, "may I speak an audience with you, as I bring fourth a new Jerry to this boree" the Jerry was speaking in a way as if he was talking to an actual king. "your audience is listening, my dear Jerry" the king replied, "my I introduce to you, Leni" he stepped out of the way, showing Leni to King Jared, Leni stepped forward and introduce herself, "hi, I'm Leni" she positively said, without a care in the world.

The king smiled at Leni's introduction, "positive, aren't you? Even though your Rick had abandon you in this place? With little chance of them never coming back and you have to live your rest of your life in this dirt hole being king and-" "um, Jared?" another Jerry snapped King Jared from his minded frustration, "oh, thank you, the point is, there is a chance that your Rick might come back for you, only the lucky Jerrys would leave this place"

"nah, I think Lick would come back, she is the smartest sibling like out there" Leni said in denial that in a way she think that they would come back, "well, until that happens, for now, we'll have to train you" "train me, oh I don't know about that, I'm not the brightest" "neither are we, the reason Rick made this dump" one of the Jerrys shouted.

"don't worry, it would be easy if you are like a Jerry" "well that's the problem, I am not a Jerry, I'm a Happy"

"I thought your name is Leni"

"it is"

King Jared paused in confusion to what Leni just said, then resume to talk, "alright, Leni of Happy, are you ready to face the Trials of Jerry?"

"well I don't know what else to do, so lets do this!"

* * *

 **Yep, this is happening, I decided to make an episode where Lick and Lincoln isn't the main focus, we would focus more on Leni interacting with the Jerrys in the Jerryboree place from Season 2 episode 2 of Rick and Morty.**

 **Let's see what Leni is capable of in this 'Tirals of Jerry'**


	22. Of Mice and Leni (part 2)

After the Trials is set in motion, the Jerry taken Leni to a place that looks like a living room, there are so many TVs with Jerrys trying to figure out how to plug something in, "in your first Task, Leni, is the hardest task of them all, not even Paul can solve this riddle" as Jerry speaks, a man who looks nothing like the Jerrys came in, instead of a green shirt, it was a white shirt and tie, he was also helping out the Jerrys trying to figure out the riddle.

"you must figure out how to make the sound coming out of the stereo and not the TV, figure this out and you'll be not just the be the first step of being a Jerry, but better than us."

"okay" Leni blindly said as she walked to the TV and start working, as this happens another Jerry whispered to king Jared, "your majesty, how long do you think Leni will give up on this task?" king Jared smiled and a silent laugh was out, then turned to the Jerry, "please, these are TV we're talking about, there's no way she would-" "done!" Leni appeared back to Jared, which scared him, "what the, you fixed the TV audio problem?" "yeah take a look."

Leni wasn't lying, the audio coming out of the Stereo impressed a lot of Jerrys, they chatter and wonder how Leni did it, "what?! No Jerry had even accomplished this task! What did you do?"

"oh, I just plug the wire thing in"

"which wire?"

"the wire connected to the sound thing?"

"but there is no possible way, the only socket between the tv and the cable is in two different colors, are you sure you know which cable you put it in"

"what cable?"

King Jared sighed as he knew that Leni wouldn't be as clever, but it was beginner's luck.

"okay, you might of passed the first task now onto the second task…." There was silence in the room, Jerrys are looking at their king, trying to figure out what the second task is, then king Jared came up to his personal Jerry and asked, "uhh, Jerry, what's the second task exactly?" he asked, "uhh, there's no second task, you always concerns that no one would passed the first task that you wouldn't need a second task"

"well we need a second task, otherwise I would look like a fool to the Jerrys"

"well there is that one problem… you know, the back end of the day-care area…"

"perfect!" he then turned back to Leni and thought well on the second task.

"onward to the second task!"

* * *

Leni and the Jerrys arrive at a dark back part of the Jerry daycare, upon seeing it, there was a cracked hole in the wall, wide enough to fit a human person through, while Leni look at the hole, the Jerrys was shaking in fear, knowing what's inside that place.

King Jared step forward to announce Leni's second task, "now Leni, what you see is the home of the beast, the most hideous, creepiest creature in the entire universe!" he shouted at the end.

"now, your second task is to take care of this beast"

"I don't know about this" Leni said, starting to feel worried about the beast, "I really don't think I would be up for the task, like, take care of the beast, that would be a responsibly"

"nonsense" Jerry replied to Leni's worries "I can see it in you Leni, that you are a Jerry, now can you be Jerry enough to take care of the beast!"

"okay" Leni said as she rushed inside the hole.

As she left the place, Jared and the Jerrys start to smile and laugh, "I can't believe this Leni is going to face the beast" one Jerry said, "yeah, we just pretty much send her to her death" another Jery said, then King Jared entered the conversation, "I'm afraid so, but at least we made a laugh out of this." Then every laugh so loud, until an unexpected question came to everyone

"laugh about what?"

Leni came back from entering the beast's home, Jared was jumped to see this turn of events, and the rest of the Jerrys were shocked to see what was on Leni's hands.

It was the beast itself, with sharp teeth, weird tentacles and six eyes, it screeches and all of the Jerrys either shake and look away from the creature or ran away from Leni holding the Beast.

Jared stood still, stunned to see that Leni managed to get the beast, he was truly lost for words. Moments of silence went until a loud speaker broke, "attention all Jerrys, and Leni, please arrive at the front entrance for pick up."

"oh, that's me, looks like my job is done here" Leni cheerfully said as she passes the creature to Jared, still in shock to see the creature and even more shock to hold it with his own hands. "umm…"

"thank you so much for these challenges, I had totes fun" Leni said as she left.

Back with Jared, shocked to see the beast, the creature started to growl angerly at the king. Jared started to reason with the beast, "uh.. hello?" then the beast screams and starts to attack King Jared with it's teeth, biting down at his neck. This happened right after Leni left the room.

* * *

"sho what do you think of that adventure Lincoln?" Lick said as she and her brother enter the day care building, after a long and great adventure, "it was amazing, hours of arcade, new arcades if I add, way much better than Earth games." "like I said Lincoln, Blitz and Chipsh ish the place to go" then they stopped and wait for Leni, while this is happening, they notice a lot of Ricks and Mortys collecting their Jerrys, from the door where the Jerrys got out, Leni appears, "Like, Lincoln, ohh, I miss you guys so much!" she said as she hug Lincoln, "uh Leni, it's only been four hours" he added but didn't care, "so how was being in that Jerry place?" he asked.

"oh it was fun, there were Jerrys, and I met a king and I-"

"no one caresh Leni" Lick interrupted rudely as she starts walking out of the door.

"tell me when we get back home" Lincoln said to Leni as they followed Lick, but then a sudden Rick went up to them and ask "excuse me, do you have 2469?" Lick turned to the Rick, sighing out of that question, "does she look like a Jerry to you?" she said before leaving the Jerryboree.

* * *

 **THERE, done that chapter, now I can focus more of Lick and Lincoln. might of rushed it a bit, but at least it's done**

 **If you didn't know already, Lick had done some stuff already while she was gone from the fanfic, just saying.**

 **Anyway, see you on the next chapter, one that would be interesting.**


	23. Toxlick Lips (part 1)

**Before I begin, I just want to say that Lick no longer speaks in lisps, it seems that some people find it hard to read, the only reason I've done this is to show that Lick is speaking in lisp, but if you guys want lisp, please let me know and I might change my mind.**

* * *

"So are you ready for our sleepover" Clyde asked Lincoln as they walk through the hallway, Lincoln smiled and replied, "you bet I am, I can finally catch a break" his voice was nervous and a bit frightened, Clyde notice it very quickly, "uh Lincoln, is there something wrong?" he asked, Lincoln stopped and taken a deep breath before answering.

"yeah, it's these adventures with my little sister, we go to these weird and dangerous places, I almost died in most of them, but since Lick is busy with her own personal time, I can finally spend my own time without worrying,"

As he finished his answer, Lick suddenly appears behind the two boys, "Clyde, f**k off, Lincoln I need your help" Lincoln had a cross face as he heard Lick behind him, "should of expected that" he then turn to Lick, "seriously Lick, I thought you were away with your whole secret mission thing for the citadel" "yeah, already done that, and that's why I need you Lincoln, I need a genetixca, extremely rare material that can detect genes, they are found in gorerex nests, if I get it, it would help a lot on my project Lincoln."

"Lis- Lick, can I just have a day off please, I'm going to a sleepover with Clyde, besides I think a break would help" but then Lick pulled her portal gun and shot it at a wall, "don't worry Lincoln, it won't take that long, I just need an helping hand, it won't take more than ten minutes"

"fine" Lincoln sighed, "I suppose a ten-minute adventure won't hurt…"

* * *

*four days later*

"Lick! I got the genetix-thing!" Lincoln shouted putting the genetixca in a big bag and putting it around his back, while Lick blindly shoot around the place, as she was fending off the gorerex, "that's great Lincoln, now let's get out of here before the commander blows up the place!"

Suddenly, a giant black ant-like creature popped out and swallowed Lincoln up with one bite, Lick looked back at the ant and groaned, "dang it Lincoln!" she then dropped her gun and jump towards the gorerex onto it' belly with a knife on her hand, she starts cutting the belly up till guts came out, the gorerex fell and Lick starts cutting the intestines when Lincoln was free from the belly.

"holy sh*t Lick" Lincoln swore, "thank you" Lincoln got up and try to get the slime off of him and gotten the bag back, "thank you for bringing me in this horrible place, remind me why we're here?" but then a giant beep was heard, "no time Lincoln, the bombs are about to blow" Lick shouted, "but our bikes broke when we came in!" "then run!"

Both Lick and Lincoln starts to run with their dear lives, trying to jump over the goo and dead gorerex along the away and evading upcoming gorerex that's either attacking the two or trying to escape a doomed nest.

As soon as Lick and Lincoln found the way out, the bombs start to detonate, "we're not going to make it!" Lincoln said, still running until they both jump right out of the nest, as the bombs almost touch them, one second too late and they would be dead, they flew out of the nest only to land on the hard ground, with pain aching from the landing, they turn their bodies to see the destroyed nest and started to breathe heavily.

* * *

Much later, at Royal Woods, it was late and the Loud siblings was doing their own thing in the living room, behaving like regular kids, as Lori was calling her phone, Lynn ran around and Luna playing a music video game.

Then suddenly, the front door opened where Lick and Lincoln entered, with their clothes ripped, dirty and covered in good, as they arrived from their adventure.

The siblings stopped what they were doing and stare at the state of their smart sister and their only brother, the two faces were blank, as if they saw something terrible and were speechless to talk about it.

Lick and Lincoln starts to walk inside the living room, Luna pause her game and looked at the two, Luan and Lana gotten off of the sofa so the two can find a place to sit down, Lincoln put the bag at the side before sitting, then they both sat down at the sofa with their faces still the same as they've entered. The siblings looked at them two, and curious to see what they were up to,

"so…" Lori started, breaking the silence, "how was your trip?"

With that question, Lick and Lincoln broke there phase and started to breathe heavily, then faster and deeper till Lincoln begin to cry and Lick started to scream, the sisters suddenly taken a step away from them, while still looking at them.

Lick starts to swear, saying the F word as loud as she could, while Lincoln grabbed a sofa pillow and started screaming into it, Lick then continue to say the F word repeatedly and loudly, till she starts to say something other than the F word, "oh f**k! that is the most messed up adventure yet!" she shouted, Lincoln removed the pillow from his face and looked at Lick, "you… agree?" he said, with tears watering from his eyes, "f**k yes! We almost died, you almost died, all to get stupid gene detecting material!" Lick then resume her shouting by getting off the sofa, turn around and start slamming her fist on the sofa to let out her rage, "I could have been reading comics and playing video games with Clyde instead of this sh*t, why do you do this to us?" Lincoln demanded a needed question to Lick, as Lick herself was crying with her face on her closed arms, then she lifted her head, answering Lincoln question, "I seriously don't know, maybe to have new experiences, maybe I think I want to die, maybe I deserve to die, I just don't know" with that Lincoln scream along with Lick as she bangs her head on the sofa and Lincoln falling down at the armchair.

After hurting her head, Lick then moved her arms and look at her shaking fingers, "Look at this Lincoln" she then showed her hands at Lincoln, Lincoln barely see them, "I never had this in my life, that's shows how f**ked up that was…" Lincoln resumes crying on the sofa's armchair.

The rest of the siblings looked at the two going insane after a messed-up adventure. They want to say at least something, they were worried about Lick and Lincoln's health, seeing them like this is almost upsetting to see, suddenly Lynn speaks out, "guys, are you alright?" she asked, but Lick turns around to see the girls and shouted, "do you think I'm alright? Hell no, I am one hundred percent not alright" "dude, you have to calm down" Luna added, that made Lick thought of something, "calm down… that's it, I know a place where we can calm our sh*t, do you want to go to a spa Lincoln?" Lincoln looked at Lick, curious to know what she's talking about, "spa?" he asked, "yeah, a spa, I know the best alien spa in the galaxy! We can go there and calm down" "okay Lick" Lincoln got off the sofa, blindly agreeing with his sister, "whatever make me okay"

"great, and you know what? Spa for everyone! My treat, to my space car! To calm our sh*t!" she said as all of the girl's feelings changed from worried to happy very quickly, cheering to know that they can spend a time at a spa, they shouted "spa! Spa! Spa!" as they left the Loud House, with Lincoln following behind them, still having tears in his eyes.

* * *

Way much later, the Loud siblings spent a great time at the galaxy's greatest alien day spa, all the girls were happy and relaxed while Lick and Lincoln managed to calm down as they were spat out by a weird blobby alien, "that is something, isn't it Lincoln" Lick said, feeling full relaxed and no longer stressed, "yeah" Lincoln agrees, "I first was afraid to be eaten by a monster again, but now, I feel soft and smooth" "yeah, and this isn't even torture of the alien, this is what they do in the wildlife, just swallow stressed out beings then puking them up"

After the experience, Lick and Lincoln gotten cleaned up by the goo from the monster and gotten themselves some bathrobes to resume their spa treatment, while on the way, Lori and Lola showed up and decided to join them, "I got to say, you made a great choice, all of these treatments and activities are relaxing" Lola said to Lick, "well thank you very much, first time you said something nice to me" Lick replied, "hay!"

"Lick, Lola got a point, I am so relaxed, I literally forgotten about my phone" then Lori's phone rang and she picked up the phone, "there she goes her calls again" Lick commented, "yeah, even a spa wouldn't stop Lori's phone addiction"

While Lori is talking, the four encounter a green alien who offered a new activity, "complimentary psychological detox? It removes all of your cognitive toxins and *cough* purifies your system"

"woah, got ourselves a goggler here" Lick insulted the green alien's speaking, "says for you miss lisp" Lola added, Lick turns around, looking angry at Lola, "not everybody can have a proper voice, or are perfect, not even this asshole who can't swallow his snot" "guys can you please shut up, I'm on the phone" Lori bumped in the conversation "yeah, you heard her, let's be quiet so the phone obsessing elder can listen to her boyfriend for a few seconds" Lick said, Lori then hang up her phone and all three of them started to argue at each other, while this is going on, Lincoln talked to the green alien, "sorry about my sisters, we'll try the machine." He said as he enters the machine, Lick notice Lincoln's actions and followed him, same goes with Lola and Lori.

"guys, remember that we're here so we can calm down, not to be more stressful." Lincoln tries to reason with the three

"easy for you to say it" Lola said in sarcasm, "oh what does that supposed to mean?" Lick said

As the machine starts to run, an electrical crack repeatedly started and the machine shaken four of the Loud kids, "guys, what's going on?" Lincoln before a huge flash of light filled the room.

* * *

The next thing, Lick woke up in a big puddle of green goo, "what the?" she said as she stood up, noticing that she was wearing her usual clothes, only that it's in a shade of green, even her hands are green, she then looked around to see everything dead and green, "LINCOLN!" she shouted, then she heard a sound, "for crying out loud, we're here!" it was the voice of Lola was heard, Lick follow the direction of the sound only to see Lola and Lincoln sinking in the goo, "dang it guys, why do you always end up in trouble" Lick complained, as she reach for Lincoln, "Lick help" he cried before getting kicked in the face by a stuck Lola, "where's your manners? Ladies first" she said before Lick managing to pull out both Lincoln and Lola.

"Lick, what happened" a sad Lincoln said, "you are really that stupid Lincoln? Obviously, the green idiot overheated the machine and the entire spa is blown up" Lick explained "wait, does that mean my sisters are dead" Lincoln said in a more frightened voice, before Lick could explain, Lori, just like everyone else, covered in shades of green, was crawling, trying to find something, "where is it? Where is it?" she said repeatedly until she encountered everyone else, "where is my phone? Did you taken it?" she shouted grabbing Lick's lab coat, but then she pushed her away, taking a step back, "no way, the place is blown up and we're the only survivors" she then look up in the sky and shouted.

"IT WOULD TAKE A WHOLE LOT TO KILL LICK AND LINCOLN! BITCH!"

Suddenly, green monsters starts to rise from the goo and slowly came to the four, "but this would do…" she then turn around and shouted, "RUN!"

The three followed Lick before finding a great hiding spot.

"oh geez, oh geez, what's happening?" Lincoln started to cry, "oh have some balls Lincoln, don't be a crybaby" Lola complained at Lick, "alright Lick, you're the genius, what the f**k is going on!"

"do you really think I got the answers, well I do, and I have told you a million times, you only just care about your face and your beauty sh*t"

"shut up Lick, and Lola too, I need to figure out a way to message sweetie Bobby, maybe a letter, does anyone have paper!" she shouted.

Lick looked at the two and then Lincoln, seeing that they are at their negative selves, "can all of you idiots calm down, don't be so toxic…" then Lick's head light up of something she didn't notice, the colour of green, how Lincoln, Lola and Lori acts, even how she's been acting and even her own hands looking so squishy.

"toxins…" Lick said, which made the rest curious to what Lick meant, "Lincoln, none of your sisters are dead, the machine didn't blew up, it worked normally, it removed our toxins"

"yeah so?" Lori said, thinking that it doesn't mean anything, "don't you get it Lori, our bodies don't got toxins…" she said before grabbing Lincoln, "because WE are the toxins!" she said as she shakes Lincoln, making him very scared, "WE ARE what got removed!"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the psychological detox machine, Lick, Lincoln, Lola and Lori went out of the machine, "so how does it feel like without the toxins?" the green alien said, "yeah, real great" Lick answered, "look, sorry about how we acted a while ago, it was child like and we won't do that again" Lola apologizing to the green alien, "no worries, this happens all the time at the spa"

"welp, I think I'm done with this spa, let's go home" Lick said as she starts rounding up the rest of her sisters.

* * *

After a day at the spa, everyone got into Lick's car and drove back to earth, the base model of the car can only fit four seats, but Lick designed an extender whenever she has to take the entire family, which in this case, all ten of her siblings.

"hay Lisa" Lynn started the conversation, "thanks for bring us along to the day spa, now I'm chilled for the big game" Lick turn to look at Lynn and replied, "don't mentioned it" then went back to her driving.

A short while later, Lincoln asked Lick, "say, can I turn on the radio?" he said calmly, "sure thing brother" then Lincoln turns on the radio, then music plays, a song about 'terry-folds' which could mean anything, but the group didn't mind it, some actually liked it, "yeah, let's ride this train till we're chilled" Luna added.

"you said it Luna" Lincoln said as he rests on the carseat. While in the car, while Lori and Leni had a conversation, Lori's phone rang, she picked it up, but then looked at Leni, know they were in a conversation, then hanged up the phone, "woah, did you see that?" Luan notice, "see what?" Lana asked, "Lori hang up her phone, I would of never called seeing her do that" Luan making a pun, while Luan made the pun, Lana intentionally brought some of the spa mud with her, she had some in her pockets and was leaking, touching Lola's dress, making a stain, Lana notice and then scoot away saying "oh, sorry sis" she said, expecting Lola to scream or argue about how her mud ruined her dress, when Lola looked at the stain, she looked at her twin and said something Lana didn't expect to hear, "oh don't worry about it Lans, I already got plenty of dresses" Lana had her eyes open to even hear that, she then turn around to see Luan, who was talking to Lynn, "okay, I think there is something wrong, I mean, Lola being calm about her dress being stained, Lori hanging up the phone, Lincoln feeling really relaxed and when you accidently called Lick Lisa, Lick didn't even mentioned how she changed her name, and you know how much Lick hates being called Lisa" Lana, Lynn and Luna then looked at the four, wondering what happened to them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the toxic dimension, Toxic Lick started to create some experiments, feeling angry until she achieved something, "I did it!" she shouted as she turn around to see Toxic Lincoln feeling sad and trying to create a pot, "I discovered a new element in the toxic world Lincoln, do you think you can do it? Do you think anyone other than Lick can do it?" "I don't know, leave me alone" Lincoln said, with toxic tears in his eyes, "can you shut the f**k up!" Toxic Lola shouted, as she was trying to put toxic goo as makeup on, "can't you see I'm trying to look pretty here!" "no one gives a sh*t about how pretty you look" Lick complained, "f**k you Lisa!" Toxic Lola said, then Toxic Lick came to Lola and slap her face as hard as she can, then head back to her working station, "what did you do that for?" Lola said, feeling the pain from the slap, "don't you EVER call me that name" "what? Lisa?" "yes, I am Lick, Lick f**king Loud motherf**ker!" then she did something else to that created something new, "guess what losers, I've discovered the toxic version of electricity, we're one step closer"

"one step closer to what Lick?" Toxic Lincoln asked…

"one step till we're out of this dump"

* * *

 **Woah! That's a lot of writing, maybe the longest write up for Lick and Lincoln ever!**

 **Well, I guess part 2 might be longer or the same as this chapter, it will take a while to make so stay tuned…**


End file.
